No Escape
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Kenny is 16 yrs old and he is sent to a mysterious religious cult. He must adapt to a life style that is so different compared to his. He soon learns of a shocking secret that is to die for. Please R&R.
1. Kenny: Last day in South Park

Kenny

South Park has reminded the same in recent years, even though I had a feeling it was all going to change soon. It all started around my 16th Birthday when all the parents started acting strange, very strange…. And not just south park regular strange.

"Hey Kenny," Cartman says as he enters my room and takes my physics book out of my hand.

"Aw dude you still doing this shit? It's easy…." He starts explaining some complicated science ideas while I keep thinking of the dreams. I knew my life was going to change after I started having the dreams about him, who he was… I still don't know. It all started the day I turned 16, it's almost as if it's trying to tell me something.

"You okay?" Cartman realizes I haven't paid any attention and have been zoned out for a while. It's weird how Cartman and I have grown closer over the years, ever since we started working together at this bar we have become good friends. Stan and Kyle are obviously not in any hurry to like Cartman but they no longer hate him.

"Dude, maybe you should get some sleep or something…. You don't look to good," Cartman says after observing me for about 5 minutes, my mind is too over the place too sleep though.

"Nah dude lets go to Stan's…" I feel whatever is going to happen is going to affect me, Cartman, Stan and Kyle.

"Yeah let's go see Marsh potatoes and Jew," Says Cartman with a laugh, although it wasn't very funny. Our walk to Stan's house was in silence, it's weird cause I rarely have a silent walk with Cartman unless if we are angry at each other.

"Hey Kenny," Kyle and Stan jump up excitedly as soon as I walk into Stan's bed room but Cartman doesn't get such a warm welcome.

"You know, everything has been kind of weird lately, wouldn't you guys agree?" Stan asks the question I was about to ask before I had the chance to ask it. We all nod because we know exactly what he means. Our parents have been… nicer… and sadder…. Midlife crisis?

"Yeah I don't get what's going on with our parents? It's weird… as our parents seem to get sadder the town seems to get newer," Stan mentions a fact that I didn't get to think about. I guess our parents really do suck.

"Ah fuck this shit; let's go to the movies…." Cartman makes a compelling argument. As we step out of Stan's house and move towards the city area which is now covered and red, white and green.

"This Christmas isn't going to be the same without Butters," Kyle says although Cartman is the only person who seems to have a problem with us missing our old friend. Butters got sent to some religious group in New York City, which is freaking awesome.

"Well I'm sure Christmas won't be the same without us except he gets to be in New York," Cartman does have a point; New York is one of those places you dream about being in. It's like a fantasy city where all your dreams are suppose to come true.

"Meh, what you guys want to see? The Simpson's Movie?" I ask but I already know the answer, the Simpson's Movie is the one we been waiting for so long to watch.

"Of cause, hurry up Fat ass,"

"Oh just shut up Jew," We all run the last 100 meters or so to the theatre, which probably made us look like complete idiots but I don't care, these guys are my friends and I'll do what they want.

As the movie finally finished I couldn't believe how good it was, we need to see that movie again sometime. "Meh-Meh-Meh-Meh I bet even the Jew liked the one," Cartman might be tolerated more but it doesn't mean he is liked… especially by Kyle.

"Yeah it was fine fat ass," It's weird, they constantly mock each other but they are always around each other almost like good friends.

"Oh I nearly forgot, you guy's no how we had that tournament a week ago?" It was weird how we nearly forgot about the annual South Park PS2 Competition, Cartman had actually won it. He won this huge trophy with 4 diamonds.

"Well here," Cartman suddenly threw Stan a blue diamond, Kyle a green diamond and me an orange diamond, keeping the red diamond for himself.

"Wait your actually giving us these diamonds?" Kyle asks remembering his current status with Cartman.

"Yea dude, don't you have to give that trophy back?"

"Nah, I get to keep the trophy, I read it under the rules and yeah I'm giving you these trophies to symbolize our friendship," That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard Cartman say or do which is strange in itself because Cartman does the craziest things.

"Have you been smoking dope or something?" Kyle suddenly asks before we erupt in laughter, we spend the rest of the day on the pond, which has been turned to ice due to cold whether… seems like a tradition white Christmas to me.

"Ah fuck look at the time, I need to get home," I suddenly say realizing it's nearly 10 pm, I decide to change the time on my watch to 9 pm and telling my parents I didn't know it was so late.

"Dude its 10 pm, we are so grounded," We quickly get off the ice and make our way to our homes. My ass is frozen now, it's wasn't the best idea we had but it seemed like the ice was a fun place to hang out.

As soon as I stepped into my home I could see that life was going to be very different. "What did you do with the Christmas decorations, why are those black hooded guys here?" My parents completely ignore my questions and continue talking to a group of black hooded guys. As much as I wanted to listen to their conversation, it was apparently over as the black hood men bid farewell before leaving my home.

"Mum, Dad what was that all about?" They continue to ignore me, no use I decide to go to sleep…. But when I enter my room I am shocked to see boxes.

"Hey, why did you pack up all my stuff?"

"Cause your moving son," What because I'm moving? What about them? Where to, Who with?

"More information"

"Your going to go live with your friend butter, with a different family that has decided to take you in," I didn't know what I felt then, whether it was happiness that I get to go to New York and live with a family that doesn't live in extreme poverty or sadness that I won't get to see my friends and will be forced out of south park.

"What do you mean? I am going to go live with some religious losers in some stupid religious faith?"

"It's not a stupid religious faith, it's the faith that bough me and your mother together," What? My dad and mum were part of this stupid faith? I refuse to believe that, they are the most anti-religious people I know, my dad is an alcoholic and my mum has a new job at Hooters, something I'm not proud to mention….

"You two were part of the faith? But you don't believe in God or…."

"Son, that's enough, go to sleep, for your new family will come for you at sun rise," Ah what the fuck? They are taking me away tomorrow? I don't even have enough time to say goodbye to my friends.

"This is insane, how can this even be permitted by the law?"

"We signed the papers for you to go to Hollows peak for 2 years last month," My heart froze when they said I would be gone from South Park for 2 years. They had already planned this, I knew they always wanted to get rid of me but couldn't they have done it a better way? Now I am going to be stuck with some religious freaks for 2 years in some place in New York called Hollows peak.

"This is injustice and you just watch out, the hammer of justice will crush you," I quickly get into my bed room before they have the chance to hit me although I won't mind having a fist fight with them right now.

The night was cold and I didn't have a heat or any warm clothing other than two orange hoods that I have been known to wear. I did one thing I haven't done since I was 8 or 9 with the jumpers which was worn the hoods rather than leaving it down for style.

I didn't get to sleep for hours, I just lied in my bed and was thinking about what could possibly happen tomorrow, wishing I could see my friends Kyle, Stan and Cartman again, I don't know how they are going to respond to this. I remember when Butters left, it nearly torn them up on the inside. It's weird how much closer Cartman and Butters got to me, Kyle and Stan. When we started off, we actually hated Cartman and didn't care too much for the childish Butters. Over the years our friendship has stood strong against a load of challenges including the constant battles between Cartman and Kyle.

They will think I knew about this and didn't tell them, they will think I abandoned them and I can't explain this too them until I return which will be in two years. Two whole fucking years!!!

"Is that Kenneth there?" I am suddenly awoken by a lower pitched, emotionless voice.

"Hey why are you in my room," I had just gotten to sleep to be awoken by some bastard that thinks he is better than me because he is dressed in 17th Century grey clothing? This man is all about grey and gloominess, his hair is grey, his clothes, even his shoes are started to get to a grey side.

"I am your Uncle James," I have an Uncle James? This guy is related to me?

"Yes son, he is my brother…. From the faith I…." My mum starts before fading away and looking as though someone just threaten to kill her.

"The faith you what?" I encouraged her to carry before I see the grey man, my "uncle" picking up my stuff and putting it into a surprisingly grey and old car.

"Hey put that down," I demand as he moves all of my stuff, I suddenly realize there is one item I am not taking, my most precious item.

"What about my electric guitar?" I ask forcefully as I see it where it always has been.

"We do not allow electric guitars as they play devil-worshiping music,"

"What? They don't play devil-worshiping music… they play heavy music, there is a difference…." He seems to pay no attention to me as he puts away the last of my possessions into my car, it's weird I actually had 4 boxes considering the fact I was a poor motherfucker.

"If you really wish to play music then you will get to do so at my house but it must be in line with the teachings of God," I don't understand what he meant by this and I didn't realize my dad and uncle had lifted me up and forced me into the back seat of the car till I heard an engine wheezing and the car moving.

"This is unfair you know, God won't think its fair," I add the last part mainly because he is such a religious fanatic.

"God will believe its fair as we are turning the heathen's spore into a righteous man." I don't understand what he means by that, I guess it's got to do with the fact my parents aren't religious anymore. Does he plan to turn me into a righteous man? I laugh at that.

"Can we at least stop at McDonalds or something?"

"Well shall not stop at some Satanic food joint," Uhhh is everything Satanic? Is he actually planning on driving the whole way to New York?

"Hey… Uncle James… are we driving to New York?" He nods my head as I try to hide my look of anger. Did he actually drive all the way to South Park from New York?

"Well what am I suppose to do?"

"Well son, you could either keep your thoughts tuned to God or read a copy of the bible," He grabs out a bible from his book… does he just have a mini bible with him all the time? I decide to read the bible, too my annoyance it might be better if I knew something about Christianity.

"Wow, Lepers? That's so cool…." Uncle James turns around and eyes me before continuing to look towards the road.

"You shall not use improper terms such as "Cool" and "Wow" and no profanities." He was reading my mind on the last one.

"But Fuck is my favourite word sir," I say trying to charm my way to his aggravation.

"No vulgar language," He says in a demanding voice and in a way that makes me afraid to answer back. I have every right to be pissed, I am being dragged to some shit place called Hollows Peak and I won't get to see my friends for two years.

"Come meet your new family," Says my Uncle as takes my first two boxes and gently puts it in near the door. The house is painted grey and white and the roof looks like it is going to collapse.

It's almost as if I am just going on a holiday for 2 years… such a long time… this will basically destroy my life… I won't get to see my friends or family… I won't get to study in South Park… I finally started to achieve acceptable marks.

"Hello Kenneth," A mid-age seemingly pregnant woman says as she opens the door. From the outside the house looks like a massive villa or something but inside it looks like a really… really… old shit shack. It looks like it was from the 18th century or something. Inside the house is cover in religious scriptures and stuff that kind of creeps me out.

"Come meet your new family," My auntie, I assume, commands before I have the chance to tell them my name is Kenny. I'm not exactly in the mood to be paraded around my cousins right now, not after that trip anyways.

"This is Caleb, Daniel, Esther, Mary and Angelica." Obviously pointing them out in the order of age, Caleb seems 18, Daniel seems 16 which is my age, and Esther and Mary look like twins… they both seem around 13 or 14. Angelica looks very young, possibly 5 or 6.

"Hello my name is Angelli….Angellee… Angel" Said the youngest of my cousins apparently not able to say Angelica. Her smile is welcoming, she seems like one of those children that are adorable cute and act extremely nice. Yeah the annoying clingy type.

It's going to be annoying living here; I guess they are all religious nuts… I wonder what size T.V they got. I walk into the living room and see no T.V; I walk all around the house to find no source of entertainment at all, no T.V, radio and even no books….

"Hey what's the big idea? Why is there no T.V or radio…?"

"We like to keep our thoughts tuned to God," Says Esther… or Mary… hard to tell since they are wearing identical white dresses and book their hair is both in hidden in a hair net.

"What no T.V for two years? That blows," Apparently the word blows is a profanity. We are suddenly forced into some room…. A prayer room or something and forced onto our knees. We are forced to repeat amen to some verses Uncle James recites.

"Clean this child of Satan from his evil words and keep his thoughts channelled towards you…" Dam it; Two years in a place like this will be….. Hell.


	2. Cartman and Kenny: This is punishment

**Cartman**

"Restrain your self Cartman," I hear the Jew yell at me but I can't believe what has happened.

"How could you let Kenny go with those people?" I bark at Kenny's parents waiting for a response while trying to escape the grip of my other two friends.

"They promised to take care of Kenny for two whole years, no costs for us…" Stupid Pricks, only thinking about themselves.

"Dude lets get out of here," Stan promptly says as he and Kyle drag me to his house. Stan's house in recent years has acted as a hideout for me and Kenny. We had grown so much closer together mainly because of our job. We worked at a bar, it was weird to see two 16 year olds at a bar but we were the only ones brave enough to take a job at such a dangerous bar.

"Man he is gone for two whole years, when he comes back they might have changed him into a bible basher or something," Kyle says as he lies on Stan's bed, something he does frequently now.

"Nah its Kenny, he won't change," I say, I know Kenny better than anyone; I know he won't completely change or so I hope. I pull out my red crystal and let the sun's blaze of light reflect upon it.

"Dude he won't change,"

"Kenny's guitar was the only possession of his left, I assume he has taken the diamond," says Stan before taking his beanie off.

"Remember the last time Kenny died? When me and him were having that massive drinking contest, I didn't think I would be able to drink another beer, I was about to quit," I let out a laugh trying to remember it, Kenny had died peacefully that time, not always the case. Kenny had a supernatural side no one could account for and he kept dying and kept coming back, although he hadn't died for a year or so.

"Yeah, I was about to call the match a draw cause I thought you guys might both overdose, you probably wouldn't have returned," It's true, I probably would have been dead…

"Meh, it's not going to be the same without Kenny,"

"Yeah," I agree with Kyle for once.

"You two sound like Kenny is actually gone and he won't be returning at all… it's 2 years, our friendship has last for many years, 2 years isn't going to break that." The black haired boy had a point.

"Your right bitch, but I got work," I suddenly say before I head out of the room and start working towards the bar I work at. I have no idea how I'm going to tell my boss, Mr Ktulu, that Kenny won't be at work for 2 whole years.

"Hey… Mr Ktulu," I say to the bartender who looks at me weirdly.

"Yeah what is it? Where is your friend Kenny?" I feel like crying now, I don't know why… but it seems as if it has just hit me. Kenny is gone… for a very long time… I and Kenny were inseparable but they found a way to separate us. I don't like it.

"Kenny is going to be gone for 2 years," I say trying to hide the sadness out of my voice.

"Oh really?" He seems uninterested as he gestures towards some mugs that needed cleaning. I start cleaning them but I realise all this time to think isn't good; all I can think about is him. All I want to think about is Kenny and how this has happened. If this is how much I miss him after 2 weeks I don't know what it will be like for 2 years. I decide to randomly leave since I am not in the working mood and I will probably be in trouble for it later but meh.

I have no idea where to go… I don't want to go through a depressed phrase where all I do is eat ice-cream and sleep all day. No I'm already fat enough.

"Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams," I randomly scream in a street full of people, it was lyrics to Kenny's favourite song _Master of puppets_.

"Come crawling faster, obey your master," I don't know why I have the urge to sing this song… it's definitely one of the best songs ever but still…

"You okay dude, you're not Mr Hetfield," A warm and soothing voice comes from the mouth of a Jew. Okay so I can't sing as good as the singer of Metallica…. No one can, that's a proven fact.

"Hey shut up….It just hard without Kenny, guess this means no band for 2 years huh?" It's a weird thing to mention but it's one of the things that are going to be different without Kenny.

"No… it means we don't have Kenny, since you are both vocals and guitar I'm sure we can still work on something,"

"Band practise now!!!" His look is obviously shocked… he didn't expect I would call a practise at a time like this but I really need something to take my mind off Kenny. I don't think I could survive two years.

"Fine, I'll call Kyle to tell him we're coming over," He pulls out his cell phone as I make my way to my home in order to get my equipment. I wonder if I should grab Kenny's instead, it's closer and I do not trust those betrayers with it. I decide that it would be best if I got Kenny's stuff.

"Hi, I'm just going to take Kenny's guitar,"

"Too late… I sold that thing to the church for $50,"

"You did what? That guitar was a limited edition Explorer, it costs around $2000," It was Kenny's explorer… how could he sell it in such a quick time for such a low price?

"Darn it, I got ripped off," Stupid Hick, of cause you got ripped off. I start walking towards my home thinking about possible solutions. We could raise the money and try to buy it back from the church.

"Sorry I'm late guys," I say as I make my way into Kyle's garage. They were obviously practise something; Stan's bass seems to be distorted and Kyle seems to have bought a double kick.

"They sold Kenny's guitar," I say gloomily setting up my equipment causing them to automatically stop playing their cowboys from hell cover.

"They what?"

"Sold his guitar for $50," They both gasp in shock. For the rest of the practise we decided to ignore this and continuing working on the last song we played with Kenny; Sleepy Hollow.

_Come out and dance with the skeleton_

_Party with the corpses and haunt with the ghosts._

_Let's lie in the cemetery because it's my home_

_This graveyard is where I grown. And lets lie in the _

_Dirt and look at the stars. Hold my hand and rest your head_

_On a tombstone for this one is yours!!!! _

"Dude what's with your vocals? It's doesn't have it's usually grunt… it sounds kind of sad," Kyle drops his drumsticks and suddenly hugs me, shocking himself a little. But I decide to hug him back, I never though Kenny leaving my life would do this much damage to our little group but it did.

**Kenny**

I can't believe how this family works, it's just plain stupidity. I got says the phase this blows and we are forced down on our knees and as Uncle James prays and we recite "Amen" like a stupid chorus. Angel is starting to cry and none of the family is paying any attention to her, this is beyond cruelty for the little girl who is being forced into a world see doesn't belong in.

"Amen!!" Our final chant before the family stands up and leaves, ignoring Angel completely as she is drowning in a sea of sorrow. That whole speech chant thing was about how I was a bad person for saying this blows but that's only hypocritical since they are being so nasty to an innocent 5 yr old. I have no idea what to do…

I decide it's probably best if I hug her or something…. She might stop crying if she knows not everyone is a cold religious freak that goes on and on about how other people are bad but doesn't look at what wickedness they are doing.

"It's okay Angel, there is nothing to cry about," I embraced her warmly as she slowly calms down and stops crying. I think I should be the one crying. This family except Uncle Caleb all have blonde hair and blue eyes just like me except Uncle Caleb… who is my uncle by blood. Weird that…

"Are you going to shoot yourself like the other Kenny?" That's the weirdest question a sweet and innocent 5 year old girl has ever asked me.

"What do you mean shoot yourself like the other Kenny?" She seems to have said too much and runs off before I can ask her more about what she meant. Damn it Hollows Peak is no fun, I don't know my way around here so I might get lost… however I might be able to find Butters, who would be the only person I know down here other than this family.

"Hey… auntie…. Uhhh…." I realised I didn't know the name of my aunt as she was the only person who didn't announce her name. "Imogen," What a fucked up name, I think I will just call her aunt.

"Auntie Imogen, do you know where my friend Butters is?" I ask her with false niceness and charm almost like Hitler did in order to gain power and kill millions of Jews. I don't want to kill any Jews but this family….. Well except for Angel… She deserves better…

"I am not sure where the other test subject lives," Wait… What?

"Did you just call me a test subject?"

"No honey, you're hearing things, I said where the other new member lives," She sucks at lying that's for sure. She accidentally called me and Butters test subjects… are they doing some kind of experiment with us?

"You said test subject," I aggressively bark at her…. Bad move.

"Well if your going to continue screaming like a death metal screamer than you must do it in the punishment room," The what? She picks me up and drags me towards a room, a small tiny room that's really no bigger than a bathroom. The room was covered in darkness with no window and the only light shone on a small little desk near the centre of the room.

"Read the bible, I'm not going to be picky this time…. And you only have to spend the day in here," Is she for real? She can't lock me in this room…. Apparently she is stronger than I though as she does exactly that. Damn it. I'm sick of reading the bible. I search my pockets for my cell phone; I guess they took that to.

Suddenly I find something in my pocket that I forgot completely about. Something that I can't lose no matter what, something that symbolise the bond me and my friends have. I place the red diamond on the desk and it reflects the light all around the room. With the darkness gone I can see something I didn't see before, an old book… seems to be a journal of some sort.

_I am sick of this shit, I can't stand it anymore… they refuse treatment for my bipolar because it's not allowed by the faith and they are too fucking religious, there is no T.V, no radio, no nothing… I never wanted to be born into this, I never wanted this life, I have found a shot gun in father's room, he seems to have accidentally left it there but now that I have acquired it, it is time I blew my brains out, it's the only solution I can think of…_

Wow that's some deep shit right there… that was his finally entry… he seemed to have written a lot in such a short life…. I deny committing suicide over this stupid faith… I won't do that. This faith is all Kenny knew, it was his life… a life I'm afraid is being forced onto Angel.

"What are you doing? Your suppose to be reading the bible," One of the twins… Esther maybe… walks into the room and observes me standing their with her brother's journal.

"What's that in your hand?"

"A journal,"

"Whose journal?"

"Kenny's and aren't I Kenny?" I hope she doesn't figure out it's her brothers.

"You lie, that's my brothers…." Ah fuck.

"Where did you find that?"

"Well… the room is dark except for this table… I got this diamond from one of my best friends and I put it in the desk and the room was bright and it was just lying around," I speak it in frantic slurry and quickly grab my diamond causing the room to fall back into darkness.

"Well I suggest you get rid of the diamond and the journal, at least have it in a place where my father can't find it," She quickly runs out of the room when Aunt Imogen calls her name. I guess if Uncle Caleb found out about either of these he would confiscate it and I will need to be trapped in this punishment room for another day or two. I have no idea where I could possibly hide it though…

"Kenneth!! Dinner's ready, you are dismissed from the punishment room," Uncle James suddenly walks into the room as I pretend to read the bible. I make my way to the diner table and see what looks like an absolutely delicious roast lamb dinner.

"So what did you read about in the punishment room today Kenneth?"

"My names Kenny,"

"We do not permit such nicknames, you were giving your name, if your parents wanted to call you Kenny they would have named you Kenny." Damn it… they aren't just the typical stupid religious folk, they are like a super breed of smart hypocrites that pray all day and mistreat a 5 year old girl.

"What about Angel? She can't even say Angelica,"

"She will learn how to say it," They aren't the typical nice religious folk either; they are quiet nasty even to a little girl… I can't get my head around that. I want to say well I don't care what you call Angel, you will call me Kenny… but then I will probably be forced into that small room for like a week.

"You still haven't answered my question,"

"What did you read about in the punishment room today Kenneth?" I really should have paid more attention to what I was reading.

"I read… about the….. Book of revelations," I slowly stutter out and for once I am glad to hear Angel cry… it doesn't let them question me on the book of revelations. I am shocked at how the family treat her, she was in tears and no one… not even the children of the family helped her.

"Say Angelica sweetie," She was crying in tears and they said some shit like that… I don't think I can stand living in this house. I awkwardly stand up and hug Angel. I am not used to doing things like this… I am not a paedophile… but someone needs to comfort this child and if no one else is going to do it… then I'm going to do it. Angel seems to be fond of me, she instantly stops crying when I put my arms around her and embrace her.

"Both of you too your rooms…" Uncle James commanded… I don't understand what I did wrong… or what she did wrong but I think it would be best if I did what he said. I walk into my room, the one opposite Angel's and we both enter our rooms in silence.

I can hear distant conversation which turns into incoherent mutter through the walls. I pull out the one thing that will give me hope through all of this; I pull out my orange diamond and allow it to reflect the sunset into my room.

"What's that you're holding?" My door was opened and someone is standing behind me watching the glow that is emitted by my diamond. I turn to see Angel standing in the door.

"I'll explain later, quickly get back into your room… Uncle James will growl you…" I say promptly shoving the diamond back into my pocket.

"I don't like my daddy," The little girl says before closing the door and entering her room. My door suddenly opens again and Uncle James walks in closing the door firmly behind him.

"You must not comfort Angelica, she is an attention seeker who denies to call herself by her name,"

"She is only 5, she can't even sat her name,"

"She chooses not to look towards our Lord in order to seek the intelligence needed to pronounce her name,"

"Are you for real?"

"Are you for real isn't a good phase. I rather you say do you speak the truth?"

"Do you speak the truth then?" I bark at him in an aggravated tone, which was another mistake as he leaves telling me I have to spend tomorrow in the punishment room.

"Wake up," A voice keeps saying until I decide to pay attention to it.

"What the hell you wake me for at 4 am?" I say after taking a look at my watch and talking to someone hidden in the shadows.

"Well it's time for your day to start, I have made you breakfast so go eat, you are required to be in the room in 30 minutes. Also refrain from using the phrase what the hell in the future." Stupid Imogen, maybe if she said what the hell then she would have a proper name.

I make my way to the table my breakfast is at and only find 3 pieces of bread and a glass of cold water. Its winter and cold… and I get a glass of cold water…. Damn it, this isn't a very nice place to spend two years at.

"The kids are going to be out shopping with me, Only Uncle James will be home for the whole day," Oh great I'm stuck in a house with a lunatic. I decide to quickly scoff down my "breakfast" and do into the punishment room to read the bible. It will be best if I actually read it since I will probably be asked questions on it later…

I hear a car start up and drive off which was probably the family. How long have I been reading the bible? It's hard to tell time in a tiny little room like this. I look at my watch and its 11 am. I think it's only fair that I read Kenny's diary now… at least for another hour, I am trapped in this room for the rest of the day… and start at times like 5 am… who knows what the finishing time will be.

_Angel seems to be different the rest of the family, she is more like me… my parents hate the fact I call her angel. I am sick of being ridiculed by my family for my beliefs. I don't want to stay in this family; I either want to be a rock star or a lawyer. They mock me about my ambitions. I was diagnosed with Bipolar last week, it's can get dangerous if you receive no treatment, it seems the suicide rate for patents with bipolar is very high. I am afraid I might commit suicide especially if I'm in a mixed or depressed state._

"What's that your reading?"


	3. Kenny and Stan: Heaven's faith

Kenny

"I was…" I turn around to see Uncle James and I find it hard to come up with an excuse.

"This… where did you get this?" He grabs the journal out of my hand and before I have the chance to respond he leaves the room and locks me. I'm guessing my sentence in this room has been increased. This house is like one bad movie and I don't like the script. I decide since I am locked in here anyways I might as well shine the light from my diamond to brighten the place up. The locks are pretty loud so I'm guessing I won't be losing this….

I was semi-hoping to find something else that belonged to Kenneth but all find is an empty room with a desk and a bible. I guess I will need to read the bible… they will question me on it later and this time Angel's cries won't save me.

I wish I had my guitar but I bet if I did they would smash it and call it the "devils instrument" Suddenly the locks are opened and I quickly grab my diamond and place it back into my pocket.

"Child, please tell me where you obtained this book,"

"I found it in this room,"

"Have you read it at all?"

"No," It might not be good to lie and all but my Uncle James is a real asshole. He gestures me out of the room and as I leave I am surprised to see someone I haven't seen in quiet a while.

"Butters!!!" I must look crazy I haven't felt this happy to see a non-religious person before, mainly because it's common in South Park.

"It is good to see you again Kenneth," I ignore the fact he mispronounced my name and look at what I wanted to see all along. It might be acoustic but it's a guitar and I quickly grab it out of his hands and get his pick before starting to play my favourite song Master of Puppets, I am so happy I don't care what the family think… I start screaming the lyrics to the song.

"Kenneth please, the lyrics to that song is imperfect, I will show you what the song should sound like," He doesn't act like Butters at all….

_End of evil play, Satan's crumbling away_

_Im your source of self-enlighment_

_Veins that pump with praise, sucking darkest thoughs_

_Leading on your life construction_

_Praise me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_Youre dedicated to_

_How Im blessing you_

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life heals faster_

_Obey your master_

_Master_

_Master of prophets Im pulling my bible_

_Clensing your mind and smashing the devil_

_Blinded by hate, you cant see a thing_

_Just call my name, cause Ill hear you praise_

_God_

_God_

_Just call my name, cause Ill hear you scream_

_Master of prophets_

_Master_

_Needlework his name, never you betray_

_Life is pleasantly becoming clearer_

_No pain or ritual sacrifices._

_He gives you your breakfast on a mirror_

_Master, master, you gave my the dreams that Ive been after_

_Master, master, you promised the truth_

_Laughter, laughter, all I hear and see is laughter_

_Laughter, laughter, laughing for my life is good_

_Heaven is worth all that, natural habitat_

_Just time with peace_

_Neverending happiness, drift on pleasant days_

_Now your life is out of sin_

"You ruined the lyrics!!!" I protest….

"No he fixed them up; no it is in tune with God's tune…" But the lyrics to that song were perfect, you can't just change perfection. They changed him; I refuse to change that easily.

"Hey let's go play a game for basketball," Butters was a nerd but in recent times he had gained a heavy metal addiction…. Cartman is kind of responsible for getting me and him into heavy metal and it was a good thing. Now Butters was a nerd that had a religious addiction. I don't even know this guy anymore.

"I feel kind of tired, I was awoken early, I didn't even know there was a 4 am, and I'm going to go to sleep,"

"You will do no such thing, you will go outside and play, you were given time for a reason and you won't waste it sleeping," Apparently sleeping is a sin, I guess insomniacs will be going to heaven.

"I don't feel like playing basketball," I don't feel like living in a town called Hollows Peak and obeying stupid rules and watching my friends turn into different people in front of my eyes but I guess I am just a negative creep.

"Fine let's go to church and pray," This isn't definitely not Butters…. He was always nice and pleasant but never religious.

"I can come too?" Angel begged… damn it I'm going to church. I grab my jacket and start walking towards the church but I stop to realise I don't know where it is.

"I guess you lead," I follow Butters and Angel towards the church which is a lot larger than the one in South Park, although I never paid much attention to the one in South Park. As I watch Butters enter I can't help but think that maybe the real Butters is still inside him somewhere…

"Hello Father Nick," Why does that name seem so familiar? The father seems to know Angel and Butters well and smiles at them but soon focuses his attention on me. His blonde hair and blue eyes almost resemble mine but his hair is more faded…. He however doesn't look anything like me… thankfully

"Ah you must be the McMorkim…"

"McKormick, Kenny McKormick" I correct him, although it's not the best family to belong to.

"Now that name is Kenneth Griffin," Ah fuck I hate this place; I guess I am unofficial adopted into this family for 2 years. My feelings of despite and abhorrence fade when I see a church organ. We don't have one of these in South Park and I love the sound they make… I don't care I can't play it very well.

"Dun Dun dunnn Dun Dun duh dunnn" screams the organ when I jump onto the seat and start playing it.

"You must first ask permission to do something like that Son, next time there will be a punishment," The father walks out of the church, he seems like an almost likeable person in his mid 40s. I don't seem to care that I can only play the organ at a beginner's level….

"You can play the guitar a lot better," scoffs Angel and I and she erupt into laughter. Butters however don't look amused at all… he looks at me in annoyance, something the old Butters rarely did.

"When are you going to live in a world of reality Kenneth? You aren't going to make it as a musician of any sort," Those words cut me like a knife and Butters didn't seem to care as he left the church in a slow walk. I had an urge to run up to Butters and smash him, never you betray? Don't think so… you betrayed us Butters… you betrayed Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Me…. How could you let yourself be turned into one of them?

"Why did you stop playing? Magicians are bad anyways, they are witches aren't they?" I ignore Angel's words as I too start walking out of the church. When I close the church door I can see a town that is so different than South Park. I never realised what Hollows Peak looked like before, it looked like an 19th Century town or something, differently not as modern as South Park.

Everyone was dressed in old fashion clothing, distastefully and despicable is two words that come to mind when I stare at the white dresses the girls where and that plait while the boys clothing aren't much better with the white skirt, black shorts or trousers and the black formal shoes. The town seems to have a dress code and everyone looks like they are in a school uniform or something.

Everyone seems to be much happier than in South Park, everyone is smiling and laughing. Two girls walk past me and Angel into the church and I distinctively hear the words "God" and "Jesus". In South Park no one ever mentions those words and here it seems to be a common daily topic to talk about. Also the girls didn't have there cell phones out, they didn't have cell phones… no one in this town has anything from the 21st Century.

We are all the metal heads, the gangsters, the preps, the gangster wannabes, the rejects, the nerds? The only thing I like about this social society is there is no emos or Goths; I guess it's against the faith which is a good thing. I was never one to indulge into a trend, in South Park, my little group had our own trend, there was nothing cool about it… it was just being ourselves. There is only one trend in this town, the religious… One I have never seen in South Park… well not at this level anyways.

"So… what do you want to do?"

"Go to a Metallica concert…" Ok that slipped out, I don't know what I was thinking but I don't think the best band in the world will play into a town like this.

"What's that? We don't have that here…." I wonder what kind of music they listen to here… can't be that good but that pretty much was my life in South Park. It's weird when I started listening to heavy metal I also started getting good in my studies. I was seen in the school as a college bound person that studies all day long. I however never studied and played my PSP all day along while listening to music.

"What kind of music do you listen to here?"

"Music? Why do you like music…? I thought you didn't like the faith and praising God…" I don't think I am a good role-model or friend for this little child… she deserves to be brought up with good values and decency, things I was never taught by my family.

"I do like God, I just believe your town takes it overboard," I wanted to mention that I had actually died and gone to heaven a couple of times but she would think I'm insane. I have also visited hell, more than heaven which isn't a good thing; I have no idea how to explain all of this to a 5 yr old.

"Is there like a phone I could use?" I didn't see a phone at my new "family's" house… I wonder if there is one anywhere in this town that I could use. I really wanted to call Cartman, he and I had grown so much closer over the years I could call him my best friend... He was once the fat asshole no one liked and he still is but me, Kyle, Stan and Butters had befriended him. Although I doubt Butters will want to see Cartman again now that he has turned a new page.

"Phone? Is that like that television thing you told me about?" She doesn't know what a phone is? I doubt they have one in this town anyways. It's probably the work of the devil to have friends you want to keep in touch with. The fact is I hate phones… I rather go on MSN… but I don't see a computer anywhere near here either.

**Stan**

"I see, so why did you let Butters go to heaven's faith again?" I had decided to find out some information on this cult that Butters and Kenny have joined. Kyle came along and we already knew we would have no lucky with Kenny's parents so we decided to talk to Butter's parents.

"He had become a naughty little boy lately, his school grades maybe have increased but his behaviour in school was bad and I saw him listening to a song that was called cowboys from hell," Butter's mother slowly explained as me and Kyle could see nothing wrong with any of it. Cowboys from hell was a good song, Pantera was a good band and one of my favourites for sure.

"Was that really enough to send your only child to some religious cult?"

"It would straighten him out and plus we had been brought up in it and are still followers," The father explains and it was a stupid reason. Butters was the nicest kid in South Park High School, the bad behaviour in class was because of Butters getting bored in class especially English. He was a weird teenager, he found English easy. Plus our English teacher was a totally bitch anyways.

"Anyways is there anything else I can help you boys out with?" We both shake our heads as we prepare to leave, we did get some information on the religious cult and I know Kenny wouldn't like it there.

"Good bye," Kyle and I say in unison as we escape their house and enter the peaceful town of South Park. Maybe there aren't any strong religious beliefs in this town but we are all happy and nice people. Kyle's family is the only Jewish family in town and he had been constantly mocked about that although he was a non practicing Jew. His mother was quiet religious and even convinced the town to build a synagogue.

"Dude I don't believe they sold out on their children like that, Kenny has even been to heaven before,"

"Yeah but it was typical parenting from Kenny's parents, if they found an easy way to get rid of Kenny they take it," I say before we walk down the streets of South Park, and see some Wendy and Bebe walking along the streets while both talking on their cell phones. I can't believe how much more beautifully Wendy has become since when we were youths. I had a major crush on her back then and it seems to have grown over the years, I haven't had the guts to actually ask her out.

"Hey look Bebe, its Stan and Kyle, What's up guys," Wendy and Bebe walk towards us and hang up their phones after saying good bye to who ever they were talking to.

"Are you guys okay? I heard Kenny is gone now too," I feel kind of nervous standing this close to my crush even though she has started to like me lately, as a friend I think although I wish it was more.

"We are alright I guess," Kyle saves me the agony of answering because my throat has suddenly dried up and I can't keep my eyes off Wendy's eyes.

"Are you okay Stan, you don't look your normal self," I don't feel ok, I haven't since I found out Kenny was gone but I nod to Wendy's question. I know Kyle isn't okay either and Cartman is taking this the worst, he has completely vanished since our last practise. Wendy and Bebe were like the nice preps that are rare to find, at one point they were the bitchy kind that are common to find but they have become much nicer in recently.

"Oh I nearly forgot," Bebe searches her purse for something before flicking her blonde hair off her face.

"Me and Wendy are throwing a party, I know it was just Christmas and all but it's just we wanted to see our girls before we had to go back to school. We wanted you guys to come too," I don't understand why they would want us there at all…. Wendy grabs the invitations from Bebe while she smiles back.

"Here this one is for you, Stan, and this one is for you, Kyle," She hands us our invitations. I am not in the mood for a party; one of my best friends has exited my life for two whole bloody years.

"This one is for Cartman…." She hands it too me and I realise she is still holding one more envelope in her hand.

"Uhhh… I guess Kenny can't come," She hands the envelope back to Bebe who shoves it back into her purse. Suddenly the four of us stand frozen with depressed expressions.

"You guys don't have to come…" Bebe finally says realising maybe giving us our invitations was a mistake. We aren't obviously in the best moods right now but I feel like I should go to their party. I know Kenny will be happy if I finally get Wendy to be my girlfriend, although my nerves are preventing that.

"We will probably be there," Kyle says knowing I won't be able to answer. Wendy and Bebe say bye before leaving, too get their nails done or something I presume.

"Dude you got to stop choking," Kyle says once they are out of sight.

"I know dude, but I wasn't in the mood to see her today especially since Kenny is gone and Cartman has disappear," It was true, I don't know why but I had started becoming more and more nervous about being near Wendy as the years progressed, I have no idea why...

"Oh well screw it, it's not for another week, lets go find Cartman," Eric Cartman had disappeared completely, he was most likely in his bed crying while trying to keep his tears out the fried chicken he was eating. We knock on Eric's door and his bubbly mother greets us in her normal overly excited and happy way.

"Hey boys, Cartman could use some cheering up," We could hear a distorted guitar being played vigorously from his room upstairs. We make our way to realise he might be playing it extremely fast but it isn't very good and completely random.

"Hey… Cartman, how you been man?" Kyle asks as he enters the room to find it flooded in darkness without Cartman gloomily playing a guitar. I switch on the lights and enter the room and see clearly that Cartman has become a mess now. He hasn't noticed us entering the room and continues playing random notes at a fast tempo almost as if he was a speed metal guitarist.

"Eric?" Kyle asks but there is no response to his question as Eric continues to stare at the ground playing his guitar. I walk up to his amp and turn it off but Cartman continues playing it despite it doesn't really make a sound. Kyle un-straps Eric's guitar and he continues playing although there is no guitar there. I never seen Eric play this fast before, he speed almost matches Dimebag's or Kirk Hamlet's, he must have been playing continuously since our last practise.

"Cartman? Dude snap out of it," Kyle starts slapping Eric in an attempt to bring him back to the real world but he continues playing an invisible guitar and now looks like a zombie. He doesn't look like he has gotten any sleep in days.

"Kyle, lets put him to sleep in his bed," We both lift Cartman up, which seemed like an almost impossible task but Cartman doesn't seem to resist us. We put him in his bed and put the covers over him, his hands suddenly stop playing and he is just staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry Cartman, Kenny will return to us," Cartman seems to completely ignore Kyle and stares at the ceiling. I leave the invitation to the party on his desk before me and Kyle walk out. I hope he gets some sleep, you can die from a lack of sleep and Cartman looks pretty close to death.


	4. Kenny and Cartman II: Uniform shopping

Kenny

"So where are all the phones in the house?" It was the morning we were going to go shopping for our school clothes. I assumed what I was wearing was school uniform but apparently not.

"The faith does not permit phones in the house," Uncle James answers and I don't want to question him why. I feel afraid of being locked up in that room again for my "sins".

"So there are phones in Hollow's Peak?" I never realised how weird the town's name was for such a religious place.

"Yes just not in our homes," I can't believe they actually have a community of people that follow this stupid religious faith.

"So where are the phones?"

"Don't ask me questions, eat your breakfast," Uncle James snaps at me, apparently he isn't a morning person. We soon finish our breakfast and we make our way into an old grey car.

"It's Angelica's first year at Hollow's Peak Primary School," I remember my years at South Park elementary, those were the good years. A lot of my current friendships started in that hell hole we were trapped in.

"I can't wait to go to school it's going to be fun," Angel smiles before she starts singing some religious parody of a slayer song. I don't think she will fit in with them children in her primary school mainly because of this religious faith. I didn't exactly fit in my primary school with my orange hood and "poverty".

"Ok we are here," Says Aunt Imogen as she parks the car. I saw a mall that didn't look as old as the town. It reminded me of the South Park malls downtown and it looked pretty flash and expensive, I now regret not bringing any money with me.

"Hurry up!" Barked my Uncle after I had been sitting in the car staring at the mall for about 10 minutes. It was just so amazing to me to see something in this town that wasn't totally religious, although the people going in and out of the mall looked religious.

"Ok, we are only going to buy your school uniforms, no running off or anything," I disobey thought rules as soon as they were said. The family continued walking towards the clothing section of the mall while I ran off in another direction.

"Hey!!!" I hear Aunt Imogen scream as I disappear into an unfamiliar place. I realised my plan wasn't exactly any good cause I was now lost in this huge mall and I would be in so much trouble once we got home.

"Are you okay there Kenneth?" I look up to see Father Nick smiling at me.

"Uhhh sure, where is the gaming section in this mall?" I hadn't played a game in so long and I want to try out one of those previews they had at gaming stores. I remember this one time when Cartman wanted a Wii so badly he actually froze himself instead of waiting two months.

"This town does not permit games as the fuel violence and supernatural themes,"

"What? No games for two years? Damn it!!!" I forgot as I talking to a priest although he doesn't seem annoyed at all. I loved playing world of war craft with my friends and was addicted to it for quiet a while back in my younger days. I also remember this one time I died and went to heaven to play a golden PSP. That was fun, I ended up saving Heaven but I think the best part was I got to play a PSP.

"Well I'll be off," I thought I might as well return to the car and wait for my new family to return with my uniform and a growling.

"Kenneth," Butters suddenly says out of no where before running up hugging me. Kenneth was the last person I wanted to see right now due to what he said to me in the church.

"Hey Butters," I fake an excited look to see him. He seems to see right through this.

"It's okay Kenneth, you will get used to not being a McCormick and a righteous religious person like me,"

"How could you betray us?" I can't take it anymore; I am going to tell him exactly what I think of this place.

"I never betrayed you, you betrayed me. All those years I was seen as a lesser, just someone who you could use like a servant."

"That's not true,"

"Isn't it? It was always Kyle and Stan or you and Cartman. Even in the early days you and Cartman were best friends. I mean he mocked you about your poverty all the time but he still saw you as his best friend," Cartman always did seem to like me the most of out of the children that attended our elementary school, even though he constantly mocked me about being poor. He always gave me money for doing crazy things too. I always thought he did that so he could get a laugh but it was quiet apparent it was so his best friend won't die in starvation….

"You were never a servant you were always our friend, out of the boys that wasn't in our group you were definitely our favourite," That was the truth, we didn't exactly like Craig or Token as much as we liked Butters although I think that is going to change soon.

"See what I mean, that wasn't in your group," He says almost in tears. I didn't think it affected him this much.

"you guys always left me out…. And when I was included, it was as a side kick to Cartman who saw me as a servant that obeyed his every word…." The tears in his eyes were now started to fall down on to his white shirt. It was weird not seeing blue on this boy.

"What about that time I died for a really long time? You replaced me…." I lamely state remembering when I had to do my own little thing in hell.

"Until you returned…." His shirt was really wet. Butters was always known as a mentally insane child. He was always so nice but we neglected him badly in his youth at certain times. I never realised that Me, Cartman, Kyle and Stan were the only friends he had. Butters said that he falls asleep and wakes up to the sound of his screams when we were younger and we didn't really care that much about it or him.

"I'm sorry," I realised I had run out of ideas to convince him he had turned his back on us and not the other way around. I hugged him and he just continued to cry tears making my own white shirt very wet. He rested his head on my shoulders as I continued to embrace him and his tears. We were making quiet a scene I guess although no one seemed to care.

"I was expelled from the group for being "too lame" and I played with myself as I little child. I become so alienated I had my own little fantasy of being "Professor Chaos" and getting revenge against the group and society for rejecting me," He continued crying and I wished he would stop.

"I had a mental breakdown because no one cared about my evil plans and the Simpsons had already done it," I have no idea what he is only about but I decide to just listen to him instead of answer back.

"The Simpsons was actually a really good show," I agree with that but don't understand what else he is talking about.

"I'm sorry Butters, we always mistreated you and you always stayed loyal to us," Butters had become very self hating and always attempted to make himself better and be on his best behavior. We weren't the only reason he became like that, his parents had always been over strict and on the verge on insanity. He once gave out a suicide attempt and his parents said he would only be grounded for a couple of weeks. What kinds of parents do that?

**Cartman**

How did I get into my bed? Last I remember I was playing guitar…..

"oh your up sweetums," Says my dear mother who is nice and a drug addict that fucks anything that walks.

"Yeah mum, how did I get here?"

"Oh Kyle and Stan were here, they left you a letter on your desk, some party that one of your friend's are throwing," There was many things wrong with that statement. Firstly no way could Kyle and Stan lift me, they would need Kenny…. At least that's what I would assume. Secondly I have no friends other than Kenny, Kyle and Stan.

"Hey Honey," She grabs the letter and gives it too me. On the envelope Cartman written in very neat and nice writing. No way could it be a guy's writing, unless if it was that gay fag Craig.

_Dear Cartman,_

_You are invited to Wendy's and Bebe's mid summer vacation party. We hope that all four of you will be there but you don't have to come,_

_Love_

_Wendy and Bebe._

That is possibly the weirdest invitation I have read in my entire life and its not even because it's from Wendy and Bebe. I would see no reason for them inviting "the boys". We were labelled the boys from everyone... Me, Kyle, Stan and Kenny... Although Butter was regularly seen hanging around us and sometimes was also labelled as one of the boys….

After Kyle I was rank Butters as my next best friend despite the fact he is really a servant. Kenny is obviously my best friend and always will be… or so I hope and Stan is my 2nd best friend even though he didn't always like me….

"You are going to go to the party sweet heart?" She seemed to say before some random black man came from no where and waved hi to me.

"Oh Cartman, this is my boyfriend Allan, I didn't think you would be up today…." I could see that since the black man was holding chains and a whip. Damn it how long was I asleep or awake… or whatever for?

"Get out of here nigger face!!!" I yell at him before he runs out of the house.

"Cartman!!! That's rude, I am sick of your racist comments and rude remarks, Mr…. you're going to go to heaven's faith," That was the best punishment I have ever gotten….

"Oh ok, hopefully I will come back and be a good little boy," I mockingly said before she disappeared. I run out of the house and don't even care I'm badly dressed. I see Wendy and Bebe as soon as I walk out into my driveway.

"Cartman!!! We were worried about you… we were going to come and see how you are…" Damn it I liked it better when these bitches were nasty. Nice preps are freaky….

"Oh, ok…. I'm fine now," I say not even attempting to hide the excitement out of my voice.

"Read the invitation did you?"

"Yes… but I'm going to… uhhh don't worry I'll be at your stupid party," I don't allow them to protest as I run down the street towards Stan's house. Kyle and Stan are always at Stan's house….

"Hey guys!!!" I slam the door open to see my two friends on the bed talking about chemistry.

"Oh hey Cartman, you all good now?" I smile at the Jew who I used to hate so much.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to Heaven's faith as a punishment for getting rid of mum's black boyfriend," They don't seem to share the same enthusiasm to this that I showed.

"Not you too," Stan cries before closing his books and standing up.

"Well you got to go better prepared, a cell phone, a laptop, anything to keep in contact with us, I don't think they got phones down there," Stan says before pulling out a cell phone.

"I already got a cell phone stupid,"

"It's not for you… it's for Kenny, my dad got me a new one… so he can have it," I take Stan's cell phone and shove it into my pockets that are empty except a few packets of bubblegum.

"You guys got to get Kenny's guitar back," I say bluntly and as usually they nod and obey my commands. I was always seen as a twisted leader sort of person, a second Hitler or something….

"I have no idea how we are going to do that but we will do it," Stan says lamely before I do something lamer, I pull out my red diamond and observe it's the light it emits when the sun shines it light upon it.

"As long as we have our diamonds, we are linked by a force more powerful than the diamond itself, we are linked by friendship,"


	5. Kenny and Cartman III: That's not Kenny

**Kenny**

_We are scanning the scene_

_In the city tonight_

_We are looking for you_

_To starting up a prayer_

_There is a holy feeling_

_In our brains_

_But it is nothing new_

_You know it gives us glory_

_Running,_

_On our way_

_Praying,_

_You will pray_

_Dying,_

_For our sins_

_Running,_

_On our way_

_Saviour,_

_You will pray_

_Seek and convert_

_Searching,_

_Seek and convert_

_There is no escape_

_And that is for sure_

_This is the end we wont take any more_

_Say goodbye_

_To Satan_

_You have always been taking_

_But now youre giving_

_Our brains are on praise_

_With the feeling to pray_

_And it will not go away_

_Until our dreams are fulfilled_

_There is only one thing_

_On our minds_

_Dont try deicide_

_cause youre the one we will save_

I can't get that song out of my head, I loved heavy metal and they were using it to turn me into them. Their religious parodies of Metallica songs might not be the best in the world but I need music. I don't care that it is soft and soothing music, I need it….

"Hi, can I borrow the guitar today?" I ask as I sit down on the breakfast table.

"You have been borrowing it too often, you should be preparing for school, you only got two weeks before you must attend Hollow's Peak High School," I had forgotten all about school. I can't go to a religious school; I don't even know what religion this is…

"Hey, by the way we are catholic right?" Is a question I want to ask but I don't mainly because I might get in trouble. I had just gotten out of the punishment room, they locked me in their for nearly a week for what I did at the mall. They fed me, luckily for them or I would have gone to the cops….

"Oh I'll only borrow it for one more day this week,"

"Fine but you must show me the material you are wishing to play on it," I was planning on doing a couple of Metallica and Guns N' Roses covers but the lyrics wouldn't be religious enough. I make the lyrics up on the spot….

_Oh praise the lord_

_Oh lord… the god… who is our lord…_

_And do his every word… for it's his word that commands us_

_Oh praise the lord (I can't think of anything so I repeat this about 45 times)_

_Help me from my life of sin and tragedy, _

_I wish for guidance in the path of righteous. _

_Take the sins out of my soul, I don't want anymore_

_I don't want to die like the heathens, _

_Sentence to an underground chamber of fire_

"That sucked," Angel start laughing at my poor attempt of being a religious guitarist singer.

"We do not use that word, your going to spend the day in the punishment room," I was starting to believe the punishment room was only for me, since no one else seemed to misbehave.

"Wait, she is just a child," I pled them not to take her in there but they force her into the room and ignore what I say.

"You can't do that," I tell Uncle James but he just smiles at me.

"You got a song to finish," He hands me the only guitar in the house and walks off, not feeling he has done anything wrong. I stand there staring at the guitar, not this family's guitar but Butter's family's guitar….

Make his fight on the hill in the early day

Constant chill deep inside

Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey

On the fight, for they are right, yes, by whos to say?

_For a hill men would kill, why? they do not know_

_Suffered wounds test there their pride_

_Men of five, still alive through the raging glow_

_Gone insane from the pain that they surely know_

_For whom the bell tolls_

_Time marches on_

_For whom the bell tolls_

_Take a look to the sky just before you die_

_It is the last time you will_

_Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky_

_Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry_

_Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery_

_He hears the silence so loud_

_Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be_

_Now they will see what will be, blinded eyes to see_

I scream the words to one of my favourite songs and play the riffs too it. For whom the bells toll is an awesome thrash song but I bet the lyrics are seen as "not in god's tune" with in this household. I was singing loud and proud till my Aunt grabbed the guitar from my hand.

"You think this is funny? Everything is a joke?" I just smile at her rage, I know I'm in deep trouble but the way they treat Angel is terrible.

"You're spending the day with the girls cleaning the house," She barks at me before she gestures me to the kitchen. Esther and Mary standing their with mops I didn't see their before. Uncle James had just left for his job; I have no idea what he does. He probably goes around converting people all day, a Jehovah witness for this faith. He could be like one of those guys that visited my parents the day I was forced to leave my life in South Park behind.

"When I return I expect too see a clean house, I will be out doing some errands," I was about to ask what kind of errands but I realised that would just make my punishment worst. She goes out the house and the girls start washing the dishes, I don't know if we were supposed to do that.

"Why do you do it?" One of the twins asked me, I assume it's Esther….

"Do what?"

"Deny the faith and anger my parents,"

"It's your faith is…." I want to add a profanity but it would probably cause them to cry.

"Our faith is what?"

"Well it's good and all… I just think it goes overboard,"

"Don't you want to feel protected by the faith and to live a good life?" Good life isn't the right term for how these people live.

"uhhh….well it's not that it's just…." I kind of trail off and pick up the sweeper since there is obviously no vacuum cleaner in this house. Apparently vacuum cleaners are the work of the devil.

"Sometimes it's better just to do what they tell us,"

"Huh?"

"Well unless if you like getting in trouble you should just pretend to embrace the faith,"

"Yeah… just act nice, we do it all the time," Both the girls let out a laugh. Maybe these girls aren't as religious as I believed them to be….

"You two act being nice?"

"Yes most of the time especially to the elders, we do not wish to be unkind to them," I don't think I have ever heard the words elders and unkind in south park.

"But you guys believe in the faith thing right?" I don't really know what they believe… I just know they are very touchy about it.

"Yeah!!" Let both let out a high pitched scream that reminded me of Bebe and Wendy sometimes. Just thinking of Wendy makes me laugh; Stan is so in love with her and is now afraid of her. Stan and Wendy belong together… I don't know why but I believe they do….

"So… how is school anyways?" I decide to ask a random question as I sweep up the last dust in the house and put it into the trash can. I never done this much work in south park before, I guess my house was a barn. My dad and mum didn't really seem to care about me, Kevin or my little sister….

"What do you mean how is school?"

"I mean…" I wanted to ask how it is different here than other places but realise they probably haven't been outside of Hollow's Peak.

"Ah don't worry, you guys like school is what I meant?" I put on a fake smile as I picked up something that seemed to be used to clean the windows, "Mr Muscle" and a cloth.

"It's okay, the teachers are nice, but some of the girls are annoying,"

"Yeah like Marie and Renee, they are so lesbian," I couldn't help but laugh along with them; I didn't think I would hear the term lesbian till I actually got back to South Park. I had seen nude lesbians on porn magazines, I had a huge stash but it some how disappeared…..

"Oh… do you mind if I take a break and check up on Angel?" I ask suddenly and they nod. All we got left is the windows and I was pretty close to finishing them but I guess that was the kitchen and lounge area only, I guess I would have to do the bedrooms too.

"Angel…" I knock but entering to see the sweet and innocent little girl reading a bible, a very long book for a 5 year old.

"I can't understand these words," She says as I enter the room. I don't really understand the literature used in the bible either, English isn't exactly my best subject….

"Can you help me read the bible?" She turns to me before handing him a spare copy.

"Read it too me please," I do not want to do this and my heart started rapidly beating when I heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Are you guys done?" Esther… Or Mary asked before flicking a bug out of her long blonde hair.

"Uhhh… yeah, I'll read it too you later," I quickly get out of the room while holding on to the bible Angel had given me.

"Angelica is a nice child, what's with the bible,"

"Uhhh… wants me to read it to her later…"

"What ever for? We read the bible to her daily," I had noticed that, they seemed to have this whole "family" session where they read parts of a bible, sang worship songs and prayed. I never took part in these events, no one really questioned why either.

"Are the windows finished?" She nods and smiles politely; I try to determine whether it's her "fake" politeness.

"But you got to clean your room, then where done," I can't refer to that place as my room but I do as she commanded.

I cleaned up all my stuff and the room itself before realising some of my possessions were not there. Certain T-shirts, books, magazines(although my porno ones have sadly disappeared anyways), Comics and laptop have all disappeared. I had nearly forgotten about my laptop, Cartman had gotten me it as a birthday present last year.

"_Thanks for the Laptop Cartman," I decide to embrace my friend deeply but he pushes me off._

"_Yeah, games aren't really that good without a 4 gigahertz processor and such a power sound card" He gives off his usually meh-meh-meh evil laugh that in recent years has turned not so evil. _

"_That looks Neato," Says my bubbly friend Butters while staring at the brand new laptop he bought me._

"_Yeah dude, I feel jealous," Stan says as he stares at the $4000 price tag. I didn't know laptops could be that expensive, where the hell did Cartman get $4000? I wonder why Cartman left the price tag on, probably too show off about the price or something._

"_Kenny can know look at porn though a 14inch plasma screen now," Kyle the final friend that came to my birthday party jokes. _

"_Only if everything was 14 inchs, eh Kenny?" Cartman also jokes, I hate it when I'm at the butt of a joke but I love it when it's from my friends. _

"You okay Kenny?" Mary and Esther had been observing me standing there looking at my bedroom wall for nearly 5 minutes before they had spoken up.

"You two know where the rest of my stuff is?" I ask them but they shrug their shoulders.

"I did see Dad taking a couple of boxes to the garage but it's locked, so good luck getting into it,"

**Cartman**

I was at my secret hideout that wasn't so secret since the whole town knew it. I was in Stan's bedroom along with two of my best friends. They were on the computer playing a dual version of pokemon ruby. I watch as they prepare to battle each other on an emulation version of the game.

"No! No! Don't equip Pikachu with berry," I scream at Stan who obeys and uses to equip Pikachu with quick claw instead.

"Hey dude, you got a message," Kyle says as he observes the screen. It was Wendy which made Stan nervous already….

Wendy the prep queen: Hey Stan…

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: Hi Wendy

They were both on MSN and those were the worst display names I have ever seen. Stan seemed even nervous to talk to her on a chat program.

"Oh dude you suck," I said as I pushed Stan to the side and started typing on under his msn name.

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: I have to admit you are a sweet girl to throw a party I know is going to be awesome.

"Argh what did you do?" Scream Stan as he pushed me to the side thinking I had ruined his chances totally. I though I had too when their wasn't a response for sometime.

Wendy the prep queen: Thanks Stan, I look forward to you being there….

Stan jumped up and down in a state of happiness. I pushed him out of the way in attempt to work some of my magic through MSN

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: I can't wait till the party, I am honestly dying without seeing you around…

Perhaps I had pushed it a little too far, almost as if they were already going out but if it works, Stan won't be complaining.

Wendy the prep queen: Oh wow Stan I never knew you could be so nice

A little beep is heard as someone signs in and we are shocked to see it was Kenny.

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: Kenny?

Metallica fan for life: Hello there Stan Marsh.

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: It's Cartman, I'm at Stan's house with Kyle as usual we miss you.

Metallica fan for life: I miss you too, may God be with you.

The last part of that didn't sound like Kenny at all, they have changed him…. Turned him into one of them.

Wendy the prep queen: Is that Kenny? He just mocked me….

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: I don't think it's Kenny… it can't be… he wouldn't say may God be with you, what did he say to you?

Wendy the prep queen: He said than I was prep and preps are heathens that burn in hell for their sins. He also mentioned the dislike for the name queen as he doesn't recognise the monarchy…

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: That wasn't Kenny…. It can't be…. They couldn't have changed him… he wouldn't betray us or would he?

Stan had grown impatient of me typing on his computer and pushing me of it and typed his own message to Kenny.

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: You aren't Kenny….

May God enlighten your path: Touché. I might not be Kenny, I am Kenneth….

Stan Marsh of the Metal Head Society: Wendy, I g2g now, c ya later okay?

Wendy the prep queen: Ok, c ya at the party, bye

Stan turns off his msn before he turns at me and I can see a tear forming in his eye. Kyle and I feel the same way… We can't believe he was brainwashed so easily….

"That's not Kenny," I finally say after what seems like an eternity of silence. Kenny might be nice and will do what ever it takes to protect his friends and he would never betray them and turn into one of those bible bashers. Kenny has died and gone to Heaven, he didn't go all psycho Christian over it but he always had a respect of Heaven and never dishonoured God (or Satan) in any way.

"Yeah it's not Kenny,"


	6. The South Park Boys: That's Kenny!

Stan, Kyle and Cartman were all prepared for the party. Cartman was going to move away in a week in order to stay with a family that was willing to take him in at Hollows Peak. Stan entered the party hoping to get Wendy as a girlfriend by the end of the night. Kyle knew Stan and Cartman were thinking about those things but his thoughts were on Kenny.

The party started about an hour before the boys arrived. They saw a lot of their High School "Friends" including Clyde, Token and Craig. Michael Jackson's Thriller is being played as the people attending the party attempt to dance.

**Kyle**

"Hey, I'm going go talk to Wendy okay?" I look up at my best friend kind of surprised, he is actually going to talk to her. I guess he is passed the stage were his nerves get in the way.

"Okay dude, I guess Cartman will be chewing on appetizers and I'll be… meh go dude, hope you score," I give him a warm smile which he returns. I see him nervously walk up to Wendy and say "Hi,"

"Meh-meh-meh Stan actually went up to her," Cartman walks up to me with a glass of punch in one hand and a piece of chicken in the other.

"Hey Kyle, Hey Cartman," Token and Craig make their way towards us.

"Hey…" We respond before Cartman wolfs down the chicken and smiles.

"We heard Kenny is gone," I have no idea how the word is getting around I guess it's got something to do with Wendy or Bebe.

"Yeah, he is…"

"Oh, well I'm sure he will return the same Kenny," I wanted to smash Craig for saying that, I know he would have smashed me if he was in my place. There was no reason to smash him really except a conversation on the internet with Kenny.

"Hopefully," I say before looking at Cartman who was pretending to drink an empty glass of punch. Cartman and I aren't the best of friends but Cartman and Kenny are and if Kenny has changed them I'm sure Cartman can change him back.

"Dude, want to ditch this party and go play a game?" asks the humble Token, waiting for a game from his toughest opponent, me. Token and I were known in South Park high as the best basketball players, fans of the game would come out of nowhere if they knew me and him were playing a one on one.

"Yeah sure, why not, you in Cartman?" It was rare for Cartman to really play any sport so I didn't expect a yes answer instead I searched the room for Stan. He was talking with Wendy and Bebe.

"Yeah sure," Cartman respond causing the three of us to look at him in shock.

"Uhhh okay, I'll go tell Stan that we are going to go," I walk up to Stan not sure how to say that we are leaving the party cause their isn't really much to do in front of the two hostess. I stare to the ground before speaking to them,

"Uhhh Hey Stan, I… I mean me and the guys," I gesture towards Cartman, Token and Craig "Are going to play a game of basketball…. Uhhh if that's okay with you?" I ask suddenly looking at the three of them.

"Oh leaving so soon? I wanted you to stay though honey," Bebe sounds almost like a Raisins girl when she said that.

"Oh but…" I didn't really have anyway to reply to Bebe's statement and I trailed off in the middle causing them to laugh.

"Cartman is going to play?" Stan looks at Cartman who returned to the snack table in order to fill up on food before he had to play a sport.

"Yeah, that surprised me too, I guess he wants to spend the last few days with us doing things he usually doesn't do or something…."

"What?" The high pitched screams of Wendy and Bebe cause everyone to look directly at me. Soon they turned back to what they were doing and pretended like they didn't scream.

"Oh… Uhhh…" I couldn't believe what a bad mistake it was to tell Stan we are leaving; I think it would have been better if we just left.

"Cartman is leaving too, his mother is punishing him for making racist comments at her boy friend," Stan explains as the four of us fall into silence, it is going to be very different without Cartman here.

"That sucks," Bebe finally says as she makes her way towards Cartman and Wendy soon follows. Stan and I watch as they say their goodbyes…

"So how's the party for you so far?" I ask Stan waiting for some information about how he is doing with Wendy.

"Alright, Wendy seems extremely pleasant towards me today…." He lamely says not giving much away.

"Oh that's good to hear, far there are a lot of girls here," I lamely add, I don't know why but it's almost if we are forced into the conversation. We never talk this way to each other…

"Oh we just went to say goodbye, if you want to go Kyle then we will see you at school," Said Wendy as her and Bebe came next to me and Stan once again.

"Ok, well see you two at school, later Stan," I say before I turn around and attempt to make for towards my friends before I am embraced. At first I though it was Stan but I turn around to see Bebe hugging me and I can almost feel the colour in my cheeks start to rise.

"Oh… uhhh… umm…" I say having nothing to add to this….

"I'll miss you Kyle," I wonder if someone spiked the punch or something…

"Uhhh… I'll miss you too," I lamely say wanting to escape her bear hug.

"Can I come watch you play," I wanted to say no but I found myself nodding. She grabbed my arm and rested her head on it before walk towards my friends and I was redder than Cartman's shirt.

"Uhhh ok, company?" Cartman actually gives me a warm smile, I guess he realises he won't be seeing us for a long time or something and has decided to be nicer. He may only be gone for a year and a half, less than Kenny is, but he will still be gone for a long time. This holiday has been the least fun yet; two of my best friends have been force to move away.

"Let's go already," Bebe impatiently demands as we exit her party and go towards the basketball courts.

**Stan**

Wendy has been talking to me for the majority of this party and I can't believe how at ease I feel.

"Wendy there is something I have to say," I said once she finished talking about something I had been paying no attention too. I had been paying attention her before but I drifted away for the last ten minutes thinking about how to say it, I decided to be straight out with it.

"I… love you," I felt the colour in my cheeks suddenly rise and my throat started to close up and the nervousness slowly returning.

"You do? Well your ugly," I can't believe she was so straight up about ripping my heart into two after she had been so nice earlier.

"I'm joking, I love you too," She gave me a hug and kissed my red cheeks. She grabs my arm and pays no attention that she is leaving her own party. He gestures something towards Heidi, I assume telling her that she will be going out for a little while. For a party her house doesn't really seem that wrecked, especially for a south park party.

"Where are you taking me?" She was dragging me somewhere before she stops.

"Oh… I don't know," She gives out a sweet giggle and let's goes of my hand.

"Want to go to my house… I don't mean like… I mean… just to hang out like…." Like me, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle. I guess the four of us can't do that anymore, not until Kenny returns in 2 years.

"What's the matter Stan?" She asks after I had been dejectedly staring at the floor.

"I…" I don't feel comfortable about discussing this with Wendy….

"You can tell me, what else are girlfriends for?" I guess she did have a point, girls are usually much more emotionally than guys and are easier to talk to about these kinds of things.

"It's just that Kenny is gone and Cartman is going to go soon, we can't hang out like we used to, I mean Kyle is my best friend but without those two, it's a different feeling,"

She doesn't seem to have a solution; instead she just gives me a loving hug. If I wanted one of those I would have told my mother about my problems.

**Cartman**

How the hell do the Jew and the black asshole do this? I feel like collapsing on to the ground and taking a very long breather.

"You okay Cartman, you're hyperventilating and you look like your going to die," The game stopped and everyone had their eyes at me.

"I'm tired, so tired I think I'm going to go home," I say as I walk out of the courts and towards my home.

"Time to play some world of warcraft or pokemon," I say as I drop into my comfortable gaming chair. My MSN signs in automatically where I see Kenny is alright signed in along with Stan…. I add both of them into a conversation….

Hippie Exterminator: Hey Stan, Kenny, it's me….

Kenneth of Heaven's Faith: Hello I hope you have envisioned the words of God into your soul.

Stan Marsh of the Heavy Metal Society: What is going on with you with Kenny?

Kenneth of Heaven's Faith: My name isn't Kenny, it's Kenneth. I though my friends would be happy that I have been enlightened.

Stan Marsh of the Heavy Metal Society: You can't be Kenny, your not….

Kenneth of Heaven's faith: I am Kenneth, what don't you too understand about that?

Hippie Exterminator: You're acting like a Hippie Kenny.

I feel all lost of having the old Kenny is lost as he seems to have been turned into a puppet. It suddenly appears to me that it might not be Kenny and if it is one of those stupid religious freaks then they won't be good at using a computer.

Hippie Exterminator: I want proof your Kenny

I turn on the webcams; I found a way to turn all the webcams in the conversation on. Kenny's laptop had a webcam. Suddenly Kyle signs in and I decide to add him in the conversation too despite the fact that he is a no good Jew. The sound had connected first and the picture was for some reason taking some time.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hear Kenny's voice.

**Kenny**

I was trying to break into a garage that was heavily padded. The garage was massive; it seemed to be the garage that car was parked in along with a massive bunch of stuff. Suddenly I hear a car pull in and I jump into the bushes although it was a stupid plan since the person had already seen me.

"What are you doing Kenneth?" My Uncle James asked as he unlocked the garage. He got inside his car and parked it inside and I entered the garage.

"No one gave you permission to enter the garage, out this instant," I wasn't able to see where my boxes where hidden. I escaped the garage and Uncle James soon follows and locks the garage up.

He walks into the house as I follow and I sit down to watch him disappear into a study room, his study room, that's probably where he keeps the Key. He reappears suddenly and asks me….

"What are you doing so such a glorious day?"

"Ah… I…ah… wanted…. To pray with you," I lamely say as he puts a wide grin on his face and makes for the prayer room. I realise part of their family nights of heavy metal parodies and bible study that they went to the prayer room everyday to pray.

"May the lord bless this child for seeing the light," I block his words out of my mind as I try to think about my laptop. I really want to talk to my friends again, it seems like it's been a decade or so and it's hard to keep track of time in a place like Hollow's Peak.

"Ok Child, you may go play your games," I don't know what games he was referring to but I exit the prayer room and enter my bedroom. It's a bright and sunny day but my thoughts are structured on my laptop, my friends and how to get my stuff. I will stay awake really late tonight and in the night I can go get my stuff, the key has got to be in his study room and the garage can't be that hard to search.

Later that day we were peacefully eating diner and I was asked to join their family night.

"It will be fun," After half an hour on the subject I finally caved once Angel decided to add her thoughts on the matter.

"Fine, Fine," I know if I do it once I will always have to do it, it's weird how they just didn't force me into their prayer nights like they force me into everything else. I guess they cherish their family nights and don't want me to ruin the mood or something….

It was fun I sadly have to admit, we sat around singing songs, all types of songs, from the standard religious songs to rap parodies. Then we read from the bible and I never realised how cool the bible is with its lepers and fun little stories. The last event of the night was the prayer session which was a bit dull although I was in such a good mood I didn't really care. Angel seemed happy as well and the family didn't seem to care that she can't say her full name yet.

I had been lying in bed for what seemed like an eternity before I decided it was long enough. I quietly sneaked into the study room that my Uncle James has and search for the key. The lights were kept off so I wouldn't get caught but I am starting to regret that now, I'm searching the room in the darkness. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards me head, I hide in the only I can…. Under Uncle James's Desk.

"I thought I heard someone in here," The lights are turned on and I know he can't see me but I feel frightened that he is going to find me. The lights are suddenly turned off and I can hear Uncle James return to his bedroom. I stay under the desk afraid that he might not be asleep yet. After an hour I decide I got to do this quick with the lights on.

I get up and turn the lights on and I start searching for the keys. After about 10 minutes I find the keys hidden in one of the desk's draws. I turn the lights off and make for the garage. I run to the garage and open the lock and start looking for my personal possessions.

I find the boxes hidden on a shelf, and I start to for my laptop. I can't find it, it's the only thing that is missing. Oh well, I guess they must have left it, at my house believing it's a vile machine that is full of sin. I guess the internet is full of porn and stuff like that….

Once I put the key back where it belongs I hear distant footsteps. It is dark and I'm in the hall but I can hear heavy footsteps of a man, Uncle James must be up. I quickly found shelter in the only place that I could, a door to the right of where I was, a room that I hadn't entered before.

"What the fuck are you doing?" These are the first words that spill out of my mouth as soon as I enter the room. Caleb and Daniel were giggling little girls over what seemed to be my laptop. My laptop was connected to a power point and what seemed like a broadband modem. I hadn't seen either of these since I was at South Park.

"Kenny, Is that you?" I suddenly looked at my laptop, they were in my msn, stuffing it up and making me look bad.

"Dude, these guys have been mucking around on my msn," Stan, Kyle and Cartman were all in the conversation and all their webcams were on.

"Oh that explains a lot," Stan says with a grin. That might explain my story but it seems they got a bit of explaining to do. Wendy is in Stan's room, resting her head on Stan's shoulders and Bebe is in Kyle's room resting her hand in his hand. Stan finally scored with Wendy, that's so awesome, Bebe and Kyle…. What the fuck?

"Anyways I'm going to be over their in another week Kenny," I let out a little smile, that seemed to catch the attention of the two boys in this room that were watching.

"Are you a homosexual?"

"What?" Me, Kenny, Kyle and Stan screamed in unison before we started to laugh.

"No, we are good friends you black assholes," Cartman screams loudly although he is aware that they are white. Caleb and Daniel silenced themselves up and continued to watch the laptop.

"Woah dude, isn't it late over there?" I stare at the computer clock and realise it is 4 am, I don't know why these guys were on my laptop at 4 am but whatever, I'm just happy to have it back.

"It's only 4am," I give them a wide grin which I am sure they can see back in South Park.

"Damn Ken," Cartman says with a grin.

"Hey, I'm tired, see you guys later I guess," I say before I wave them goodbye and close my msn.

"Kenneth before you think about telling our father, let me warn you…." I cut him off…

"I'm not going to tell your father, just let me use the laptop whenever I want okay?"

"Ok, run along kiddo,"

I go into my room and even though I do feel tired, I can't sleep. I got to talk to them, Stan finally got Wendy, Cartman is coming here and I get to use my laptop whenever. This is the first time in a while that I have felt truly happy.


	7. Cartman and Stan: Forgot about Butters?

A/N: Please Read and Review if it's not too much trouble….

**Cartman**

The road was dark and dusty as me and my mother entered a land full of weird religious folks and hippies. It was night and only 9 pm but there wasn't a person in sight, they must all have a bed time of like 8 pm.

My mother looks at me with a concerned grin but I respond with a warm smile. My mother might be a crack whore but she is my crack whore and she will always be. I hate to even admit that I will miss Stan and Kyle and what's worst is they know I will. The main thing is me and Kenny will be closer and I can get him out of there. I start to think that maybe this is a bad idea.

I am about to leave everything behind in South Park in order to be closer to my best friend, is this going to far or is my friendship with Kenny really worth having no T.V, computer, radio and everything my electronic mind desires? I am not sure but I don't have any choices so might as well be happy about leaving my hick town in order to join a religious community. That was a phrase I didn't think I would ever say.

"Mum, I'll promise I'll be good," I lamely say before I turn a bright red color, the same color as my sweater. I loved this type of sweater since I could remember, I been wearing this type since I was like 8 and I guess that's kind of weird.

"Okay sweetums, just remember to be holy," Like my mother really knew what holy meant. I mean she stared in a porn magazine once and still grows weed in our backyard. I never grew up religiously and I guess it's going to be hard.

The road comes to an end and the car enters what is going to be home for one and a half years, really much long than it seemed at first. The car engine slowly dies and my mum exits the car, I soon follow to see an old house that seems to have been painted white all over, it has a distinctive grey roof and calm and peaceful blue window stills. The door is painted a bright red color that nearly blinds me although it is night.

My mum knocks on the door and an old lady appears.

"John, John the child of sin is here," I felt like slapping the bitch right now, maybe I did some bad things in my life but being labeled as the child of sin is going to far. Does she believe I'm some kind of satanic child? I deserve a little respect.

I'm shocked to see the head of the house, John, a man that looks like he is in his late 30s and an extremely repulsive hippie. I nearly spewed up when I realized I would be living with this despicable creature. His hair was long and dirty, his beard full and curly and he smelled of dirty and weed.

"Hello Eric, you will be living with us for a year and half, it's just me and my mum," He gives off a short laugh while my expression stays in shock and disgust. A hippie living with his mother….. how original?

"Uhhh, I'm tired, I'm just going to go to sleep," I lamely say as I escape my thoughts and am lead to my room by an old lady. The room is small and empty; all in the room is a bed. It annoys me to know I will be living in this house with the hippie but I just go to sleep. I didn't pack much and I carried my only bag into my room.

I tried to ignore the negative thoughts and go to sleep but they kept coming, strong and hard. I kept thinking about all I was going through to see Kenny. I can't help but wonder if Kenny was in my position, would he do what I am doing? Would he leave his home, friends and life just to see me?

I'm sure he would… I and Kenny are best friends; he would do this for me…. I'm sure he would….

-

"Rise and shine," says the cracking voice of an old lady. I wince at the bright light shone towards me but after a while I decide to wake up.

"Good morning, you're late for breakfast we couldn't start with all the members of the family and a prayer," I resisted all urges to scream at him and exterminate this dirty hippie. It's typical they pray before every meal, I rarely pray but I guess that's this town for you. It's going to be annoying to pray 3 times a day for the next year and half before meals; food is the one thing they shouldn't be allowed to sprinkle religion over.

"Cartman why don't you start us off,"

"Ah ok, Dear Lord, thanks for the food….. uhhh…. Thanks for supplying us with bands like metallica, nirvana, pantera, Alice in chains, smashing pumpkins, megadeth…." I was cut off by the hippie's mother.

"I think that's quiet enough dear," She didn't look amused even though those were the things I was grated for.

"Cartman, I realise you aren't use to be religious, you grew up without a father and your mother is one naughty girl," The hippie's beard seems to be filled with fleas but that doesn't shut him up. "But you got to try and fit in, you must try and be holy," It's a reasonable deal but I don't agree to deals unless if it has something for me.

"Anyways I have bought your school uniform and text books for this year, school is only a couple of days away," I hadn't though about school to be honest; I was more focusing on being in a primitive town than anything.

"Uhhh yeah, I didn't get a chance to unpack so I'll do that now," I feel so weird just acting nice towards these hippie turds. I quickly made my way to my bedroom and unpacked the box of things I had. I never realised how lightly I packed, all I had was some clothes, my laptop, my ipod and a chocolate bar.

I nearly forgot the main reason why I came here, too see Kenny. I walk out of the house quickly and forget that I'm in a new environment; I have no idea where I am. Screw it; I'll just roam around this god forsaken religious wasteland.

The people are all wearing old fashion clothes and the town looks like it's from the 1800s. This town is nothing like South Park, no screaming little children, no Jews and everyone seems to be polite. Quiet different from South Park which has trouble makers, Kyle and annoying assholes. I can't stand Hollow's Peak.

**Stan**

"Dude, would you get off the computer already? They will come online sometime in the near future," I tell Kyle who has been on MSN nearly everyday waiting for either Cartman or Kenny to come online.

"I know dude it's just that it's unlike them to not talk to us in such a long time," Kyle was right… Maybe something bad happened to them… no I'm sure they are fine…

"Dude let's get ready to go then," Kyle suddenly jumps out of his chair.

"For what?"

"Our double date," I nearly forgot about the double date me and Kyle were going on. I was taking Wendy to Casa Bonita and Kyle was taking Bebe. We hadn't been on a date like this before and I know Kyle is as nervous as I am. I quickly rush home to prepare for the date but my thoughts are on Kenny and Cartman. Why haven't they contacted us…. They live in a town that has little electricity… maybe Cartman can't contact us…

I dressed up in a nice ocean blue shirt and long black pants and I was prepared to go on my date. I didn't bother with sprays, gel or any of that crap mainly because I like to stay as natural as possible. Lucky for me Wendy was driving, she had her restricted but it doesn't really matter because she has a nice car. I felt kind of ashamed that Wendy was going to be driving but the fact was I didn't tell her that I haven't bother to attempt to get my learner license.

I quickly go downstairs and wait for my date by relaxing on the sofa. My granddad comes in and he knows I'm about to leave for my date. He has lived so long, he is now the oldest member ever to live in South Park, a big thing from my family since we hardly got any records.

"Stan, remember to use a condom…" My grandfather's old voice box crackles and it pisses me off. Why does everyone believe that two teenagers in the 21st Century only go out in order to get laid?

"I'm not going to do that…" I lamely say, my grandfather is the last person I want to talk to about this. He suddenly pulls out a banana and a condom and shows me how to apply a condom to an erect penis by placing the condom on the banana. Now the banana and the condom are useless.

"Uhhh…. Okay… well I hear Wendy's car… I'm going to go now," I didn't really hear Wendy's car but I needed to escape my grandfather as soon as possible. He has turned in an old senile man that has no idea what he is doing. It was quiet cold tonight and I was outside at least 10 minutes before Wendy came by. I felt as though my blood had frozen by the time her car bright red car stopped near my drive-way.

"Hey Stan,"

"Hi Wendy," I say before jumping into the warm paradise that is her car. My blood slowly turned into the hot liquid it was suppose to be.

"Casa Bonita is Cartman's favorite restaurant; he once locked Butters in a bomb shelter just to go to Casa Bonita." Wendy lets out a laugh as we remember the old selfish, malevolent 8 yr old Cartman.

"Yeah I remember that, Butters thought he was the last person in the world," Butters was always a nice guy but he was always so stupid and childish. Now he is gone too. All this time we have just been focusing on Kenny leaving us, we complete forgot about Butters and he was a good friend. Now we got another person we need to some how contact.

"It's going to be different without Cartman, Kenny and Butters," I admit to her and I know she understands what I mean. I had forgotten about Butters but he, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle and I are best friends and it's like our group has been torn apart by this religious faith. Now only I and Kyle remain, while the rest are being brain-washed in a weird town called Hollow's Peak.

"Are you okay Honey?" I didn't realize we were there and that I had zoned out for like 10 minutes.

"Oh yeah, just thinking," My thoughts were all over the place but I just tried to put it all aside and enjoy the dinner here. This restaurant had evolved so much in the past 4 years, it started off as a childish place but they opened a new franchise next to it that was for adults and teenagers.

We jump out of the car and she grabs my arm and we make our way into the restaurant. Kyle and Bebe are already here and are chatting like good friends; it's kind of annoying how they became a couple compared to how I and Wendy became one. Kyle got it so easier, Bebe just hugged him and that was it. Me and Wendy…. I was so nervous; I mean I never had a proper relationship with her… I might have called her my girlfriend but in reality we were just friends and I know she knew that but now this is for real, I want this too be a good, strong relationship that will last for a very long time.

"Took you too long enough," Bebe says as we take our seats next to them. All of a sudden I feel a little uncomfortable, I mean I never been on a double date, heck I am even useless on single dates.

Bebe and Wendy start talking about some shoes or something while my mind wonders away. I couldn't help but think about Butters, the forgotten member of the group.

"Dude you okay?" Kyle quietly whispers to me and I give a fake nod.

"Ok, time to order," I couldn't help but laugh at our waiter, the second most annoying kid from our elementary school was now a waiter. He couldn't help but flip people off all the time, like all the time… but now he was forced to be polite.

"Hey Craig, didn't know you worked at Casa Bonita,"

"Well it's only for a month, just need some money before I returned to school," I was confused at this; Craig never needed money… ever… Token always covered him for whatever he needed. I haven't since Craig since the party and he seemed so different to what I am looking at now. We give our orders and I await my lobsters… weird thing to find in a Mexican restaurant but whatever melts your snow.

"I haven't seen Craig since the party," Kyle says a bit surprised.

"Neither have I," I guess we been too caught up with Kenny that we completely forgot about Craig, Token and everyone else.

"Ah, I need to go for a walk," I quickly say and as I prepare to leave Wendy says she will come too. As we exit the flash Mexican restaurant we enter a town we don't know well. The cold breeze blows on us and Wendy's long beautiful hair flies all over the place. I can't help but think how much of a loser I sometimes am. I don't even know how that thought got into my head…. It just did…

"Are you okay Stan?" Wendy asks after 5 minutes of walking. I didn't want to tell the truth and I didn't want to lie either.

"I'm not completely sure," I only realized how stupid that sounded after I said it.

"Uhhh I meant I'm…." I didn't know what to do, so I just ended the sentence mid way.

"It's okay Stan, you can tell me" It's weird, I feel as if Wendy is totally trust-worthy… even though she has screwed me over in the past. It's almost as if this is a new Wendy, a completely new girl….. A relationship that hasn't happened…..

"It's just Kenny, Cartman and Butters, I wonder how they are doing," She pauses and attempts to think of a response but she doesn't respond. He just embraces me and it feels like this is all I need in the past couple of weeks.

**Cartman**

I roam Hollow Peak, getting used to the unfamiliar area and starting to memorize where everything is. The church was huge, I don't even know if South Park has one but Hollow Peak's church stands out clearly. I saw last night that everything looked old but today I realize the shopping mall is quiet new.

"Cartman?" I was hoping it was Kenny but I knew exactly who that was.

"Butters, so good to see you,"

"It's good to see you too,"

"How you been man?"

"Uhhh alright, I been happier since I started obeying the faith, you should join in to Cartman." I tackle him hard and put my hands around his throat.

"You son of a bitch, you betrayed us," I will choke him to death… how dare he betray us.

"What…. Is… the… matter?" He struggles out under the pressure of my hands.

"you betrayed us is all you stupid bastard," This town is weird, no one was even stopping me doing this but I bet if I swore at God I would get shot at. I released my grip around his throat.

"Cartman, why do you always look at things negatively? I'm no different than I when I was in South Park. Just now I have a religion."

"Maybe I was wrong…. I thought you might turn into one of those people that base their life around religion…."

"My life is based on my religion but it doesn't make me any more different than I was a year or two ago."

"Oh… uhhh sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing…." My whole view on religion was just changed in matter of minutes... I hate the new powers Butters has.

"It's okay, people are always trying to kill me" I don't respond to this cause I have no idea what he meant by it.

"Hey want to grab a coffee or something?"

"Can't coffee is evil," God damn it.

"Uhhh ok… well I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, want to go to my house and play on my guitar?"

"You bought your guitar?"

"Nah but I got an acoustic down here," The excitement inside of me quickly dies down.

"Uhhh how about we see Kenny?" I hope he knows where Kenny lives….

"Oh okay," He starts walking and I follow him. I walked around the whole town today, I'm not used to walk so much in one day but it doesn't matter I want to see Kenny. We arrive at what seems to be Kenny's current house. Butter's knocks while I wait too see my best friend. Kenny doesn't open the door, the man who opens the door is an old man dressed in grey clothing with grey hair. I have never seen a man that radiated this much depression.

"Good afternoon Butters, what would you like?" He asks calmly and politely and doesn't acknowledge me at all.

"I want to see Kenny,"

"I see, well you can't right now, Kenny is busy studying, good day to you," He slams the door shut in our faces and I can't believe I was able to restrain myself without Kyle and Stan.

"Well what do we do now?" Butters ask and I can't seem to think of a good response.

"Don't know, what to go back to my place and listen to some metallica like the good old days?"

"Do you have some James Blunt?"

"Do I have James Blunt…. No I don't freaken have James Blunt, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was joking," He lets out a little laugh and I can't help but forgive him. It's weird, it's like a different Butters.

"Cartman?" The door opens and I can't believe I get to see him again.

"Ken!!"

"I thought it was your loud mouth,"

"Oh shut up you poor fuck," He embraces me warmly and I can see that he is the same Kenny.

"Hello Kenny, we were going to go to Cartman's home to listen to his ipod, do you want to come?"

"Lucky Cartman, got to pack his own things," He laughs and follows me and Butters to my 'home'.

The sun starts to fade and the gloomily dark sky is exposed. Me, Kenny and Butters spent hours in my bedroom with my laptop, playing all the music I loud as we can.

"Dude, we would never be allowed to do this at my house, play smells like teen spirit," I was waiting for Kenny to say that, of all the songs we played we missed one of our favourites.

"Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low," My laptop and Kenny both sing in unison, me and Butters decide to join.

"When the lights out it's less dangerous,"


	8. Kenny and Kyle: First day of school

**Kenny**

"Yay I get to go to school today," The little girl seemed excited about her first day of school although I bet when she gets there she will realise how crap school is. Well maybe it might be better than being in a house with Uncle James.

"Yeah I bet it will be fun going to school here," I lie as I sit down for breakfast. Hot cakes and syrup are always good no matter who makes them or what religion they are. Well as long as there is enough syrup anyways….

I sit digging into my pan cakes and ignore that I am sitting opposite to the man I despise more and more by the day. I stare at the table and see that there is $5 near my plate and I assume it's mine.

"What's this?" I ask picking up the note and wondering if I was really getting money for going to school.

"Lunch money," I never had lunch money in the past, I never really had lunch in the past unless if it was really cheap or my friends paid for it. My parents actually did make me lunch once, it was my first day ever at school and they wanted it to be special. My parents don't really seem that bad compared to this asshole opposite me but then again they forced me to live here.

I had nearly had forgotten completely about my family in the past few weeks but I had good reasons. There was too much shit to swallow on my plate, I was pushed into a totally new environment that I attempted to adapt to and because of that I didn't have any time to hate my parents for putting me here. Now I'm over that and I guess that's annoying, I really should throw a fit when I get back home.

"Kenneth," Uncle James roar snap me straight out of my thoughts.

"You were late to breakfast today, don't let it happen again," his voice scares me but he doesn't wait for a response instead he gets up and walks in the direction of his study room.

I don't know how to respond to it but I don't have time as Angelica grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house. I was able to grab my $5 before she did so and I didn't realise that she even was standing there.

"So where's the school at?" I never did see a school in this town but I am shocked as she leads me into a place that I never been. I assumed it was just a forest but once you get passed the mall there is some undeveloped land. It took us about 20 minutes to walk through the forest and on the other side was something that seemed too modern. There was another church, the school, a few large buildings, a movie theatre and a bunch of other modern things. It was almost as if I had stepped into a cleaner version of South Park, a town that is slightly modern. There are no cars on this side either; I rarely see cars in this town. I guess if someone is passing by or something, I never knew such a huge city that is world famous would have a town that is so excluded from modern technology.

It's almost as if I have stepped back in time or something but I don't have long to think anymore as I feel meaty arms crush my fragile ribs.

"Cartman!!" I say excited and realise Angelica has been standing there with a look of confusion.

"Oh… Angelica this is Cartman, Cartman this is Angelica,"

"Your cousin?"

"I don't really know any one else that is a kid except for my cousins, you and Butters," Butters, the guy that broke down in my arms a month ago about how we treated him, I don't know if Cartman knows how much emotional trauma we caused him.

"Well hello Angelica," Cartman says after a brief silence between the three of us. I am shocked to see Cartman give Angelica a hug and for her to hug back. That's so unlike Cartman.

We slowly walk towards the school and I can see it's a huge school, Angelica runs into the school with a look of glee and I and Cartman stare at all the students there. The school seemed to have 5 yr olds to 18 yr olds; it must be the only school in Hollow's Peak.

I and Cartman make our way towards our classroom, the only one for our age although it means we don't get any of those annoying faggots that skipped a year or two. I take a seat next to Cartman and we are automatically given stares from the rest of the classroom. Some of the students were whispering although I couldn't pick up what they were saying. The tension is suddenly broken when Butter's entered the classroom and took the seat next to me.

The classroom looked quiet big and like a regular, dull classroom filled with desks of 3s and 2s. The only thing different about this classroom and most classrooms in South Park High is the writings on the walls. Usually there is some crap artwork from the students or projects and work they have done on the walls of classrooms but in this room there are just a bunch of religious scriptures.

"Good morning Class," I was completely unaware that the teacher had walked into the classroom since I was staring at the walls for so long. The teacher was dressed just like all the students, in a white shirt and a skirt that went straight down to the ground. It was almost as if this teacher was wearing our school uniform. She didn't look pleasant at all. I bet she was really nasty and one of those typical old women in there 50s angry that they are in a religious cult that has taken them no where. Well not typical and I bet she is angry not at her cult but at the disobedience that might be shown this year almost as if she is a female Uncle James.

The class sits silently as the teacher introduces herself and starts telling us the rules and regulations of the school and the punishments that will follow if we don't obey them. It's almost as if we are in bible school on a Sunday morning or something but there was one thing in her lecture that made me, Cartman and Butters cringe.

"And if you shall break any of these rules you will be punished with a whip, depending on what you do and the number of offences you will either be whipped 1 to 50 times," 50 times with a whip? Damn it we are living in the 21st Century, isn't this illegal?

**Kyle**

I hadn't seen Stan often, in fact the last time I saw him was at the double date and there was something on his mind. I don't know what it was but I can bet it had something to do with Kenny and Cartman. I don't know why we are becoming such girls about this whole thing, they will come back to South Park and even if we can't spend the last years of high school together we can still spend the rest of our lives together.

I help Ike button his shirt not because he can't do but because we want to spend a little time away from mum. She always gets a little too excited before we return to school or a little too sad that her boys aren't going to be home again. Ike was a fucking genius and it annoyed me that an adopted son was much better than the real son but Ike is alright sometimes. He was like a stupid genius; he lacked common sense and understanding of things that didn't relate to his school work.

"You ready to go back to school?" He questions me after I finished buttoning his shirt and polishing my shoes.

"I don't know, I'm eager to see Stan again and of cause Bebe," Another reason why I wanted to stay away from my mother right now, she thinks Bebe is a slut and is annoyed at me about going out with her. She hasn't stopped yelling at me everyday since she found out from Bebe's mum.

"Oh, well I'm ready to go back to school," I didn't really care and it was a weird thing to say but I give him a warm smile. He was the best Canadian step brother you could have. I once went to Canada just to get him back during Christmas but I would do it every Christmas if I had to. This family is a strange one but it's a good one and even though we are all different we are all the same in some way. Damn it I'm starting to become a girl like everyone else.

I walk down there stairs and I see mum in the kitchen and I knew she would be there because we haven't breakfast yet. I can see our usually lunch prepared and next to it lunch money in case if we need it. I had actually saved quiet a lot from the 7 or 8 dollars she gives me a day for lunch. I walk into the lounge and place my bag there; Ike does the same but then heads towards the T.V because he is completely ready for school. I still need to have breakfast, walking into the kitchen was the one thing I feared because I know mum would be there.

"Thanks," I say as I stare at the pan cakes she has made, it's probably my favourite form of breakfast. Along with it I can see a cup of tea, a low form of caffeine that will help me going all day although we all drink mum's tea for the taste. I slowly enter the kitchen and sit down to eat my breakfast. The tension that I and my mother have had in the past few months is suddenly gone.

"Be safe at school Kyle," she says that softly and peacefully before exiting the kitchen, something you don't usually see in the morning. As soon as she is gone I gulp down my tea and start wolfing down the pancakes and syrup.

As soon as I finish my breakfast I decide to grab my school bag and walk today, I got plenty of time and I can't face the awkwardness of sitting in a car even after the pleasantness this morning. I walk across my street hearing all the sounds of the early morning. In about 15 minutes or so the empty roads will be filled with mothers rushing their children to school, people going to work and a school bus or two.

I like my mornings with the horrid pollution of noise, I like them quiet and possibly the only time I like anything quiet. I stand outside the school a little early, the school bus hasn't arrived yet and neither have most of the students. Suddenly I feel a cold, ball of snow smash through my silence and hit me hard on the cheek. I turn around angry at the offender before I realise who it is. I give out a small laugh and throw a snow ball back at him.

"Hey Stan, haven't seen you in a while," I sit down on the steps of our school and he sits down next to me.

"Yeah I know," he sheepishly admits while looking at me with an apologetic face.

"Why the hell are you looking sorry?" I say with a laugh although I know the main reason me and Stan haven't talked is because of him.

"It's kind of my fault, I been busy you know man, I was going to reply to your emails but I realised it was so late you would have been pissed off at me,"

"Nah dude, I was starting to get worried,"

"Look at these two gay fags," Says a sweet voice with a high pitched laugh. The doors are open and in behind them stand Wendy and Bebe who no doubt have been listening in on all of this.

"What are you two doing so early at school?" Stan questions them and automatically forgets about what we were talking about.

"I don't know. Why are you two here so early? Also why are you outside in the cold?" His girlfriend quickly retorts with a smile. Wendy was always smart and I know that's one of the things Stan liked about her.

The four of us silently enter the school and await all the students that are going to come through the school doors soon enough. Me, Bebe, Wendy, Stan, Cartman and Kenny were always in the same class in fact I could swear that my current class has stayed the same since like the third grade and I doubt it's going to change any time soon. Well now we don't got Cartman or Kenny.

**Kenny**

The first day of school is usually always just an information day, well today's only information has been on the rules of the school, the rest of the day was a bible reading session to refresh ourselves on what is right or something like that.

My ears are finally filled with the tolls of a school bell and I can't believe how bad of a first day it was. First days are usually cool but this one….

"Man, that sucked," Cartman exclaims as after me, Butters and him left the class.

"What do you mean?" Butters ask but Cartman decides to drop it and says the rules were rubbish. I'm not sure why he dropped it, normally he would have said your stupid religion and the bible or something like that but for some reason he seems a little nicer to Butters. Thinking of it he was completely nice to my cousin too, maybe because she was a little girl.

"I got to admit the rules are kind of strict but it's just so we don't sin," Cartman didn't even respond to that but nodded his head.

"So this side of town better?" I question Butters who has no doubt been here before.

"It's got a lot of things and one of those things is a music room," The look on Cartman's face must have been the same on mine because Butters said we both looked like happy psychos. Butters lead us to the music room, it was like a recording studio thing but lucky for us it was free since Butters was good friends with the owner.

"Dude we got to record some of this," Cartman says about an hour on the drums.

"Yeah, but your going to get off the drums now, I want to have a go," Butters says. Back in South Park we had a load of practise at all different types of music and occasionally sports so we could play basically any instrument.

The studio closed at about 8 pm so we spent hours playing and recording all this random shit. We went from our typical heavy metal to jazz to blues to country and then back to another typical style which was grunge.

"Wow that was awesome, you nailed the drumming in that Johnny Cash Cover Cartman," I tease knowing he just made something random on the spot since it didn't actually have any drums in it.

"Yeah I know, too bad Johnny was too good for drums," Cartman replies with a grin while we walked through the forest once again. The sun had started to fade away and we are close to a sunset.

"Hey guys I know where we can go," Butters takes a right turn, it leads away from both sides of the town. I was planning on exploring the forests but when the sun is nearly gone is not the best time for me, especially in this town.

Butters lead us to the edge of the forest, which was an inviting little spot. There was a large piece of land clear of anything but below it you could see a large blue lake. There was a small stream and it didn't look that low to the lake below. We start on the edge of the land and watched the Sun go down fully. No one said a word, not even Cartman.

"Wow that was gay," Cartman said a while after the three of us got comfortable and the sun had set. We all let out a laughed and I thought about how dodgy it was for the three of us to be here together like this. Everyone knows I and Cartman are good friends but we aren't that kind of friends. Cartman has never had a girlfriend but I know he isn't gay unless if he is Jewish too.

"Dude I got to get home," I say as I stand up quickly, I realise we probably been here for about an hour and I'll probably get a growling for staying out so late. No one likes an Uncle James growling and for go reasons. Well no one actually likes Uncle James so I assume.

"Yeah my family is going to kill me," He says, not saying mum and dad like he used in South Park since that's exactly where his parents are.

"Mine would just smoke some pot and play some tunes," He does his impression of a hippie which he has done well. It's shocking he can mimic something he hates so much so well. If he didn't hate hippies he could be one of them very easily just by acting like that.

Butters leads us back into the side of this town that has our homes. I give Cartman all of the demo crap we had been working on since I know Uncle James would freak if he knew there were recordings of the "devils" music in his house.

I walk into the house and I'm automatically given a hard stare by Angelica who runs away quickly as soon as her father enters the room.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" His voice roars almost as if a plane had just taken off over my head. It might as well have as well. I take a look in his eyes and I can see what were greyish eyes replaced by what almost seemed red. Red with anger.

"I was just out with my friends,"

"Well you're spending the next week in the discipline room, Go on, get in there,"

"What? You can't do that? School has started; I can't miss a week of school"

"I'll tell her your getting disciplined and she will send over the work your class is doing, in the room now," Fucking bullshit!!!


	9. Cartman and Stan II: A dark secret

**Cartman**

"Nah, well that's the stuff we worked on ay," I send Stan and Kyle the demos on MSN. It takes a bit of a while to transfer so we decide to continue talking.

"Where is Kenny anyways?" Stan promptly asks, I guess Kenny hasn't spoken to them in a while.

"I haven't seen him 3 days, that's actually kind of weird I got to go see what's up,"

"You been keeping track fat ass?" Kyle smirks at me.

"Shut up Jew," Although me and Kyle are fighting I am so glad to be talking to him. It's like we are friends but we aren't the friendliest of friends. We been like that in recent years, they might have started off hating me but they got adore me now and I know they do.

I close the door of my house and start walking towards Kenny's depressed house. I knock on the door and the door is immediately answered by his ugly grey uncle.

"Can I help you Eric?" Oh he remembers my name, that's good…. I think.

"Uhhh where is Kenny, I haven't seen him in 3 days and I'm getting worried,"

"Kenny is in the discipline room,"

"What?"

"The discipline room, he returned home way past sunset one day and I had to punish him for it, He must spend the week in there"

"Wait, you can't lock him up in a room, this is America, the 21st Century,"

"The 21st Century and America have too much sin, we are attempting to purify the nation," I don't have any idea what he meant by that and I couldn't care less.

"Can I at least see Kenny?"

"No, I'm extremely busy, good day to you Eric," He slams the door inches from my face. Damn it! Now what? I start walking but I have no idea where I'm going till I look up and see Butter's house. I knock on his door and am greeted by his auntie, a seemingly nice lady in her mid 30s. Her blonde hair is tied in a pony tail and her eyes look just like Butters.

"Hey Cartman," Butters say as he gestures me into the house and makes me take a seat. His auntie disappears into the kitchen and comes back into the living with a plate of cookies and two drinks.

"You boys enjoy," she says before disappearing into the kitchen again and this time not reappearing. She kind of reminds me of my mum or Stan's mum or even Kyle's mum, I have no idea why but I guess it's because of the free food.

"Kenny's been locked up," The words just slipped out of me and I can see Butters eye me carefully, waiting for me to elaborate.

"He has been locked up in this punishment room since that day we went to that lake,"

"Oh…. He has been put into a discipline room, for how long?"

"Ah about a week I think,"

"Well every house has a discipline room… well most, if you do something really bad you're put into them," He gets up and opens a door underneath his stairs. There are another set of stairs and they go down into a tiny room that has a little desk in it. The room is incredible small but it doesn't have enough lights to fill the room. Its corners lay in darkness and it's the creepiest thing I seen in this town so far.

"Damn it, that's just great," I say annoyed at the fact that Kenny is going to be locked up in a room like this.

"Well he will be out in a couple of days, they give him food and stuff, best not worry about it, come on I'll take you too sunshine lake," Best not worry about it? I couldn't help but think maybe he was right. I mean if I worry about this I will be depressed for the rest of this week.

"Sunshine lake?"

"It's the place I took you and Ken,"

"Damn they name these places some weird names,"

"Sunshine is pure, it's meant to drain you of your sorrows, of your sins, of your past and prepare you to move on, it's the place where they take people before they….." He trails off and starts walking out of his house.

"Before what?"

"There are some things in this town that shouldn't be allowed," No shit! I wait for him to continue but he doesn't. He closes the door and starts to walk towards the forest.

"What do you mean?"

"You must be warned with who you talk too and about what," I have no idea what he is talking about. He has all of a sudden become a riddle and I'm started to feel afraid to question him but I need too.

"What are you talking about dude, be straight up, don't beat me around the bush,"

"Look Cartman, just obey the rules and you will be fine, unlike Amber,"

"Amber?" He ignores me and I know he isn't going to talk to me about this anymore. I didn't realise we had arrived at the lake and Butters was sitting down near the waterfall watching the water fall down into the huge lake.

"Cartman can I ask you something?"

"Knock yourself out,"

"Why did you do all those things you did, you cause me so much mental trauma when I was younger and I just felt like killing myself," I wish he had just knocked himself out. I don't know how to respond to this. He suddenly bursts into tears and I sit next to him, holding him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am for my past, I was stupid, I still am stupid and I will always be stupid…. I don't know why I do some of the things I do, I just did them and now I regret it, I wish I was nicer to you Butters," His tears don't stop but I hold him tighter. I so wasn't expecting this, a couple of minutes ago he was secretive, all this weird stuff and something about a girl named Amber and now he is in a lake of his own. Bad metaphor intended.

"It's ok Cartman," He suddenly says wiping the tears from his eyes and looking almost as if he was okay with me. He breaks from my hug and looks at the waterfall again. I didn't think he was going to say anything but he starts up again.

"This town and faith might seem harmless and good but it's not, there are many dark secrets hidden within this town,"

"Like what," He completely ignores my question.

"Sometimes things are best not to get involved in, just be good and obey their rules, don't argue in school or at home and be a good boy and you guys should be fine when you get to leave." Is he trying to warn me? About what? If ask I know he won't respond so I just sit waiting for more information but he doesn't continue. He stands up and tells me he is going to go home now. I lay in the sun thinking how this could get any worse, Butters knows something and he doesn't want to say it too me.

"Cartman?" I look too see a familiar looking girl but I couldn't get a name. I don't know how much time has passed since Butters was next to me but it must have been a while.

"It's me Heidi,"

"Oh right, we went to elementary school together,"

"Yeah, but my family left when I was like 12 to come to this town," I hardly remember this girl but everyone knows me. I was known as a little trouble maker and everyone knew to stay away from me.

"So… how you been?" She looks startled at me question but takes a seat next to me and stares at the waterfall much like Butters did.

"I been fine I guess," I wonder if I can pump her for information about Amber but I decide not too when I look into her eyes and I see her crying. Damn it, it was enough that Butters was crying today and Kenny's been locked up, did I really need to help some bitch that I hadn't seen in years to cry next to me too?

"Don't cry," it was a stupid thing to say but everyone says it when someone is crying. I awkwardly give her a hug, I don't know her well and I don't want to give her the wrong idea. Also I don't want her to think that I'm a shoulder you can cry on all the time either.

"South Park is so much better," She doesn't stop crying but doesn't push me away, she hugs me back, something Butters didn't do.

"Yeah, you'll get no arguments from me," I don't think I am helping her by saying things like that but it's true. South Park is so much better than this town.

"Why doesn't your family move back to South Park?"

"Because my dad and mum love the cult," I automatically cringe when I think about her dad. He was a tough guy that hates boys anywhere near his daughter. I remember this one time when we got Butters to dress up as girl and attend one of her slumber parties just to get the future telling device. Damn it, we were so stupid back then. I also kind of killed her first father…. Don't want to mention that to her anytime soon….

"Well it can't be that bad here," It was more a lie since I knew exactly how bad it was here. She continued to cry but I just held her more tightly, I was running out of ideas to stop her from crying. I decide maybe I'll remind her of that slumber party don't know why.

"Hey remember that time you had a slumber party and we got Butters to dress up like a girl and go to it?" She suddenly gives me a warm smile.

"Who could forget that, a couple of weeks later I found out that you were behind the whole thing,"

"Yeah… sorry about that," I sheepishly say but she only gives a small laugh and wipes away her tears completely.

"Remember that time we had to look after an egg for a school project?"

"Oh yeah and I broke it, I asked the teacher for a new one and he threatened to break my legs while choking me if I broke this one," I say with a laugh remembering a few of the only times I actually got to interact with his girl. I never was a likeable person in elementary school but I guess I was never a likeable person at all.

"So how come your down here anyways," I didn't know how to explain to her that I came here for Kenny. It would look a bit dodgy in my opinion but I decide to do it anyways.

"Uhhh I came to see my best friend again, uhhh Kenny," She gives off a loud chuckle and I can feel my cheeks turn red.

"That's cute, I wish one of my best friends would have done that," This isn't a conversation I want to be having.

"Wait you say Kenny was here?"

"Yeah, Kenny moved her about a month ago,"

"The good looking one from your group that hid his pretty blue eyes and blonde hair underneath that orange hood?" I couldn't help but give a laugh to that.

"Yeah the good looking one from our group, you might like him more now that he doesn't wear his hood anymore," Kenny was always known as the good looking one from our group and people also said Stan and Kyle were quiet good looking too but I was never given those comments.

"Haven't you being going to school? He was there the first day," I say quickly changing the awkward topic.

"No, I been sick, I'm returning to school tomorrow,"

"Well it will be good to see you there, uhhh can I ask you something?" She gives me a smile and nods.

"Who was Amber?" Her smile automatically dropped and I feel the mood in her switch as quick as lightning. I wait for the thunder but it doesn't come. Instead she starts crying again.

"I'm sorry," I say as I try to calm her down in my arms yet again.

"She was my friend, the only person in this town I could truly trust but now she is gone," She left town? I don't get what's the big deal about it. Heidi suddenly stands up and waves goodbye before leaving me to stare down into the lake.

I am ready for a new start, I know before I have been known as a twisted person, killing people, grinding up parents and feeding children with them and a whole lot of other shit. Now I wish I could go back in time and stop some of that from happening. I wish I could have a second chance, forget about the past and have a new start.

I stand up and start walking towards my house, one thing about this town is it's warmer than South Park. I walk into the house to see the hippie sitting and playing guitar while his mother sings.

"Hey Cartman,"

"Hi, I just wanted to know where the discipline room in this house is,"

"We don't have one, we are one of the families that don't have any children to discipline and if we do, we send them to the school and let the school deal with them," I look at him confused at the if we do, I never seen any other youthful person in this house other than me.

"Oh, ok," I enter my bedroom and eye my laptop; I got like a 100 instant messages from Stan and Kyle.

"Dude I'm back," I type down as I open their webcams once again.

"Shit, where did you go dude?" Stan looks as though I had just died.

"Just for a little walk, ended up running into Butters and Heidi," I don't want to mention to them that Kenny has been locked up.

"What about Kenny?" Damn it Kyle I silently think as I try to come up with an excuse.

"Not sure, didn't see him," I lie but that seems to be good enough for them.

"So Heidi shifted to Hollows Peak? I only knew she moved to New York," Stan says in a bored tone. I always wondered what happened to Heidi, didn't really care that much though.

"Uhhh Stan could you do some research for me?" He looks at me with curiosity and waits for me to explain to him what I meant.

"On some girl named Amber, she if you can find anything, I know she used to live her but Butters mentioned it and something about the town having a dark secret and Heidi started crying when I mentioned the name,"

"Alright I'll see what I can find, what's the name of your cult?"

"Heaven's faith I think,"

"Oh it's a nice name," Kyle suddenly interrupts and reminds us that he is also apart of the conversion.

"I got to go; you guys tell me if you find anything on Amber, or Hollows Peak or Heaven's faith… or just anything useful." I must look like a little maniac but I wave good bye and shut off my laptop.

**Stan**

Heidi ended up in Hollows Peak, weird how I never heard about it before Butters went there and the past month we had nothing but conversions about the town.

"Dude, what do you think Butters meant by dark secret?" Kyle's webcam was still on and his eyes staring upon me.

"How the hell should I know, come down to my place already,"

"Fine Stan, but don't expect any blow jobs this time,"

"Yeah I forgot to pay you last time and you Jews charge interest," I add to the joke but we both decide to drop it there as he turns off his computer and starts walking to my house. I lay back waiting for him too come, I decide to lye down on my bed listening to smashing pumpkins. I start to get comfortable and almost fall asleep till I heard a large knock and the door open.

"Damn it Kyle, what took you so long?" He has a hint of glee in his green eyes.

"Oh I just saw Bebe, told her I had to hurry up cause I was meeting you but you know how she can get sometimes," I give an internal sigh and Kyle a warm smile.

"Well Cartman wants some information on this Amber and I want to know more about this Heaven's Faith," I eye Kyle as if saying it's time to work your magic. Kyle and I have been known to find information rather well for some reason.

"Don't expect me to pull any real research into this," Says Kyle with a smirk as he opens up google and types the words Hollows Peak.

"Damn Kyle stop being such a cheap whore," Although I don't want to help me with this I guess I'll need to at some point. Best that point isn't now. I rest my head on my pillow and fall asleep.

"_Damn it Ken," Cartman basically screams at him and slams his door at him. They have been hanging out a lot more recently, I guess it's because they both got a job together._

"_What happened man?" I see him sitting on the steps of his house, his blue eyes in tears._

"_Oh it's nothing, you know how Cartman can get," I have to admit I do but I never seen Kenny cry about it before. Why the hell is going on? I hold Kenny in a warm hug, I'm sure he is glad that no one but me is here to see this._

"_What did he get pissed off about now?" I never since Kenny cry, he was raised on the fucking streets like a pitdog or something and hell he could smack the shit out of Cartman any day but he continues to cry. No one does this Kenny, he might be the third wheel when it comes to the little group me, and Kyle and he have but that asshole Cartman can't be such a fag to my 2__nd__ best friend._

"_Open up fat ass," I say banging on his door and when I open I can see Cartman fuming, whether it was at the knocking or at whatever happened between him and Kenny before._

"_What do you want? I'm a little annoyed now," I move out of doorway and show him that Kenny's in tears._

"_Look at what you did," Just as I'm about to punch him in the face I'm shocked to see the anger in his eyes fade and remorse replaced his anger. He sat down at the steps and I watched totally confused at what the hell was going on._

"_I'm sorry Ken, I didn't mean to blow off like that," Cartman is…………apologising? I must be dreaming, there is no way he would ever do that._

"_It's alright, I guess I became a little cry baby," I feel as if I'm not actually standing here._

"_Wow," The only word I was able to say and they both looked up at me and gave a laugh. Cartman returned to his house and I stared at Kenny._

"_Dude, stop staring at me like that. Want to go to the movies?"_

"_What the hell just happened?" I questioned him but he never did reply._

I awake and nearly scream when I see Kyle lying next to me. His face is so close to mine I want to scream or punch him. I get up and take a look at the clock. 2 am!!! Damn now I won't be able to sleep tonight. That dream, it happened in real life, I was able to find out that Cartman wasn't that bad at all. I always never understood how he and Kenny became so close but we became closer to Cartman too and in the past he was just a dick that we had been trying to get rid of. Shortly after that I could nearly call him a friend.

I walk into the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea, I then quietly return to my room to see Kyle sleep talking. Kyle can look kind of cute sometimes; I can definitely see what Bebe sees in my best friend. It's kind of weird, I go out with my best friend's girl friend's best friends and my best friend goes out with my girlfriend's best friend.

In the darkness I see that Kyle left the computer on, I finish off my tea before moving towards it. I was going to turn it off but I look at the information Kyle found instead. Hollows Peak seems to be known as a peaceful town that is owned by Heaven's Faith. They seemed to be a community that live in backward ways in order to make sure they are clean of sin.

Nothing that seems to be out of the ordinary except that it's filled with this religious cult. All the information on Hollows Peak and Heaven's faith seems to be perfectly normal and nothing for us too fear. I'm not sure what that dark secret is but I don't know if the internet will have information on it.

"Stan!" A hand grabs me out of the darkness and I could swear I let out a scream but my voice was silent by a hand over my mouth. I turn around to see Kyle with his hands wrapped around my mouth.

"Damn you Kyle," He was letting out an uncontrollable laughter and he was starting to piss me off.

"I wasn't able to find anything useful," I feel like punching Kyle in the face, I felt really afraid for a second but I guess the look on my face must have been priceless.

"Oh really? Did you try getting information on Amber?"

"What about a last name?"

"Oh," I don't know what it is that we are actually trying to find but Cartman seems to want us to find it.

-

I wake to find myself in another awkward position; Kyle's left arm is tightly wrapped around my body. I quickly force him off of me and I can see I woke him up.

"What the fuck dude?"

"Oh, I just thought I should wake you up," I didn't want to mention that his arm was wrapped around me.

"Really? At 6 am?" He looks at the clock before stating its 6 am.

"Oh… umm," I'm not able to finish the sentence but I change my clothes and while doing so I find something I completely forgot.

"Hey remember these crystals?" I show Kyle my blue crystal and he slowly gets out of bed and starts preparing as well.

"How could I forget? Who broke this up for us anyways? Kenny or Cartman?"

"Cartman I think," I give out a little laugh. Cartman and Kenny were really close and I and Kyle are really close. Its weird how I and Kyle sometimes got called gay even though we had girlfriends but Cartman and Kenny were never called anything like that ever and neither of them had a girlfriend. I guess Kenny was a tough fighter, he was raised up in the streets and Cartman is a very powerful guy despite the fact he is quiet a bit of fat.

"No one tells you forever feels like home inside your bedroom," Kyle randomly changes the subject and I throw a pillow at him.

"Why didn't you go home yesterday?"

"Cause you looked so cute in your sleep and I thought I should join you," I grab a pillow and swing it at his head. I ignore Kyle and go to my computer; I send Cartman an email telling him to find out Amber's last name.

We both get dressed and go down to have breakfast. I don't know if he brought his school bag but we might have to go to his place afterwards. I look through my bag, double checking I got everything for Friday classes. Once I'm satisfied I feel annoyed that this school week has been extremely crap without Kenny and to some extent Cartman.

"At least it's a Friday," I say after we are both prepared to leave the house. He gives me a small smile and I know he is just waiting to see Bebe. I admit I too am waiting to see my girlfriend, Wendy. Him and Bebe are starting to get really close too, I wonder if they might be able to last for a really long time, like long enough for them to grow old together. Shit why am I even thinking about crap like that anyways?

"Well should we walk to school?"

"It's weird, I walked every day this week, haven't bothered to take the bus once," Kyle responses as he closes the door of my house.

"Want to take a bus then?" He shakes his head, guess he has going into the habit of walking to school.

"Kyle!! Kyle!!" A sweet little girl was running towards us and it wasn't Bebe. My darling Wendy was running towards me and Kyle in a frantic blur.

"What happened?" I question as I try to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"It's Bebe, she was found near a dumpster beaten pretty badly, she was left soaked in her own blood and in a very lifeless state." I and Kyle both look at her trying to find any signs of her lying. She was telling the truth. I hold on to Wendy tightly as she wets my shirt with her tears.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know but this was found near her body," She hands me a note.

_Stay away from Heaven's Faith. We will not hesitate to get rid of you too. This is just a warning._

"Oh fuck," I scream in pure horror as I hand the note to Kyle. How did they find out that I and Kyle were trying to find out about them? We grab a taxi and go to the hospital but I zone out during the complete trip.

"Stan, Kyle? Who is these Heaven's Faith? Do you know anything about them?" I explain to her exactly who they are and that we were trying to find out information about them.

"How were they able to do this so fast?" Kyle suddenly says as we walk into the hospital room that Bebe is in. She is lying in a motionless state with blood nearly everywhere and as soon as Kyle and Wendy she her, they break down and cry. I tightly embrace both of them but I feel as if I had just stepped into a horror movie.

"Damn it, this isn't real," I keep thinking but I look into Wendy's eyes in tears and I can't help but believe that this is really happening. No one makes those pretty eyes fall into a pit of sorrow. Whoever done this will pay but I'm afraid that they will attack Wendy next.

"We got to do something about this," Kyle finally says as he wipes away his tears and grabs Bebe's hand tightly. Wendy rests his head on my shoulder and I stroke her hair as I watch Kyle.

"Yeah dude, someone really has to pay,"

"How do you think they found out?" I ask knowing we got to kill their source of communication.

"I don't know, do you think they are listening to us now?" Kyle's question suddenly made me very scared. I don't know if we are becoming paranoid or if they really could be listening in on this conversation.

"I don't think it was the internet since they seem to live in primitive ways," Wendy adds her two cents on the topic and that's basically as much as she knows.

"It might have been, I'm not sure how they could have tracked us…. But the internet…" Kyle trails off and I suddenly feel very afraid and tighten my grip on Wendy. I don't want anything to happen to her too or Kyle, maybe we should just forget about it. But what if Kenny, Cartman and Butters are in danger?


	10. The South Park Boys II: It's time to die

**Cartman**

"Dude, don't you think this is kind of lame?" I ask Butters who had his eyes on the massive bible in front of him.

"What is?"

"We spend nearly 3 hours a day reading the bible,"

"No I love it," He says as we take our usual seats. Kenny is missing to the left of me and it really annoys me.

"We are actually early for once," I say giving a short laugh as Butters continues reading the bible even though there are no teachers in sight.

"Have you actually successfully read the bible once?" He questions me not in a joking tone and normally I would have just flipped him off or something.

"Nah dude,"

"You should really read it," I look at his pled with boredom.

"No way am I going to be able to finish something so long with olden style English," I respond in the least offensive way that I could think of. Butters stares at me in a dark way that disturbs me deeply. I am glad when I hear another voice that isn't Butters or mine.

"Hey, Cartman, Butters" An excited little girl screams and I realise its Heidi.

"Oh hey, you can sit in Kenny's spot if you like," I point to the chair next to me and she gives me a warm smile before sitting down.

"Kenny really sits here?" She says with a laugh and I don't know what the hell is going through her mind but I rather not know. Butters looks at Heidi with a look of sorrow and I don't know exactly why but they both seem to know something I don't know. I can feel both their eyes staring at each other and I automatically remember the email I got from Stan this morning.

"What was Amber's last name?" God damn it, I really make things worst! They both look away from each other. Heidi is staring at the ground, facing away from me and Butters and Butters is eyeing his bible so hard I'm afraid he might actually shoot fire out of his eyes and burn his bible.

Damn it, what the hell is so important about Amber that would cause them both to act this way? I need to find out who she was and why they are keeping her a secret from me. I am forced to stay in my thoughts since no one looks like they are about to talk.

It's shocking how fast 6 hours can actually be sometimes even when you hate every second of it. I never thought that was possibly because school always seems extremely slow.

"Hey, let's go to sunshine lake," I say cheerfully but Heidi and Butters look at me with wonder. I guess I have suddenly become obsessed with the place but it's just so beautiful.

"Alright," They both say in an almost bored tone. We walk near the cliff and watch the waterfall once again. This is the only place in Hollows Peak that seems peaceful and the only place in this town that I actually like. I might be obsessed with this lake but I feel like it's special, it has more meaning than they have told me. This lake for some reason makes me feel remorse but at the same time I feel happy and safe. It's strange, so fucking strange I don't know how to word it or how I could explain it to my friends. I decide is the perfect time to question them about Amber.

"Who is Amber? I'm sick of you guys dodging this question," They both look away and this time I'm not so surprised. I feel like screaming at both of them for being such assholes towards me.

"Cartman, have you been talking about Heaven's Faith on msn?"

"Uhhh yeah,"

"Damn it, I should have told you that they got the internet tapped and the home phones are also monitored," I look at him in disbelief but I can't help but realise he isn't lying. This is actually the kind of behaviour you would except from a cult that was as seriously as these bible bashing bastards.

"How am I going to contact Stan and Kyle if everything is tapped?"

"Here, take care of it, it's my old cell phone," I can't believe they got the internet tapped and I have to use a cell phone. I suck at using this annoying contraptions.

"Wait, I told Stan too do some research on Heaven's Faith and Amber for me," They both have a pure look of horror on their faces and I don't understand why.

"Cartman, Stan and Kyle probably got someone close to them beaten up," Oh fuck!!! What have I done? I didn't know that they Heaven's Faiths bitches would beat up one of my friends.

"This is partly your guys fault, I wanted to know about Amber and now… damn it…" I slammed my fist hard into the ground but I only hurt myself in the process. I tried to hide my tears as I waited for an answer from either of them. Just something, anything… they are supposed to be 2 of the only friends I got here.

"Amber was a girl that lived here, she was an innocent little girl but the cult ended up taking care of her," Heidi's expression is so sad I can't even believe it's possible.

"What? I thought you said she moved away,"

"I said she is gone, they…." She trails off and now for the first time am I finally getting the information I want about Amber.

"They burnt her on a crucifix," Butters continued but I only cringe at the thought of it. How could they burn someone and not get in trouble with the F.B.I or something? The government should have stepped in, for fucksake, does the U.N know about this? They need to know about this, they are performing crimes against humanity.

"What did she do?" They both look away again and I know that's as much information I am going to get out of them.

"Cartman, you really got to learn to obey the rules of school and home, we don't want that to happen to you or Kenny," For the first time since I arrived here, I am completely scared. I'm not only scared because I might be burnt but I'm also scared that Kenny might be burnt, or that one of these two might be burnt. I don't want to see anyone get burnt.

"Yeah, I got to," I ignore the stares that I'm probably getting from these two and look deep into the sunshine lake.

"No one out of Hollows Peak has any idea what is really going on here, it is rare that someone is burnt or cleansed," I cringe at the word cleansed, they must believe that killing the bad souls must purify their town or some shit like that.

**Kenny**

Finally! This time it seemed like I was never going to be released. I have the biggest look of glee on my face as I walk out. The door is never locked, it doesn't even have a lock but I don't want to know what Uncle James might do if I tried to escape. Finally, I had been trapped in one tiny little room for a week, I hate being trapped in this room.

"Hopefully you'll be home earlier today Kenneth," Stupid asshole is what I'm thinking but I nod my head. I take my free $5 off the table and start walking to school. Angelica is walking beside me like she did last Monday.

"Angel, do you like school so far?"

"Yeah, it's kind of good to be away from the house, too be away from Uncle James,"

"There is no escape," I bluntly say but she just gives me a laugh. Before entering the forest to the school I am joined by a frantic Cartman who is running like a maniac.

"Dude, you…" He eyes Angelica and for some reason looks as if he can't completely trust her.

"What Cartman?"

"You must be good, obey the teachers and your Uncle," I feel like screaming what the fuck at him but I stop knowing that Angel is next to me.

"Ok, I'm going now," Cartman looks a little relieved when Angel walks towards the school. Cartman suddenly drags me to the lake we had been the night I was put under house arrest. I'm just glad I'm finally getting some answers, answers to why Cartman is so much nicer now. I assume he is going to give me answers but instead just silently watches the waterfall. We haven't bothered to sit down and are just watching the lake below us.

"They burnt a girl here last year," I almost let out a laugh but I don't when I see Cartman's face is serious and he isn't lying.

"What? What dude?" I couldn't believe that what he was the truth. It seems like a lie to me, a lie that is slowly eroding my brain and turning into truth.

"This girl named Amber, I wanted more information but I couldn't get it, and I told Stan to get it off the internet and now Bebe is on a hospital bed… They have the internet hacked,"

"Dude calm down, your starting to act paranoid!"

"Butters and Heidi saw her burnt with their very own eyes and come on Kenny, you always believe me, why not now?" I guess he has a good point.

"I do believe you dude, I mean just calm down," I really did believe him, Cartman hasn't lied to me… well not since we became friends anyways.

"Oh shit dude, we are going to be late," He says after he looks at his cell phone, I am not going to bother questioning him on where he got that from. I and Cartman ran as fast as we could and if we knew how fast we could run then maybe we could have spent 10 more minutes near the lake.

"Dude, I never seen you run that fast," I say with a smile at Cartman who stops to regain his breath. For a fat bastard he has some speed, nothing like his 4th grade self at all.

The classroom was filled with students who were chatting amongst themselves. I expected my seat to be empty but there is a familiar looking girl seating in it. Cartman walks towards her and greets her.

"Oh Hi Kenny, it's been so long… I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you were coming today,"

"Oh nah, you can seat there, Hi Heidi, it's been a while hasn't it?" I question her as I take a seat behind Cartman's desk.

"Yeah," She gives me a warm smile and I watch as Cartman takes a seat next to her. It's weird how people are suddenly starting to like Cartman, it was easy for him to start again. They continue with small talk and I can't help but wonder if she even remembers the old Cartman. Well he isn't the easiest person to forget.

"Ken!" Butters tightly embraces me in a bubbly way but I push him off me.

"Dude calm down," I say as he takes a seat next to me. I realise there was a lot of noise in the class, if I was about to bring up something, then no one would really listen to us because everyone was all busy talking.

"So what did Amber do?" I suddenly ask once Heidi is finished talking to Cartman. Butters suddenly pulls out a bible and starts reading and Heidi turns away from Cartman and me.

"They get this way around the subject," Cartman suddenly says after a long and awkward silence. I guess this is what Cartman has had to go through in order to get information about Amber.

"You guys got to give us some information, Bebe got beaten up because you didn't give Cartman anything last time," It was more a pled for information but I got absolutely nothing for it

"What did Amber do?" I ask more firmly and grab Butter's bible, much to his displeasure.

"Look Kenny, Cartman, just be careful who you talked to and what you talk about, obey the rules of the faith and your fine," Butters seems more hostile than I have ever seen him. His cheerful smile has been replaced with an angry frown.

"But…" Cartman is cut off instantly.

"Butters is right," Heidi says and I feel like we have just pissed off two strangers. I decide to drop it for now and pull out a bible. Class hasn't started but my eyes are glued to the bible. I might have dropped this Amber business for now but I won't drop it completely and I know Cartman won't either.

"Dude, I'm sure if we walk down this way, we can reach the bottom of the lake," Cartman says as I face him and look at him with a face that says I'm-not-sure-about-this.

"Fine, let's go down this street then, we haven't been around here and if we get lost I'll blame you," He gives a smile and starts walking down the path unfamiliar path. It leads us to another forest; we didn't know there is one on the modern side of town other than the main forest of the town.

"Dude this forest is dark," I suddenly say realising there is absolutely no light entering the forest. It really makes me feel a little uneasy that were in a forest without light, it's starting too look creepy.

"What's the matter Ken? Scared?"

"No… but I feel this isn't a good idea,"

"Calm down Kenny, don't wet your pants, we are near the end of the forest anyways." I looked ahead and saw a bright light, almost as if the exit of a cave.

"Cartman, where are we?" Sunshine Lake is definitely not anyway near where we are."

We entered a piece of land that had a few trees and a house. As we got closer to the house we could see it was a big hall, one with crucifixes on the door. In the middle was a large oval table that looked like it was used for meetings. On the walls were photographs of people being hung, crucified, burnt, and killed by guillotine.

"Oh Fuck," We both say in unison once we realise what we see is real.

"What is this place Ken?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Damn it, let's get out of here," Cartman's voice sounds a little uneasy but I tell him no.

"What do you mean no?" Cartman questions me but I just start walking past the house.

"Look, there is a huge area behind the house, and I mean huge, I wonder what else we could find,"

"Are you insane Kenny? What if we get caught?"

"We Won't," We continue walking for a while and don't find a thing till we find an area that's got no trees at all.

"Dude, what's that in the distance?" Cartman says as his eyes are set on what mine are looking at. A strange device sits in the middle of basically no where and as we get close we both get a chill run down our spines.

"That's…. dude," Cartman looks at the guillotine with fear. The blade is cold and sharp and stained with blood. I never seen a guillotine before but I don't want to see one again. It smelt like death. That might sound strange but that's the only way I could describe the smell.

"Okay, let's get out of here," I say as I point at the sky. It seems like it is getting darker and we quickly run out of the area. The forest seems to be extremely short as we run for our lives, there might not be any reason to do so but we just were scared of the guillotine.

"Dude, let's get to the older side of the town." Cartman suddenly says as we are about to enter the forest to get to the side of the town that has our homes.

"Where have you two been?" Heidi and Butters doesn't seem to be in the angry state that they were in earlier.

"Well…." I start but I realise I have no idea how to tell them what we saw. Cartman thankful continues for me.

"Does this town have a guillotine?"

"Yeah, that's what Amber…." Heidi trails off just as she grabbed my attention. I thought Amber was burnt… no one mentioned a guillotine.

"Amber went exploring one night, into the forbidden forest and unfortunately for her the elders were having a meeting,"

"What?"

"The elders of this town have secret meetings and somehow she knew that they were having one. Her curiosity killed her," Wow we had just gotten away with what Amber did. This town is so stuffed up but I didn't realise how bad it really is till today.

"You two better not get curious either,"

"After hearing that, not even Kenny is going to be curious," Cartman says with a smile and suddenly everyone is laughing. I soon gave a little laugh myself and instantly the mood was changed. We returned to our side of town, the side that had our homes. It was weird how friendly Heidi was. Before today I hadn't seen her since like elementary school and now she seemed to be a good friend.

"Well see you guys later," I say as I start walking towards my house. The family are preparing to have diner and I set some plates just to make sure I don't get a growling. When the food is ready we all sit down and say a pray before scoffing it down. I decide to eat in silent and let Uncle James question his children on how their day of school was.

"How about you Kenny, how was your day?"

"Quite interesting," I reply honestly although I wasn't going to explain why it was interesting. I wasn't going to say I went sneaking into the forbidden forest and saw the elder's meeting hall and the guillotine Heaven's faith has used to kill many people. No, I'm sure if I did that then I would probably be sentenced to death.

**Kyle**

Those fucking cult bastards. I grab a hold of Bebe's hand and look into her eyes. She has regain consciousness but is still in a very bad state. I wonder if there are members of Heaven's Faith living in South Park. Ex-members that was able to act so fast. Suddenly my cell phone rings and I decide to pick it up.

"Hey Kyle,"

"Cartman is that you?"

"Yeah, didn't Stan tell you I got a new cell phone?"

"No… I kind spent the last few days in the hospital with Bebe,"

"Oh, how is she anyways?"

"She is getting better but still is in a bad state… you got to get those fucking bastards for doing this,"

"Oh if I do something I might be killed,"

"Might be killed?"

"Yeah, apparently Amber messed with the elders of the town, started snooping around and got burnt,"

"Jesus Christ,"

"I know, what's worst is me and Kenny did the same thing,"

"Dude… you and Kenny aren't going to be burnt right?"

"No, no one saw us, we were in the forbidden forest, we didn't know it was forbidden but on the other side was a meeting hall or something and their were pictures of people being killed by guillotines, crucifixes and a whole bunch of other things,"

"Dude please tell me this is some kind of sick joke, you, Kenny and Butters got to get the fuck out of there,"

"How, they will find us in South Park and do to us what they did to Bebe. By the way did they find out who did it?"

"No, not yet,"

"Anyways I called too see if Bebe was alright and I guess she is,"

"Is that honestly why you called?"

"Yeah, you might be a Jewish asshole but only I get to hurt you emotional."

"Why did you really call?"

"That is really why I called,"

"Wow… I don't know what to say,"

"Don't bother saying anything; I'm busy so I'll chat to you later,"

"Later dude,"

I get of Bebe's bed and grab a chair. Sitting next to her I grab her arm once again. No doubt she was listening on my side of the conversation.

"So why did Cartman call?"

"Too see if you were okay,"

"That's fucking bullshit," We couldn't both help but give a little laugh. I grab her hand a little tighter. Cartman did call only to check how Bebe was, he has become so much nicer in recent years it's just strange. He is no longer the next Hitler but he still can get like his former self at times.

"I want them to come back safely," The words just spilled out of me but Bebe doesn't bother asking any questions.

"I'm sure they will,"

"I want to get those bastards for what they did. No one hurts my precious baby,"

"I'm fine honey and Cartman and Kenny will be fine too," Maybe she is right and oh how I hope she is.

"My friend of misery,"

"Wow Kyle, you four listen to way too much music,"

"It's just Metallica is Kenny's and Cartman's favourite band,"

"I thought Cartman liked Slayer the most,"

"He switched, good choice too since Metallica are better." I have no idea how the conversation changed into this but we both end up laughing. Bebe's eyes showed hints of pain, almost as if she was about to cry.

"I really like nothing else matters, you got to play that for me tomorrow," I give her a smirk and a nod. I decide to move closer to Bebe and lay my head on her shoulders gently.

"Hey Kyle, Bebe" I turn my head to the door to see Stan slowly walking in. He grabs a chair and sits down next to me.

"Dude, they burnt Amber for something Cartman and Kenny did,"

"What they do?"

"Go into the forbidden forest near some elder's meeting hall."

"I bet Cartman and Kenny won't have been caught though,"

"Yeah, they didn't get caught but that elder's meeting hall sounded creepy, pictures of people being crucified or slashed by a guillotine." I can't help but grip Bebe's hand tighter than I should be. I must be crushing her bones but she doesn't seem to care, maybe she can't feel it.

"Damn it Kyle, what are they going to do? Especially Butters and Heidi, who knows how long they will be trapped there."

"Yeah, there is no escape,"

"Heidi?" Bebe suddenly asks wondering if it's the same Heidi she knows.

"Yeah Heidi from elementary school is living in Hollows Peak,"

"I wondered what became of her; we lost contact as soon as she moved to New York."

"Stan, Bebe, I think I'm going to go home now," I get off of Bebe and start to make my way towards the exit. They both say bye and as I walk down the hallway I can hear them talking to each other. My best friend and my girlfriend are good friends and that's something that cheers me up.

"Kyle, don't mess with Heaven's Faith," Someone suddenly grabs my hand and I turn too see Token and Craig.

"What? You guys know about this?"

"Of cause, Butters was one of our close friends too, he told us what happened to your girl, I hope she is feeling better," It's not typical Craig to show sorrow towards someone like Bebe but I guess they know a little more about Heaven's Faith than I do.

"Kenny, Cartman and Butters might all be in danger," I say quickly looking at both of the boys who seemed to be miserable about the situation.

"Don't you think we know that, but what can we do about it?" Token Black's voice sounds kind of depressed.

"They can escape…."

"Then what Kyle? Craig and I have thought about it for a while, going down there and rescuing Butters but then what will we do? They will find us and kill us, all 3 of us." I couldn't help but stop, I know they are right but I can't believe this is all real and it's happening.

"Tell Kenny and Cartman too behave themselves, Butters on the other hand… he will return in 5 years,"

"5 years?"

"Yeah, but he is good guy, doubt he will break any of the rules they got," I can't help but agree with that but 5 years is such a long time.

"Hey Kyle, do you want to come to my place just to chill?" Token is the richest kid in South Park and has the best house. How could I refuse?

**Stan**

"So she's out of the hospital?" I question Kyle on the phone.

"Yeah dude, look I'm just going to spend a few days making sure she is okay, so yeah…."

"Oh ok," I guess I won't be seeing Kyle for a couple of days, something I am not used to. I haven't Kyle in a few weeks and this only adds to the time we have been spending apart. It's so weird not seeing him daily or at least 3 times a week.

"Also, Token and Craig know a little about Heaven's Faith. They told me not to mess with them…"

"What? When?"

"One day when I was leaving the hospital, anyways got to go,"

"Later,"

I sat in my room doing my physics homework. Damn it, everyone knows that when kinetic energy of a car at a high speed hits and transfer into a person, then that bitch is dead. A little kid could tell me that people die from car crashes, it's fucking general knowledge.

"Are you okay Stan?" My mother was in a chair next to me watching. I didn't even watch her walk in and sit down.

"I….. it's just Kenny, Cartman, Butters… they are all in that Heaven's Faith, they kill people there…." My mother looked at me as if I had completely lost my mind and with that statement I can see why it would look like that.

"Ok, honey just tell me everything," I was actually shocked that she was ready to listen to my insane explanation. I told her everything from Amber to the elders to how Kenny and Cartman found all this out to Bebe getting attack. I must have talked for about half an hour but I ended by telling her there is no escape. I even gave her the note that was given to us as a warning. Maybe our parents will be able to do something for once.

"We got to go tell Kenny's parents about this, Cartman's mum… Butter's parents," My mother says as she gets prepared to leave. I follow her and my dad comes along too after we explain to him about Heaven's Faith.

"Those bastards," My dad says as we walk firstly to Butters house. Linda opens the door and gestures us in.

"Hello Butter's mum, uhhh we got some to tell you about Heaven's Faith." I say as I take a seat and I explain to her all about the faith and what they have done to us in the past week or two.

"I already know all that, Butters is a good boy, he should be fine," She responds gripping her cup of tea. The anger inside of me is fuelled with her statement.

"What you're just going to leave Butters with those psychos knowing how dangerous it is?" The rage was basically radiating off of me and I could see his mother look at me a little bit scared. My mum put her hand on my shoulder and I tried my best to calm down. We stood up and prepared to leave, I look at Linda, she looked like she was fading away to nothing.

"It's your choice, if you don't love your son enough to bring him back then I feel sorry for you," My father said just as we left the house. His words made me feel happy to have such a great dad, even if he can be a tiny bit stupid and he sometimes is an asshole. The next house we visited was Cartman's. It was pretty easy too convince her that her son is in danger.

Kenny's house had a cold eerie feeling to it. We knocked on the door and saw that we had interrupted their diner. We entered the home and saw the children complete their diner. I almost forgot that Kenny had a brother and a sister. The parents offered us a beer, I accepted but my dad slapped me on the head told me I can't have it.

"So what brings you here?" My dad explains everything too them, the whole family were sitting in silence.

"Daddy we have to get Kenny back, what if he dies and doesn't come back?" Kenny's little sister says finally.

"Shut up Girl, let me think," Kenny's father responds with a growl that frightened me.

"We need to get Kenny back," Kenny's mother finally speaks up after another long pause.

"Shut up Bitch,"

"What are you going to do? Beat me up, you no good redneck?"

"What you say to me you dirty whore?"

"Your asking for a beating, you don't even have enough love inside of you for your own son." By now they were both standing and ready to fight.

"Please, not in front of the children," My mother says and they both calmed down instantly. They both took a seat and something happened that I didn't think would happen. Kenny's father started crying, his tears dripped down his shirt and Kenny's mother embraced him tightly. They both broke down completely; I don't even know what is going on these days.

"Kevin, go get the tissues," I was kind of shock they had a box of tissues, I didn't think they would need it. The McCormick's were extremely poor and a box of tissues would be considered a privilege.

"So you guys are going to get Kenny back?" I ask awkwardly, if they could change moods so quickly they could also change back.

"Of cause," I feel a lot of joy in me, I feel like jumping up and down. Cartman and Kenny are going to be back in South Park. Butters might be too…. But what about Heidi? I don't really care that much about her but I feel extremely sorry for her.

**Kenny**

"Your parents called, they want you back," I must have a huge look of surprise on my face. My parents want me back? How the hell did that happen?

"Well when can I go?"

"A little excited to get out of here?"

"No, it's not that…. I just miss my parents," Two lies in one sentence. Uncle James continues eating his breakfast and I do the same. I grab the $5 on the breakfast table, I gotten like $50 just for going to school. Just as I am about to walk out of the house Uncle James talks again.

"You are going to be here for another 2 weeks, till then stay out of trouble." I give him a nod and a smile. 2 weeks, can't wait!

"You are really leaving?" I didn't realise Angelica was walking next to me but she was. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and I didn't know what to say to her. I don't want to stay here but I don't want to leave Angelica with these psychos.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back, I'll see if I can visit you sometime," I hate to lie to Angel but I had to stop her from crying. She looks like a younger me, right down to the blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like me she is going to be raised in a family she doesn't want to be apart of.

We walked slowly towards the forest and I gave her a tight hug before we entered the forest.

"You can ask if you can come and stay with me in the holidays,"

"You think your parents will allow it Kenny?"

"I'm sure they would and I'm sure you and my sister would get a long great, she is just a little older than you," I give her another hug and kiss her on the forehead before she gives me a smile and runs off into the forest.

"Kenny!! My mum called. I'm going back to South Park in 2 weeks. Sorry dude!" Cartman's facial expression looks fucked up, I can't tell if he is sad or happy.

"I'm going back in 2 weeks too…."

"Dude that's totalluh awesome," Haven't heard his use totalluh in a long time.

"Fuck we just got to be good for 2 more weeks in this shit town,"

"No shit Cartman, I think that's going to be the hard part." We slowly walk to school, we had a lot of time today so I think it was fair to spent a little time in the forest. I felt like a little child, playing in a forest with my best friend as if I was some little faggot. Shit stupid things like forests can be cool, I never realised that.

"Hey Kenny, Hey Cartman," The only thing that could ruin this moment was a third wheel and here she came.

"Hi Heidi," Cartman said while he started walking more towards the school.

"Me and Kenny are going to go back to South Park pretty soon,"

"What? You can't Cartman, you're the best friend I have had no friend in this stupid town since Amber died, this god dam town is filled with fucking bible bashers that think they are saints," I really wish I could have stopped her, but standing behind was Uncle James dressed in weird robes with some kind of symbol on the front.

"Uncle… uncle" Not even Cartman was able to enjoy the nice thing Heidi said about him. He was left as speechless as me and just pointed at him, Heidi turned around and her face dropped so far it nearly fell off.

"Elder James….. I…." Elder James? She seemed to have lost her words and I felt kind of scared. How did he get here so fast? I think this is a very good lesson for us, never mess around in a forest like little kids because you have no idea what strange old man might be hiding in it.

"Heidi, your words have said enough, you shall join your good friend Amber," Uncle James's voice was cold and hard and it sent shivers down my spine. His words and face were emotionless, he has sentence Heidi to death but he is acting like he has just doing the town a favour. Damn this town has some strange people.

"Wait you can't," Cartman looked like he was ready to hit him but Uncle James just ignored him and started walking deeper into the forest. Our walk to school was in silence as I tried to think of what Heidi did wrong but I couldn't find a good enough reason to kill her. I could never find a good enough reason to kill anyone.

"God dam it, your uncle sucks like monkey balls," I didn't understand what he meant by that but I nodded my head. Today was possibly the worst day of school in American history or maybe it just felt like that after we knew what would happen to Heidi. Butters was pretty depressed when he heard the news but Cartman's reaction seemed to be the worst. I understand Heidi and Cartman have gotten a lot closer over the month so I don't know how Cartman will take it when she dies. Walking home wasn't any fun today, usually someone would be happy and cheer me up if I'm down but today everyone was depressed. It pisses me off that this town actually exists and that these people can do fucked up things like kill people. My house was filled with delicious smells, I came home straight after school and for some reason diner had started early. Sitting down on the sofa reading a bible was the biggest asshole in the world.

"Uncle James, how could you do that to Heidi?"

"Do what? The right thing?"

"It wasn't the right thing dickwad, how can you be such an asshole to sentence someone to death? I don't like this town and you elders are fucking bastards," I was steaming and ready to fight but Uncle James reminded calm. One of the things I hate about him is he is so calm. I bet he will even be calm when he is sent to hell for his sins.

"Kenneth, I understand you are angry that your friend has sinned but,"

"Sinned? What kind of sin?"

"Kenneth I understand you are angry but your behaviour and language is unacceptable, you shall spend the reminder of your time in Hollows Peak inside of the discipline room. I felt like slapping him but I was afraid I might be joining Heidi in her sentence. I went inside the discipline room and accepted my punishment.

**Cartman**

Only a week till I get to go back to my peaceful redneck, truck drivers town. I didn't think there could be anything that could ruin the moment but I was wrong. I don't know why but I feel so attached to Heidi, it's almost as if it was Stan or Kyle that was sentence to death.

"Kenny got sent to the discipline room again, he isn't coming out till you leave. We will need to get his ticket," Butters takes his usually seat next to me. Heidi quietly takes her seat where Kenny used to sit. I watch her sadly pull out a bible and start reading. Tears start dropping on to her bible, the pages soaked in the tears.

"Heidi, I wish there is something I could do,"

"Cartman, it's not your fault,"

"I don't even know what you did wrong," I can't help but put my arms around her and let my own tears spill.

"I can't let you die, I won't let you die… your too good of a friend," I must sound so fucking lame right now but she is my best female friend. Well probably my only female friend.

"Cartman, you just got to get out of here, when your gone never come back," Heidi says giving me a tight hug.

"But your going to be dead…."

"Don't worry about me," Butters sits silently watching us, we all know we can't do a damn thing about Heidi's death.

"Good morning class," I didn't even realise the teacher had walked into the class.

"Now as you all know Heidi is about to be killed on the guillotine for her sins against this town. Elder James has ordered the execution himself." What kind of daily notice is this? Maybe something about the food they are serving today or about a maths test next week but no, she has to embarrass Heidi in front of the whole class. Damn it, we had a maths and physics test today. This town's education system is so backwards, we don't need to study ever. It was a slow day as usually and afterwards we walked to what is our favourite part of Hollow Peaks.

"Cartman this lake is known by another name, the lake of purity,"

"…."

"Heidi is going to be sent her 3 days before her death,"

"Yeah, I'm going to be here in a cell for 3 days," Her last 3 days are going to be looking down at the lake? Damn it… I can't let her die… I just can't.

"No…. no… your not, I won't let them kill you,"

"Cartman, you can't do anything," It was slowly sinking into me, I can't do a damn thing and neither can they. Me and Kenny are going to go back to South Park very soon and we can't do anything to help Heidi. She is going to be dead soon.

"I'm going to go home now, See ya Cartman and Heidi," Butters leaves us quickly and we are left to stare at the lake in silence. She grips my hand tightly and I grip back, I turn to look into her eyes to see sorrow. This town is possibly the worst town in the world. I am holding on to the hand of a girl that is going to be dead soon. She suddenly grabs my arm and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You can come with us," I know me and Kenny both have a bit of money from the lunch money we been getting. I'm sure she has some money too and together we would have enough for another train ticket.

"I can't, my parents won't allow it,"

"Wait your telling me your parents are okay with this, they want you dead?"

"They say I have sinned and I will burn in hell for what I have done," What kind of sick and demented parents would tell that to an innocent girl that has done nothing wrong. I want to stop this some how.

"If you do die your not going to go to hell and if you do Kenny says Satan is quiet nice and Hell isn't really that bad," Kenny has been to hell a few times and he is good friends with Satan but he says he prefers Heaven because Jesus and God are always so cool to him. I wonder what Heaven is like, Kenny has done his best to draw pictures and express what he sees in poetry but I want to see if for myself.

"Well if Kenny says so," She gives out a little laugh. She seems to be taking this really well, if it was me, I would be crying like a little girl. I rest my head on the ground and stare aimlessly into the sky, Heidi does the same.

"I wonder if I'm going to go to heaven or hell… or become a ghost," The sky is slowly getting darker but the sun is still visible.

"I already told you, your going to heaven, I hate it when Kenny's becomes a ghost, he doesn't leave me alone, he scares the shit out of me every time."

"Well if I become a ghost then I'll scare the shit out of you too Cartman," I let out a little laugh. As the sun slowly sets something magically happens. Her lips meet with mine, our saliva fuses together and it creates a sweet loveable taste in my mouth. My first kiss!!! My first kiss with a girl who is soon going to be dead.

"Cartman… I love you, a couple of years ago I never though I would say that but it's true."

"Heidi, you suck,"

"What?"

"I'm kidding, I love you too," This is like some romance story that's going to have a really fucked up ending and has a really fucked up setting.

"This really sucks…"

"What sucks?"

"I don't know… life I guess,"

"Don't go emo on me Cartman,"

"Emo? Screw that, that's worst than being a hippie,"

"It's getting late, we better get home," I follow her as she starts walking out of the forest. It's pretty dark now and I still got the taste of Heidi in my mouth. Her sweet saliva is dancing all around my tastebuds and it makes me extremely sad to know I will never feel her lips cling on to mine again.

**Kyle **

"Wow Stan, that's fucking awesome," I was so shocked that Cartman and Kenny are coming home. It was just another day of school, waiting at the bus stand on top of 3ft of snow. Typical school day, although it's different without Kenny and Cartman here. We were used to waiting at this bus stop since Elementary. Now the same bus takes us to High School.

"How much longer Stan?"

"5 days," 5 days is so much better than 2 years. The bus arrives 5 minutes late but me and Stan just take a seat ignoring the time.

"TIMMY!!! TIMMY!!!"

"Hey Timmy," Stan and I say in unison.

"Hey, St… Stan and Ky…Ky…Kyle," We greet Timmy's friend Jimmy. The two mentally and physically disabled friends have grown closer over time. They are like the retarded version of me and Stan. Jimmy talks to us for a while and includes some of his terrific jokes. The school bus stops at it's destination and all the students hop out knowing it's time for school. Everyone looks a little annoyed, practise exams are nearing and all the teachers are stressing out about them. I guess if we fail our tests they kind of fail as teachers. I am so failing the practise exams, it's going to be funny.

"Token, Token!!!" I hear someone scream, sounds like Clyde. Me and Stan randomly talk about Everybody loves Raymond and Friends. They might be shows that ended but we love watching the repeats. Clyde was looking for Token and Craig, he claims they had just gone missing.

"Hey Stan, you heard about the end of term school dance?" Wendy random jumps out of no where and grabs Stan's arm and gives him a kiss.

"End of term school dance?"

"Uhhh yeah, you want to go?"

"If you want too,"

"Well if you want to go Stan I will go, I personally want to go but I don't know if you want too,"

"Well you want to go so I'll go," I hold in my laughter knowing perfectly well that Stan dances worst than my grandma and she is dead. I walk away leaving the lovebirds to chat amongst themselves. The library is nearly empty but the heat radiating off of it is inviting. I take a seat and instantly I feel the warm sensation of the library fill me.

"What are you doing in a library honey?" I turn my head around to see Bebe smiling at me. She takes the empty seat next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kyle did you hear about the end of term ball?"

"Yeah Wendy was talking about it," I search my page for my history notes. I find the folder and search through to the World War 2 section.

"Well want to go Kyle?"

"I already got a date,"

"WHAT!!!!!" She screamed so loud that a window cracked.

"I'm joking, of cause I'll go with you," She calmed down instantly and gave a laugh.

"Don't do that to me Kyle, next time you do that I'll fucking kill you,"

"Shut up Bebe," I give her a kiss before studying the notes I should have studied last night.

"History is hard and annoying Kyle, you would think it is a simple subject but fuck no,"

"Yeah I know, I don't think I'm going to get enough credits to take it next year,"

"Neither,"

The bell suddenly rings and we both run to our form class together. I finally feel happy, Kenny and Cartman are coming home and me and Bebe are stronger than ever. A few months ago I didn't think these things would have made me so happy but they have. I can't explain how happy I feel. It's almost as if I got bipolar or something, maybe I smoked some weed and forgot about it.

"Bebe," I say before we enter the room.

"Yeah Kyle?"

"I love you and I always will," Wow now I know why Kenny says Mania makes him do stupid things.

"Awh your so sweet honey, I love you too,"

**Stan**

Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck!!! I can't dance but Wendy doesn't know that but she will know that soon. I only agreed because she wanted to do it, damn it, is this how the rest of my life is going to be?

I feel so depressed, almost like I got fucking bipolar. No wonder Kenny hates his depression phrases. I walk slowly behind Wendy, our class seems a long, long away.

"Stan are you okay?"

"Sure, I mean Kenny and Cartman are coming home, me and you are going to that… uhhh dance,"

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah," I didn't let her ask me anymore questions as I quickly walk into the classroom and took a seat next to Kyle. He gives me a wide grin and looks extremely happy.

"We got a new teacher today, your last one got AIDS and shot himself," Half the class gave a cheer while the other half let out some tears.

"Say hello to Mr Chef," My eyes look towards the former elementary chef standing in front us, now he is a high school teacher.

"Now students I know he is as black as the night so I warn you, don't bring any items of value,"

"Hey fuck you, get out of my class, who are you anyways?"

"A relief teacher,"

"Well fuck off, no nigga need relief here," The reliever walks off muttering some racist statements. Kyle runs up and hugs chef, as does other students from the class. I always imagine chef being the kind of guy that gets killed and then turns into Darth Vader but that didn't happen.

"Ok children, please take your seats. Now everyone knows that relief teachers are teachers that aren't smart enough to get a degree. They are just like the Japanese, they have no soul." Wow everyone has to be a racist today, too tell you the fact I think racism helps the world. I have no evidence to back that up, not even a well structured opinion….. Maybe racism doesn't help the world.

"Okay kids, that's the bell, I'll see you all tomorrow," I always found form class to be a waste of time, they mark the rolls every period so no point on wasting 15 minutes in your class doing nothing.

My first class was physics which is definitely one of the tricker subjects. I take a seat next to Token and Wendy. I kind of feel a little left out during this class because Token and Wendy obviously understand the most difficult concepts of physics while I'm stuck wondering how distance equals time multiplied by speed .

"Wendy, when the force of a moving car hits an object, all the kinetic energy is transfer into that object, there is heat energy produced because there is friction between the two objects and all the force of both objects is balanced after the collision," I look at Token in amazement, I hardly understood what he said. I used to be like him, intelligent and all but I'm slowly fading to the I.Q level of a retard or worse… Britney Spears.

The teacher walks and greets the class before starting on a difficult lesson of physics. Everyone in the class seems to understand this shit but me. Damn! My eyes start to feel pain by the enormous equations. My head softly touches the desk and before I know it I'm asleep. Damn it, I shouldn't be asleep…. I'm going to fail physics!!!!

"_Kenny, dude what the fuck is going on?"_

"_Nothing dude, did you bring the sword of purity and the knight's treasure?"_

"_Why do you keep calling it that? The knight's treasure?"_

"_Cause that's what it is, dude if we are lucky then maybe we still got a chance to get out of here alive,"_

"_Are you fucking blind dude? Even with the sword we are screwed,"_

"_No, this is the key,"_

"_The key? I think your gone fucking insane, we got to get out of here before they find us here,"_

"_I'm not running anymore, we can defeat them with this sword,"_

"_What the hell are you going to do with that sword anyways? Nothing like you can kill them with it, they are way too powerful,"_

"_I don't know how to use the sword but when I do, you can bet I can defeat them all,"_

"_Ken, you've gone fucking insane"_

"Stan, wake up," I awake to see Wendy standing above me, the class is empty even the teacher is gone.

"You were snoring in class, the teacher got really pissed, said something about winners doing the work and losers sleeping in class." She laughs at my misery but gives me a hug after I don't respond for a while.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"…. I don't know, I just heard Kenny talking, it was really dark, there was some other people with him but I couldn't identify them,"

"uhhh well…. At least it's interval,"

"Wait, What? I slept through period two,"

"I tried to wake you for ages, but you were like in a trance or something,"

"Screw it, last go grab something to eat…" As we walked down empty hallways I realised something near the principals office. It was two bodies, two dead bodies…

"Stan!!!! What kind of sick freak would do that?" She was referring to their skin and flesh being ripped out and flipped inside out. Only their face remained normal and if I lived to a hundred, I would never forget the horrid look on their face. In the centre of one of the bodies was a huge sword that had a blade sharper than the nails of a witch. On the handle of the sword was a letter. The letter was addressed to me and Kyle.

"_Do not mess with the faith or you shall die a death more painful than this"_

"Ah fucking hell." I take one last look at my friends lying on the ground. R.I.P Token and Craig.

**Kenny**

I finally get out of the room again. I hate being trapped in their and this time was the worst. All I could think about is Heidi's death. As I walked out I thought this was going to be my final day here, I was told otherwise.

"Kenneth, you are going to stay here for another 3 months, we have decided not to let anyone enter or leave this town till Heidi's death." I thought I would be sad to stay in this town for another 3 months but I felt happy, I could some how save Heidi. Maybe it's a stupid thought but damn it, I want to die trying. I won't let Heidi die because then Cartman will be sad and when Cartman is sad, Stan and Kyle will be sad and if all 3 of them are sad… then I could kill the asshole that made them sad. I'm must sound like a fucking loser right now but that's how much I value my friendship.

"School will also stop during these times, if you dare cause any trouble Kenneth then their will be hell to pay for,"

"For Heidi's death will their be a trial or something?"

"Of cause, we are very fair people but that trial is already over and Heidi has been arrested," Very fair people…. I bet you are.

I slowly exit the house and start walking towards the modern side of Hollows Peak. They probably threw her into a dirty little cell in a prison somewhere in this side of the town. I walk all around the town but I don't find anything.

"Kenny, how are you man?" Butters appeared out of nowhere and greeted me.

"Alright I guess, me and Cartman are going to be staying for another 3 months,"

"Yeah, I know, if you want to see Heidi I'll take you now," I nod my head and he leads me through the main forest to an area where there is a tower. I never saw the tower before but it is separated from the rest of the forest by a stream of water. We cross the bridge and the magnificent white paint shines with my eyes. The tower is huge, and inside it we can see if very long flight of stairs.

"Hi, Heidi," At the top of tower was Heidi's cell inside a dark room. There was one concerted beam of light that shone right threw her cell but it was quiet dim. She seemed incredibly happy to see me and Butters. I didn't notice before but Cartman was silently watching her on a seat.

"Cartman, are you okay dude??"

"Oh Kenny, this town is terrible, we must escape it, we can take Heidi, Butters, your cousin and who ever you want, we need to escape now,"

"Cartman… there is no way we could escape the cult,"

"Don't say that, we got to try." Cartman seemed different, he lost weight and looked as if he is a dying person. He has lost hope, it's easy to see that in his eyes. His depression is causing him to think of crazy and stupid things. I hope I don't get depressed, otherwise we are totally screwed.

"Cartman grab a hold of yourself, I'll find a way to help you Heidi, I promise it, I'll save you and I promise it upon my soul,"

"Kenny you don't have to do that, I'm going to die in 3 months and I don't want you making promises you can't fulfil,"

"I can and will fulfil it, Heidi this town is full of dicks, it's time we teach them a lesson,"

"Kenny what are we going to do?" Butters asks me as he thinks of a plan. Nothing comes to my head nor his.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go," I leave before they have a chance to stop me. I walk towards Sunshine lake and stare at it. All I could do is stare at it.

"Hello Kenny," Uncle James takes a seat next to me, it's the first time I have seen him here. He is dressed in his cult uniform thing for the elders but he called me Kenny instead of Kenneth.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what Kenneth?"

"Don't act innocent, why did you put Heidi on death roll?"

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, so I could kill her myself with this," He grabs out a sword.

"The sword of vulgar, as soon as I kill her, her soul will be trapped within this blade and I shall grow stronger,"

"What….What is going on here?"

"See Kenny you might have had some experience with your powers in the past but the elders have complete control of ours," He has gone fucking insane.

"Look don't bullshit me with your lies, I'm going to make sure Heidi doesn't die,"

"She will die, I can assure you of that, Look Kenny the pure fact is that I have too much power to be stopped, in fact want to see something "cool"?" He lifted up his sword and pointed it towards a tree and a beam of concreted fire came out of it. It was a huge blast and the tree was completely vaporised. He had started a huge fire and I watched in fear and amazement as he pulled out his sword again and blasted the fire with a violent wave of water.

"What the hell is going on," I question the old man but he puts his sword away and starts walking out of the forest. I sit down again but now my thoughts are on what just happened. I know some strange things have happened in this town and even in South Park but what I just witnessed probably tops all of them.

Butters randomly appears out of no where and sits next to me but I don't notice. I just stare at the sun. Soon Cartman too sits down and stares at the lake. He is a mess and I feel truly sorry for him. We spend the entire day just relaxing on the mountain cliff and watching the waterfall and the clouds slowly pass by.

**Stan**

"Dude, where could they be?" I look at Kyle who shrugs his shoulders. This was the train that was suppose to bring them home. Their time in Hollows Peak is up, they should have come home 5 minutes ago but I still see no signs of either of them. There must be at least 100 people getting off of the train but we can't see Kenny's or Cartman's face.

"We got to see what's up, let's go see Kenny's parents," I say before walking towards Kenny's house. It's seems so typical of them to keep us waiting but I know they wouldn't pull a stunt like this to stay in that town. No way, they hate that town… they hate it so much but I don't understand why they haven't returned. Maybe they got held back for some reason…. Maybe the faith won't let them leave. What if they can't leave the faith, what if the faith have forced them to stay and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it?

"Oh hello, come in Stan and Kyle… I'll go get mummy," Kenny's little sister says as she opens the door.

"Hello boys," Says Mrs McCormick as she gestures us to take a seat.

"Hi Mrs McCormick, how come Kenny hasn't returned?"

"What? Isn't Kenny back yet, his train should have arrived by now," As the panic starts to creep into us there is a knock on the door. Kenny's little sister opens it to reveal Cartman's mum.

"My sweet little Eric still isn't home, I was wondering if you knew where our boys were,"

"Wait, both Kenny and Eric haven't returned," Mrs McCormick said angrily as she ran into the kitchen and picked up a phone. She dialled some numbers and started abusing the person on the other end.

"You made a promise you would return my dear son in two weeks," I heard Kenny's mother cry into the phone. There was an odd silence as Kenny's mother stopped crying and listened to the person on the other side.

"You can't do that," She starts to cry really loudly and I really want her to stop but I don't know what to do. I look at Kyle and he shrugs his shoulders. Soon enough Cartman's mum goes into the kitchen and calms down Mrs McCormick.

"Kenny and Cartman won't be coming home for at least another 3 months,"

"What?" Me and Kyle both scream at Kenny's mother who hasn't fully wiped away her tears.

"Some girl called Heidi committed suicide and the town has a rule that no one can leave or enter the town when someone has killed themselves for at least 3 months,"

"That's bullshit, Stan we are going to Hollows Peak and getting them back ourselves,"

"Yeah dude,"

"No you can't, they said if we tried to get Kenny, then they will kill him," Kenny's mother started crying more heavily.

"What? No… they can't do that," I scream thinking about how fucked up the current situation is. Damn it, I would give up a lot to see Kenny and Cartman again. They are two of the best friends a guy could hope for. Me and Kyle leave Mrs Cartman and McCormick alone and start walking towards Starks Pond.

"Dude, this is so fucked up right now," Kyle says and I can see sadness within his eyes. He randomly pulls out a green jewel, the jewel that Cartman gave him after he won that contest.

"Dude this thing is a real diamond, I can't believe Cartman just gave this to me…. I always thought he was a self centred asshole…. Kenny changed him,"

"Yeah, they are our two best friends,"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," We sit aimlessly staring at the frozen pond till Bebe and Wendy come.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Says Wendy as she puts her arms around me. Even her warm smile and loving arms can't make me feel better. She gently kisses me on the cheek and then moves closer to me. Her tight and loving hug makes my cheeks go a little red but I still feel down and blue.

"Cartman and Kenny aren't coming home for another 3 months and if we tried to get them then the cult will kill them,"

"What?" Bebe and Wendy both ask in unison. The look of horror on their faces would have been funny had it not be for the current situation.

"Also Heidi killed herself,"

"She did what?" They look at Kyle as if he is lying.

"Yeah… I can see why too, this faith seems pretty fucked up,"

"I can't believe Heidi is dead, I know we haven't seen her in years but once a girlfriend, always a girlfriend," A lot of guys could argue with Bebe statement but I guess it's in a different perspective. I stand up and start to walk towards my house. I am surprised when Bebe grabs my arm instead of Kyle or Wendy.

"Stan, I hope you don't get too depressed over all of this, remember Kenny and Cartman will come home and if you need to talk to some you can always talk to me," This is the first time ever Bebe has ever said anything like that to me. I stood in total shock and I was even more confused when she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Wendy didn't even bother to protest about the kiss but instead stood up and did the same.

"Wow thanks… I really do hope they come back… sorry about Heidi,"

"Don't worry about Heidi, she must be enjoying herself in heaven right now,"

"Yeah I bet she is,"

**Kenny**

I awake within a bed, the first time I have done that in two weeks. It's still early, I know that because it's quiet dark and looks like the sun is going to rise soon. I walk to the living room and open all the curtains. I sit down on a soft and wait for the sun to rise. I can't remember if what I saw yesterday was real or a wacky dream. It couldn't have been real, the fire and the water both coming out of the sword in blasts. It's almost like my uncle can do witchcraft.

Damn it, I got to stay focused on how to rescue Heidi, maybe we got to break the cage Heidi is in and run like hell, get to South Park and then tried to have the local folk help us in defeating these bastards. I walk out of the house and start walking towards the forest. Every single day I walk into these forests and now it has a different feeling knowing Heidi is locked away in a tower.

"Couldn't sleep either ay?" Cartman says as he tightly embraces me almost as if he was gay or something.

"Get off me dude and I did get some sleep,"

"Fine, Fine, want to go to the tower then… or the lake?"

"Those are like the only two places we ever go dude,"

"Dude it's Hollows Peak, not South Park… everything is fucking lame except for sunshine lake and Heidi… well also Butters."

"True," We both let out a little laugh and make our way towards Heidi's tower. She is still asleep but she looks extremely worn out.

"Dude, do you think they feed her?" I ask Cartman as we sit down on the bridge and observe the river below us.

"Yeah, they feed her once a day. They give her like 3 pieces of bread and a glass of water,"

"Dude that's fucking inhuman,"

"I know dude," We suddenly hear some yawns inside the tower and we both rush in to see Heidi awake. She doesn't look like the same girl I saw a couple of weeks ago. She looks more pale than ever, almost as if a ghost. Her beautiful brown hair is dirty and smelly. Her cute eyes now looked like they were out of hope. Her face is bony as if someone ripped a layer of flesh off it.

"Heidi, we are going to get you out of here and then run to South Park and our parents will help us, they will do something… all the folk will, I won't let you die Heidi," I say as I observe her in her cell. She smiles back at me, it might have been a weak smile but it looked like it took a lot.

"Kenny, Cartman… you two are the best friends in the world, you don't need to rescue me… but if it isn't too much trouble could you guys just get me some food and some water," Me and Cartman exchange looks before thinking this could be her last request. She could die of starvation anytime soon.

"Cartman you wait here, I'll be back soon," I run towards the modern side of town. Butters showed me where the local diary was but I had never visited it. Luckily I had my lunch money. I went into the shop and basically brought a whole bunch of shit. Apples, bananas, ice-cream, peanuts, bread, water bottles, pies, sandwiches, energy drinks and so much more. I wasted all my money… all of it… I had 4 huge plastic bags worth of stuff that I struggled to carry back to the tower.

"There you go Heidi,"

"Wow Kenny, your so awesome… it must have cost you lots,"

"Meh… don't worry about the cost," We gave her all the stuff and she stared to eat as fast as she could, she looked like a pig.

"Kenneth!!" My uncle appears out of no where, his voice echoes in the forest and I can see him coming across the bridge. I quickly run down to the bridge and come to a halt when I see he has that sword with him.

"What do you think your doing?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you carry that food to the tower,"

"So?"

"So?? Damn it Kenneth McCormick, it's time you die son," He raises his sword and points it towards me. A huge bolt of lightning strikes me and I am forced to the wall of the towel. I hear Cartman's footsteps running towards me but they start to fade as everything slowly turns black. I know I am dead and that sword could mean it's my last death ever.


	11. Cartman, Stan and Butters: Sadness!

-1**Cartman**

I can't believe what just happened. Kenny is dead!!! His Uncle killed him and now the rat is no where to be seen. My tears mix with his blood as he lays their in lifelessness. His body slowly starts disappearing and I wonder what the fuck is going on. First he dies and now he is slowly fading.

"Kenny!!!!!" My scream echoes all over the forest but nothing can save him and now he is gone. Not only is he dead but he is gone.

"What's happening Cartman?" I heard from at the top of the towers. I walk slowly back to Heidi's cell and tell her about what I saw.

"That bastard must have used the sword of vulgarity,"

"The what?"

"The sword has many names but it's a sword that absorbs the soul of a person it kills, the sword has only been used by two other people in the town's history and they were the most ruthless murderers ever. The sword was sealed away, the elders were giving responsibility of looking after it."

"You mean Kenny's soul is trapped in that sword?"

"His soul isn't the only one trapped inside of it,"

"Is there anyway we can get him out?"

"Not that anyone knows of," God dam it!!!! I bet Kenny's parents are going to regret sending him to this town now. Suddenly all the elders walk into the tower. They all have the hoods of their robes down and I can't help but feel a little intimated but at the same time angry.

"Heidi, your sentence has been shortened, you are going to be executed in 1 month,"

"But why?" I scream but they don't give me a response.

"Eric, your living arrangements have also changed," Says one of the younger elders and I can't help but think who the fuck am I living with now.

"Kenny has died and the elder have decided to shift you to Elder James's house." First my best friend dies and now I have to live with the person that murdered him. God damn it!!

"What? Why?" They don't answer that either but they start walking out of the tower.

"Hey what the fuck? Why did you kill Kenny?" Heidi screams from her cell but they just keep walking. I can't live with Uncle James, he knows I saw Kenny be murdered… My best friend dead and trapped inside of that sword. I need to get Heidi out of here and I need to take Kenny's little cousin and Butters, I know he would have wanted it that way. When he was here our chances to escaping this wretched town were minimal and now that he is gone it's basically a suicide.

Damn it I have too try, but how am I going to get Heidi out of her cage? Me and Heidi stayed in the tower silently for an hour or two. Not only was the effect of Kenny's death eating away at us but we were thinking that maybe this is it, we are trapped here and there is no way we could escape without being hunted and crucified.

"Heidi… we got to free Kenny, I am going to risk my life finding a way to free him and rescue you,"

"Don't worry about me,"

"If we all die, then at least we can all go to heaven, I want at least that much," That is kind of a lot to ask but I can have a chance of my wish getting true if I can free Kenny.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Butters walks into the tower with some bread rolls and a bottle of coke.

"Wow thanks Butters, uhh… Kenny is dead," Heidi says in a lower than normal voice. A girl as special has her shouldn't have to be so sad.

"What?" Butters asks totally bewildered by that statement.

"He was killed by his uncle, he used the sword of vulgarity,"

"'He used The sword of death?" Butters responds traumatized by her statement.

"Yeah," She responds sadly letting tears drip down her beautiful face.

I wonder if this is real or all just a dream. The pain seems way to real but what's causing it seems like a nightmare… it seems unreal. Everything that's happened to me in the past month or two seems fake. Hollows Peak seems like a town on the bad side of imagination land but it's real, God dam it how I wish I was in South Park, sitting back and watching the D.V.D of my favourite Terrance and Philip's movie while my friends were all fighting over the snacks and Kenny would quietly sit watching the movie very careful and laughing at most of their stuff. He was just a pleasant person to be around and he made you feel warm inside.

"Butters, we got to get out of here,"

"sure but oh jeez… how Eric?" I got to admit I have no fucking idea how we are going to all get out of here especially since Heidi is in what seems like an indestructible cage cemented onto an unbreakable wall that would be difficult to access since we would probably have to find a way to climb to the side of the tower.

"Well it's got to be in the middle of the night and we can't go to South Park, it's too obvious," I say although my mind is totally out of ideas of how to do it, even one idea would have been fine.

"But we don't know anyone elsewhere and the people in South Park can help us,"

"Well I guess so," I reckon one of the main reasons Butter's said that is because he wants to see his family and friends again.

"But how do we escape?"

"Well we got a month to figure it out," I don't know if a month is enough but we are going to have to make it enough. I suddenly feel a hollow feeling inside of me and my mood drops from low to lower, it's the most fucked up thing I have ever felt. It must have something to do with Kenny's death, Heidi's sentence and an unescapable cult.

This is fucking weak!!!

**Stan**

I sit next to Kyle as he wipes away a tear. This funeral wasn't suppose to be for a very long time but Token Black was murdered at a ridiculously young age. By who? I don't know but I want to find out who has been doing crimes for Heaven's faith. I watch in fear and sorrow as Token's casket is placed into the ground forever. His body is trapped within that coffin as it slowly decays and there isn't a dam thing he can do about it. I want Token to have justice, I want to find out who did this and put them behind bars.

"Dude now what?" I look at Kyle who has the same look of sorrow he has worn since Token's death.

"I'm not sure, we got to ring Cartman or Kenny and find out if they got any information on the attacks,"

"I doubt they do dude,"

I hate what has become of my life right now, I mean I'm used to having my life fall apart every 2 or 3 months and rebuild itself but this time it's different. So much damage has been done I doubt it will rebuilt itself, I doubt Token and Craig will come back to life.

"Hey Stan, Kyle… I'm so glad too see you guys again," Says a nasally voice and we turn around to see Clyde standing there with his two buddies Jimmy and Timmy.

"Hey guys," I say as I turn out and see their sorrowful expression. We all stand in silence in front of Token's grave and we know that this is wrong, his death is wrong and Craig's death is wrong. The way they were murdered was so brutal and unbelievable twisted. People have spilled their tears onto the ground surrounding Token's tombstone and now the soft dirty has turned to mud. People are paying their respects to Token but a lot of people have started to go to the reception.

"Who do ya thi..thi…think did this?" Asks Jimmy while adding another tear to the ground. Me and Kyle shrug our shoulders. I mean we know it somehow linked to Heaven's Faith but that's all we know. As more and more people leave I sit down and stare at the grave along with my friends. We stare long and hard at the grave as if it will help bring him back or something.

"This is fu…fu…fuckin bu..llsh.it,"

"Timmy, it is Timmy bullshit," Timmy's vocabulary has been increasing as his brain has slowly developed the ability to say other words. That sentence he said actually meant Yea, it is fucking bullshit. Doctors reckon in a couple of years he will be able to speak at an 8 year olds level.

"Yeah dude, first Kenny and Cartman are forced to leave South Park and live in a cult town and now this, I can't deal with all this shit," Kyle's voice and facial expression shows a lot of different emotions. He seems angry, sad and as if he is out of hope. The look on the face must be the same look I got on mine.

"We got to find out who did this!" Clyde suddenly says as he starts crying all over Token's tombstone. Me, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman always hung around each other and we were best friends, closer than brothers and our friendship can't be destroyed by anything. Token, Craig and Clyde were the same, inseparable and closer than brothers. Blood is thicker than water but friendship is a brick wall.

I stare at Clyde and I kind of feel really sorry for him, two good friends of his are in a cult while his two best friends are dead. It's kind of the other way around for me since two of my best friends are in a cult. Clyde actually looks like someone that is slowly dying, his hair is messy, his youthful smile has been washed away and all that is left is a want, a want of death. His clothes look extremely dirty and if I could read his mind I bet I could confirm his mind is a complete mess.

"Well fellas, I think the best way to get over the death of a friend is too think of the good times,"

"Yeah Jimmy is right, Timmy, Timmy, Tim, Tim, Timmy, Tim, Tim, Timmah!!!"

"Exactly fellas, Token and Craig were always good in that way. They were always able to make us laugh with their continuous fighting but they actually loved each other as if they were brothers. We saw their friendship expand and strengthen over the years and they proved that a load of times," I was shocked Jimmy was able to get through all of that and not stutter once.

" Remember that time Craig and Token wanted to get revenge on Cartman so they decided to take Kitty and replace it with a ginger cat, that was a crack up. Cartman was so angry that his cat got gingivitis that he killed it… yeah… that's when it kind of got unfunny but the look on Cartman's face when Token gave back his cat was hilarious," Kyle started to remember something that happened only two or three years ago.

"Yeah or how about that time they spilled out Cartman's chocolate milk and replaced it with regular milk, oh that was so fucked up… Cartman started crying," I say remembering one of the classic moments of our first year of high school. Cartman really does hate regular milk. I start to feel a little bit happier because I realised why they use the phase celebration of life at a funeral. When I usually go to a funeral I think about how sad it is that the person is dead and what a cruel way they probably died in since South Park is really fucked up. I been to hundreds of funerals since Kenny keeps dying and coming back but I never really understood why they said celebration of life. I found it annoying that they called it a celebration, a funeral isn't a fucking celebration. But if Kenny or in this case Token and Craig never met me then it would have been way different. If they had never been born it would have been way different and even though they had short lives they still affected people around them in a positive way and I think that needs to be celebrated in itself.

"It was really great to have met Token and Craig, they have impacted our lives a lot and even if they are gone the memories of them that we have will remain and be treasured," I say thinking about all the fun we had with the rich African-American and the anger filled white punk who loved to flip off people.

"Yeah dude, they wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, you want to go to Token's reception?" Clyde asks as he stands up.

"you guys can if you want," I say bluntly remembering a sleep over I had at Token's and his views on funeral receptions.

"But why Stan? Token was a close friend of ours," Kyle starts but I just stand up and look down at his grave.

"Reception's are for people who want to have free food and have fun with friends and families while pretending to give a fuck about the person that died, Token told that to me himself." I say as I start to walk away from my friends and Token's grave.

"Well what should we do then fellas?"

"Throw rocks at cars? Just for the fun of it again!!!" Kyle said in an excited voice and he got approval from the rest of his friends except for me. Its not that I don't want to piss off rednecks, it's just I want to get home, relax a little bit and then call Cartman. It's not Cartman I want to talk to as much as Kenny, I haven't heard Kenny's voice in such a while. I really want to know how Kenny is.

**Butters**

"Hey Heidi, I brought you some spring rolls," I say as I hand her a container full of spring rolls and she weakly smiles back at me. Her eyes are more glued to the ground than anything else and she seems extremely sad. I think if she didn't have a death sentence in a month than she would have committed suicide by now. Oh Jeez…. I don't like it when people commit suicide because not only is it a form of blasphemy but it also makes me sad.

"Butters, do you think there is a heaven?" She looks at me and I am in no position to answer such an important question but I nod my head.

"Do you think I'm going to go to heaven?" Another question I am not capable of answering but I give it my best shot and oh golly I think I made her feel a little better with my answer.

"If there is a heaven, no doubt you would be going there soon," She puts her hands through the bars and pulls me in for a hug. She drags me in so fast that half my body is in pain because it was just forced into metal bars.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, well just a little but I'm okay,"

"Any idea where Cartman is?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him all day," I say as I think about Cartman and what he has become. It's been around a week since Kenny's death and Cartman has slowly faded into a deepening depression. We really need to get Heidi out of here but Cartman is slowly losing hope and I don't know what to do. Heidi's cage is a small cell that's bolted tightly to the wall and ceiling. I don't think there is a way to break it, the only other chance is getting to it from the top or from the bottom. I don't think there is anyway to access if from the bottom and the top is going to be really hard to reach.

"How is Cartman, I haven't seen him for like three days which is odd," I don't want to tell Heidi that he is extremely depressed but I don't want to lie either.

"He is a little sick right now," Which is entirely true since depression is a mental disorder which makes it an illness.

"Oh…I hope he gets better," She says in a concerned tone. My parents said I can go home once Heidi is dead, me and Cartman are going to return to South Park but what about Heidi? She is doomed and I can't return to South Park knowing that a sweet and innocent girl has been slaughtered for blasphemy. It wasn't even blasphemy, it was more a hate speech against the town and I wish only that Heidi was facing the other way when she said her hate speech so she could have seen who was coming.

"I really want to do what Kenny wanted to do, get you and Cartman out of here but I don't know how, I feel like rotten malt,"

"It's okay Butters, there is nothing you can do," I turn around to check no one is coming and that no one is behind me before I say my next statement.

"I hate this stupid town, all the elders can go to heck," She let's out a small smile before biting her bottom lip. Her eyes suddenly started to water up.

"Butters can you do one last thing for me?"

"Sure Heidi, what is it?"

"I know my mum and step dad hate me right now for going against the town but I still love them, can you go tell them that?" She says before she drops to her knees and crying worst than Simple Plan once realising they suck. This is not a situation I want to be in, I don't like it when people cry because I usually start crying because it's too sad to see.

"Don't cry Heidi, I'll go tell them that now,"

"Also tell Cartman that I will always love him and that the kiss I shared with him was magically. He is the only guy I have ever been so connected with and in love with. He is my inspiration to wake up in the morning and the reason I want to stay alive " I look at her confused but it kind of makes more sense now. They were really good friends and didn't realise they were in love till recently but now their love might have to face one of the toughest challenges known to man, Death!!!

"ok, hopefully that will make him feel better," She gives me a warm but faint smile as I turn around and start walking into the forest.

I never actually went inside of Heidi's house because they have a strict policy on letting boys into the house but I knew exactly where it was. Everybody knew where everyone lived because the town was so small but so united. Since Kenny and Cartman have been here I have really started to wonder if the way we live is wrong. I was forced here as a punishment even though I always try real hard to please my mum and dad. It didn't take long for me to adapt to the culture of Hollows Peak and embrace it as my own, totally forgetting about South Park and the freedom and sin the town is filled with. I thought this was right, this was holy… but since my old friends have been here I have been doubting it more and more. I felt apart of me lose a little faith when Amber was killed but I thought it was because she had sinned. Now I am starting to realise it was only to hide the secrets of the elders cause they are retard stupid spoiled whores. There I said it, I never used so much profanity in my life but I just had to express myself some how.

"Hello Mrs Turner and Mr Turner," I say in a monotone voice that hides the feeling of sadness I feel.

"Ah, Leopard what do you want?" They invite me into their house and are as welcoming and caring as every member of this town but I can't help but think maybe it's just all on the surface and deep down they are terrible people.

"I just came here because your daughter wanted you to know even though you hate her right now she loves you and she always will,"

"I'm sorry but we don't have a daughter," I felt a little bit of anger build up inside of me and I can't help but defended Heidi.

"Heidi is your daughter, all she said is she didn't like the rules of this town but that shouldn't be enough to get her killed," I sharply respond in a tone that sounds angry.

"Leopard, she has sinned and it was a bad sin, not liking the rules of this town is the same as not liking the bible,"

"No it's not, the bible is really cool and the rules are too be treasured but what this town does is worship the elders and live by their demented rules. I don't think God would have approved of Amber's death. I doubt he will approve of Heidi's," I say that in an angry voice but the last bit is sad, really sad that I can't believe it's me.

"How dare you Leopard!! I am reporting you to the elders, you shall join Heidi in her sentence," Barks Heidi's step father in a tone that sends shivers down my spine.

"No, maybe he is right. Heidi doesn't deserve to die, what has happened to us? When we were in South Park we were happy and we didn't have any of these rules, Heidi was happy and I loved her with all my heart but now I hate her because she hates this town… no…. no I wouldn't, she is my precious little baby, I raised her up and for fucks sake, I carried her for 9 months inside of me before blasting her out of my uterus and into life," Oh Jeez!!! I so didn't want to be near her when she realised her wrongs if I knew that was what she was going to say.

"But honey, I was raised in this town, I was taught these rules as a child and I must obey them," Starts Heidi's step father, I'm starting to wish that Cartman never built a church and accidentally cause Heidi's dad's death.

"Baby, don't you see that they forced you into this religion?"

"Honey, you can't betray me like this,"

"We can't betray our sweet little Heidi, you have been her father for 7 whole fucking years, that's almost as much as her real father," I like it that Heidi's mum is starting to deject the faith and starting to realise her daughter needs her but I don't like her naughty vocabulary.

"Maybe…maybe your right, no I'm sure your right!!!" I can't believe the love in the air when the fighting couple suddenly are in a hug and a deep kiss.

"Leopard, we want to thank you for this realisation, we would be honoured to have you betroth our daughter," I have a blank expression on my face feeling as if all that they said was a lie or what I told them fell into their heads and quickly slipped out.

"No!! Heidi shouldn't be forced into marrying someone but instead should marry because she is in love. Heidi is really nice and all but I think she kind of already has a boyfriend," They look at me at confusion before rejoicing.

"Now that we don't believe in this stupid cult it's okay to have a love marriage, who is it?" I hate all this sudden interest in marriage since Heidi is like only 16 and she and Cartman have only been going out for… well even I don't know that.

"I'm not sure if it is a relationship or anything but her and Eric Cartman share a special bond that extends the limits of friendship,"

"Have they kissed?" I hate to lie but it's only to protect two friends.

"I think so," Their faces light up with glee as her mother starts jumping up and down on the spot like a rock star and her father has a big grin and goes a really gay dance like a pop star.

"Our little Heidi is growing up, wait… Our little Heidi is going to die!" Her mother says before her mood is suddenly shifted to a much sadder and energy-less state. I say good bye and slowly walk out of the house, I don't really think I helped them out much. They were much better off being snobby ignorant faith followers instead of depressed heathens.

The next house I go to has a much more has much more of a creepier and depressed tone. It's weird to mix those too together but I believe that is what it feels like. I knock on the door and Angelica opens the door and automatically clings onto me in a loving and cute hug that little children always give to people they are passionate towards.

"Where is Eric?"

"He is in his bedroom, which is Kenny's old bedroom, how come Kenny killed himself?" I look at her wondering what the elders are telling the town. I am not going to tell a little girl that her father killed her cousin so I just shrug my shoulders.

I walk into Cartman's room to see a most shocking sight. A rope was dangling from the ceiling of the house, for some reason there are beams on the ceiling and Cartman's neck was tightly on the rope. Thank God that there was a bed underneath him and that I came in the nick of time.

"Cartman, stop, don't do it," I say as I close the door before Angelica wonders in and sees the frightening sight.

"Butters you don't realise how I feel, my best friend is dead, Token and Craig were murdered and my girl is about to be executed for a bullshit crime and to top it all off if I try to do anything then I'm screwed, I will die with her,"

"What are you doing Eric… what the fuck is wrong with you!!! Your becoming a pussy emo, we will find a way to save Heidi!!! I don't want to lose 5 friends in such a short period of time. Please Eric, don't take the easy way out."


	12. Butters and Kyle: Suicide mission

-1**Butters**

"Butters, I am not a pussy emo… I actually got the balls to do it,"

"But you don't have to Cartman, we can get through this… I know we can but without you Heidi is doomed and so is Kenny, they are your two best friends are you going to let them go without justice?"

"I really don't want to but what else can we do?"

"I don't know Cartman, but the only way you can truly fail them is by not trying," Eric starts to untied the rope around his neck. He throws the rope angrily down on the ground. Another suicide I stopped.

"Butters you god dam butt hole, we need to start thinking and stop fucking around," He says firmly as he says firmly as he puts on this thinking look. His schemes have failed at times but I got to admit all of them are intelligent and he has succeed, he seems like a perfect business man or something.

"Wait didn't Heidi or you say something about prisoners being sent to sunshine lake before they die?"

"Yeah, for the last three days before they are killed,"

"Right, Right, well do you think it's possible to get her free from the cage she is placed in,"

"Well… it's really solid and super heavy," I reply kind of disappointed that he couldn't have thought of something better. I might have stopped Cartman from killing himself but I'm starting to doubt our chances to rescue Heidi. Even if we somehow get Heidi out of her cell then what? Run to South Park which is hundreds of miles away? Me and Cartman got two train tickets not three and I don't think we got enough money for another one to South Park which is so expensive.

"Well how about we draw out all of the towns residents and smear crap onto their walls,"

"You already done that when I wanted revenge on my parents for lying to me about having a future self just because they didn't want me to try drugs. Anyways how will it help us escape?"

"Oh yeah!!" He says as if just realising what he is suppose to be doing, I have no idea why he is acting so weird today but I guess he has had a hard week, maybe next week will be better for him. How I wish I could be professor Chaos once again but this time fight for the good side. I played some really stuffed up games when I was little.

"I can't fail Kenny, not again,"

"What do you mean again Eric?"

"It's not important but what is important is that we somehow save our friends,"

**Kyle**

Craig's funeral wasn't any easier than Token's was but now it's over and the people are slowly fading away. Me and my friends watch as the crowd of people completely vanishes and slowly the sky turns black. We been sitting at this tombstone for hours, remembering all of the good memories of Craig and Token.

"Yeah, that was totally awesome," Spit out Tweak, without a stutter or twitch. His ADHD went away a couple of years according to his parents but I think it's around the time he stopped drinking excessive coffee. Being overdosed on caffeine is really fun but after it's becomes an addiction you need more and more till the point being caffeine over a normal person's limit feels like nothing and it doesn't even get you to a normal. Tweak's life was really bad a couple of years ago, when he 13 his caffeine addiction grew and grew, he took over a 100 cups a day. After a month or two after his 13th birthday he started using caffeine pills and turning them into powder and snorting them up. He overdosed three times on the pills and that was the time he realised that he had to quit or he would die. Thankfully for him he had enough will power to quit and he feel into a major depression, his body ached and twitched, he felt extremely cold, he had the worst headaches and he hardly had any energy to do anything. We visited him every week or so but he stayed like that till he was 14 and slowly was able to build a normal life. Luckily for him he was giving compassionate leave at school because of all of this and didn't fall behind a grade.

"Who ever did this needs to pay, it was such an untimely and horrible death," Says Pip the British kid who still was able to keep his accent.

"Boys, shouldn't you be getting home?" Randy Marsh and my dad asked us as they were returning from a party, no doubt pissed.

"Yeah dad, 5 more minutes," Stan replies to his father who just nods his head and starts walking unsteadily to his house. Our parents are really funny when they drink and they are the reason me and Kyle swore to only drink twice a year in small amounts and only if necessary.

"Dude, our days are right, it's getting late and it might be dangerous," I say thinking about Heaven's Faith. I stand up and start to walk away from Craig and Token's grave. They have been buried next to each other as they would have wanted.

I start walking towards my house in the gloomy night. I feel an eerie emotion running through the air and I can't hate to think that I shouldn't be here. I hear voices come down a street till I hear something that catches my attention. Someone muttered the words Heaven's Faith and Kenny.

"Kenny had to be killed before he realised who he was. Anyways Heidi's sentence has been shorten, she shall die in one month. Elder James shall also kill Eric and Butters," The voice sounded familiar and I was behind the wall of a building, the voices were coming inside of an alleyway. The voice sounded so familiar, as if had talked to her just a week ago.

"What are we going to do about Kyle and Stan?" Her voice was more familiar and I realised who it was. A cold shiver ran down at the thought of what was going on. Her sweet and innocent voice was the voice of the devil filled with betrayal yet she was one of the most darling girls in South Park.

"All we got to do is make sure we don't let them know of Kenny's death, Heidi's execution and the murder plot against Butters and Cartman," Says Rebecca or Nelly, not really sure since I can't really see their faces. Oh fuck this is the information I wanted but I really can't imagine these girls killing Token and Clyde. And now I'm confused, who attacked Bebe? Most of the girls in South Park are really good friends with her so they wouldn't attack her even if ordered too.

"Hey, do you hear that?" A sweet but evil voice said and I realised I was caught as they all started walking. Their footsteps were getting closer to mine and I could help but bail. I ran as fast as I could and my steps must have been pretty loud but no one was following me.

"Stan!! Stan!!" I bang onto his door and Mrs Marsh opens the door a tad annoyed.

"What is it Kyle? Stan is asleep?" She rubs her eyes tiredly and I take a look at the clock, 1 am… wow he really did spend a lot of time at Craig's grave.

"So sorry, I didn't know what time it was… I'll talk to him tomorrow," She closes the door in my face without saying a word and no doubt returns to bed. I return to my house prepare to run into a yelling from my mother for returning home so late.

"Oh my bubbah," My mother screams and grabs me in and starts crying. She isn't acting the way I excepted her too.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asks Ike observing me very closely as if look for clues where I could have been.

"At Craig and Token's grave,"

"You really spent the whole day there, you must really miss Token and Clyde," Says Ike although I'm not sure if he is mocking me or just being plain stupid.

"It's Craig, not Clyde," I say little annoyed that he was a fucking genius but couldn't remember the name of my friend, although he could have just been mocking me… don't see why he would do that though. My mum's gripping hug is tearing apart my rib cage as if her hands were a ravaged angry bull.

"Mum, that's enough,"

"I was just so worried, you do that again and I'll kill you Mr," The last bit was more of what I expected mum's reaction to be. I walked up the steps and into my room. Me and Stan have been tricked, tricked badly… some of our close friends could have been involved in the attacks.

I knew what happened in the start of the year was weird, that party… it was all a set up, whose plan it was I don't know but some of the events that happened, only if we could see it happening.

**Butters **

"Hey Stan,"

"Hey Butters, Kyle knows who killed Token and Craig,"

"Who?" I instantly jump up angrily and scream into my cellphone.

"That's not important, you got to get out of there before you Heidi is killed,"

"What.. Why?" I say kind of scared.

"Because they are going to kill you and Cartman,"

"What?"

"A few days after Heidi's execution they are going to kill you,"

"Well I'm suppose to be going home on the train the day after Heidi is killed,"

"Right, Right… well they are still going to kill you somehow, please… get out of there," The last bit of that is him basically begging me to get out of there.

"We can't leave without taking Heidi and freeing Kenny from the sword of vulgarity,"

"The sword of vulgarity?"

"Yeah that's the sword that Kenny was killed with, his soul is now trapped in their,"

"What? What the fuck?"

"Please Stan, don't swear,"

"Oh… sorry, but what about his soul being trapped in a sword?"

"Well if anyone is killed by the sword of vulgarity they get trapped in the sword,"

"Oh shii… uhh damn it, How can we get him out?"

"I have been doing some reading in the libraries trying to find away and all I could find is… something about another sword and some gems,"

"Dude… mind my French but that is really fucked up,"

"You can speak French? Anyways I don't know how to get Heidi out of here,"

"Dude… forget Heidi, just guys to escape,"

"I would do that but I don't think Eric would,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think he and Heidi are in love and still doesn't want her to die… uhh he was going to commit suicide before because of Kenny, Token and Craig's death and also Heidi's sentence but I told him we can still save Heidi and Kenny and he didn't kill himself,"

"God damn it, look Butters, I'll call you back later… I called Wendy over so I could tell her that we are though,"

"Wait….What? Why? You love Wendy… you always have,"

"Butters she is… oh I got to go, she is walking up the stairs, cya dude,"

"Good bye Stan," The dial tone rings though my ears and I can't help feel a little annoyed. We have to get out of here soon but we can't let Heidi die, what am I suppose to do?

"Butters, Butt hole Butters!!!" Cartman rams his fat ass into my room with a glee on his face.

"I heard of a place called the cave of wonders,"

"Oh that's the only cave in town,"

"Yeah I know, can you take me too it?"

"Why?"

"It's just it's the only place I haven't been to in this town," I start walking towards the cave. It was near the modern side of town, near the most furthest part of the modern side of town was a little walkway that lead to the cave of wonders. Why they called it that I still don't know.

"Hey Butters you fudge fucking fag… you got to tell me what these diamonds are for," He pulls out a red diamond that can't shine in the little light the cave provides. They look like normal diamonds till I think about the colours.

"Do you have a blue, orange and green diamond like them?"

"Yea…. But I gave them to Stan and Kyle, Kenny had the orange diamond but his body disappeared and with it the diamond went too,"

"Holy Fudge sticks,"

"What?"

"It can't be… I'm not sure if it could be the knight's treasure,"

"Knight's treasure?"

"Yeah, some research has done on it and the sword of vulgarity."

"What kind of research?"

"I don't know, you need all 4 of them but there was something about weakening the blade,"

"Weakening it,"

"Yeah, but it's never been done before, it's more of a rumour,"

"God damn it, Kenny has the other diamond but he is inside of that sword,"

"I'm not sure if Kenny can go inside of that sword with a diamond on him,"

"What? Well where did he go then? People's bodies just don't disappear,"

"I know Eric but I have no idea where Kenny is," I admit honestly. I am not hundred percentage what happens if your killed while with one of the diamonds… nothing has ever been proven on the knight's treasure of it's powers. It's just a rumour.

**Kyle**

The sun light entered the gaps of my drapes and I opened them to see a sunshiny day. I had stayed up all night thinking about what I saw, what I heard but now it was time to go tell Stan. I walk down and into the kitchen on my home.

"Hey Kyle," Says Ike as he globs down his meal. His flapping head was flapping extra hard today and I know why. School's out, they closed down al the schools in South Park and are searching for the killers. I know of suspects, who were suppose to be our friends.

"What are you going today Ike?" I ask as I stick my fork into a part of the pancake that has been covered in extra syrup.

"Ice skating with Rebecca and Powder," I cringe at the idea but Ike just continues eating.

"Dude, I'm not letting you go, those girls are in my class… they are two old for you,"

"What? Dude they just my friends, you hang around my friends,"

"I'm not letting you and that's final Ike," I say pounding my fork into the table. I regret doing that cause it got stuck in the table and when I removed it there was fork marks and deep holes in the table.

"Kyle, what's up man… did Rebecca and Powder do something to you?" Ike asks probably wondering why I have become so hostile towards the two.

"Yes, they got something to do with the death of Token and Clyde," Ike dropped his fork into the pile of sticky syrup.

"Kyle please enlighten me to your stupidity,"

"When I was walking home last night after I left the cemetery with the rest of the guys I got caught up, I heard someone mention Heaven's Faith. A bunch of girls from school were talking about it as and they seem to be members or something,"

"Are you sure?"

"I got a quick glimpse at some of them but there vocals were distinctly ones of people I knew,"

"Oh, well I'll guess I'll go study some more French,"

"Ike, why again are you learning French?"

"Cause I'm Canadian okay, I just want something to reflect that…"

"Your head flaps," I spit out and I seem to have hurt his feelings a little bit. I finish what is left of my pancakes and start walking to Stan's. He is about to learn a devastating secret, one he wished he knew. As I walk out of the house I am instantly strangled by Bebe. Her tight hug is deceitful and I throw her off of me.

"What's the matter Kyle?"

"I just feel a little tired, hugged out you know, our relationship has been fast I feel like I'm out of breath," I quickly lie, I can't believe I just lied so well… although my youth gave me a lot of training.

"I know what's the matter, you cheating on me with a Rasins girl aren't you?"

"What… no, I would never cheat on a girl,"

"Oh good," She sweetly kisses me and tightly hugs me as I feel so trapped in this relationship.

"I got to go see Stan now," I say as I start to run towards Stan's house he needs to know. I knock on to his door and don't even say hi to Mr Marsh as I run up the stairs.

"Butters she is… oh I got to go, she is walking up the stairs, cya dude," I hear Stan say as I slow my steps down.

"Stan!" I say as I cling onto him, so glad to have him still alive, too see him still alive… I told Stan about Butters and Cartman going to be killed, I told him that but I wanted to tell him in person about his girlfriend, about my girlfriend… about some of the girls in town.

"Calm down Kyle,"

"Dude Wendy and Bebe are apart of Heaven's Faith,"

"What?"

"I saw them and a bunch of girls talking about it last night, they killed Token and Clyde, they are planning to kill Butters and Cartman,"

"What? You got to fucking be joking me, I was just apart to break things up with Wendy," A set of footsteps ascend Stan's staircase and Wendy soon enters the room with an innocent smile.

"Stan you were going to tell me something important?"

"uhhh yeah…I love you," I glare at Stan who shoots a sharp look at me. I keep quiet and wait till her tills Wendy that he is busy today studying for chemistry.

"Stan, what the hell dude… she is a demon in angel's form,"

"I know, she is angel dust but she can keep us a live?"

"What are you on about dude,"

"Think about it, if we tell them we know about them and Heaven's faith then we will end up like Token and Craig,"

"Shit dude, your right," I do not want to turn into a pile of mash potato and lose my life.

"Well what are we going to do?" I question him and he takes off his puff ball hat and sits on his bed.

"Dude, I honestly don't know but what ever we are going to do, we got to do it fast,"

"You reckon Bebe, beat herself up on purpose?"

"Nah, it was probably fake, the doctors in this town are as useless as the police,"

"Your right dude, I nearly forgot this town is pretty stupid," That's not really assuring knowing that we might need the town's help pretty soon.

"Dude, we got to go to Hollow's Peak," Stan suddenly says jumping up as if he has just gotten an idea.

"What?"

"Well Heidi's in a cage, we got to break that fucking cage and then Cartman will come with us,"

"Dude, that's fucking insane, these assholes could kill us,"

"So? We got to try, it's what Kenny would have wanted,"

"Dude, we got a two seater car,"

"So what dude, they got fucking train tickets," I can't help but feel like this is a stupid idea but Stan is right, this is what Kenny would have done, this is what we got to do. I hate my stupid life, one life threatening event after another. My girlfriend gets jumped then I find out that is was fake and that she is in fact part of a religious cult that has killed one of my best friends and is about too kill two of my close friends as well as a friend's girlfriend. I know dude, my life sucks!

**Butters**

We really need to escape now, I hate this fucking town. I'm sorry I swore but I just feel so angry.

"How is Cartman?" Heidi asks with a sweet smile.

"I don't know, he is really busy right now,"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to get you out,"

"I already heard about the assassination plot against you two, you got to get out of here!!! You'll die too, I can't believe that Wendy and Bebe would betray me like this,"

"Yeah, I always though Wendy and Bebe were cool,"

"Yeah so did I," She said with a hint of sadness.

"You guys, You guys!!! You guys!!!!!!!!" Cartman says running into the tower.

"What is it?"

"Stan and Kyle are coming, I know they can help us,"

"They are coming here? Hollow's Peak?"

"Yeah!!!"

"NO!!!!" Me and Heidi scream in unison.

"What is it guys?"

"They will kill them,"

"Nah huh, Stan and Kyle won't die, I know they won't, they can't…." The last bit sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than me and Heidi.

Suddenly out of no where Heidi grabbed Cartman, her arms going through the bars and his body being dragged onto the bars. She gently gave him a kiss on the cheek and he gave her one back. That was kind of random and out of no where but it was still kind of romantic despite the fact metal bars separated the two.

"Heidi, God damn it, I hate you so much right now," Cartman said as he stared deep into Heidi's eyes.

"I know, I hate you too,"

I don't understand a lot of things about this world and those two sentences added to my confusion. I take a seat and watch these two hold each other like teens on ecstasy. It's almost as if they want to do naughty things like two rabbits but they can't cause one of the rabbit is in a cage. Usually the rabbit will just go look for what else is on the market but this is like… true love, maybe something that separates us from the animals.

"Butters what are you staring at?" Cartman demands as I snap out of my trail of thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Never mind you black asshole, what we got to do is attempt to break the cage,"

"Well we could set it on fire and tried to make the metal burn,"

"Well what kind of metal is it and what's it melting point?"

"Oh… what's a melting point Eric,"

"God damn it Butters,"

"You two aren't burning the cage, I'll fucking burn as well,"

Oh yeah I nearly forgot that it was pretty stupid to think we could escape. Maybe it would be best if we just forgot about the whole thing.

**Kyle**

"Dude, we are seriously going to do this?"

"Yeah," Replies Stan as he enters a crap car that he never uses because we are afraid it will break down. His car was given to him by Kenny as a birthday present. Kenny had it in his garage for a while and it looks like he fixed it up a little bit.

"Looks like Kenny put in a new engine and a new paint job,"

"Dude, it's more than that," Said Stan looking into the bonnet. Stan never liked cars but he knew a bit about them because he his dad is into them and he spent a lot of time around Kenny. I been taught a lot of stuff about cars but I can't remember any of it, they all look so complicated.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah dude, we should fill it up before we leave South Park though," I reply with a smile at the thought of us getting stuck in the middle of no where.

"Dude, are you going to tell your mum?"

"Nah, you know my mum will go nuts over nothing, are you going to tell yours?" I say kind of sacred that I will be in so much trouble in a day or two. Maybe the FBI will come looking for me because my mother will have the worst panic attack in the world. Good! At least then we got more help.

"Well jump in, already, I'll drive," Stan says as he jumps into the drivers seat. Stan had the keys lying around his bedroom somewhere but I think Kenny had another set. The car starts up and it doesn't have the annoying sounds it used to have. Stan slowly moves the car out into the streets and the car doesn't shake like it.

"Dude chuck on some tunes," I say getting kind of bored after we fill up and are just about to leave South Park.

"Alright," He turns on the radio but all we hear is a loud feedback.

"Dude turn it off,"

"It's not going off,"

"_Blue diamond, Green diamond, the sword………………….. Today is the greatest day,"_

"Dude what the fuck, blue and green diamond? The sword? And then it plays smashing pumpkin," I say in confusion.

"oh that…. it is C.D, I think" We start the track again and it doesn't have the shallow cold voice we heard.

"Dude, that's too fucking creepy, we are ditching the car," I said totally freaked out, I wasn't imagining things, Stan heard it too.

"We can't, we got no other form of transport." Stan states and I want to protest but it's true. We got nothing else to get us to Hollow's Peak except this car. Stan continues to drive, straight out of South Park, I flip my head around to see that South Park was slowly vanishing just like my safety. I'm am risking my life and if successful then Cartman, Butters and whoever the fuck else they want to bring along will be safe. If we fail, then not only do we die but they do too.

"Fight fire with fire!!!" Screams Stan as he puts down his foot and starts speeding. For a such a crappy car 175 km isn't bad. I didn't understand with Stan meant by Fight fire with fire, maybe he thinks the best defence is an offence. Well… not really, what ever he meant by that he screamed it angrily, as if he is prepared to take out Hollows Peak. That's kind of a stupid idea, in fact this plan is stupid, we are two kids with no weapons attack a town where they kill people. I wish we had but like an axe or a flamethrower or something. But no… we didn't think through enough… all the money we got will have to be used for petrol so we will be rescuing our friends without a weapon.

"Stan,"

"Yeah Kyle?"

"We're on a suicide mission."

"I would be on one if it meant saving my friends,"


	13. Cartman, Stan and Kyle: Free at last!

-1**Stan**

"50," I say to the cashier who punches in some numbers. Kyle is outside and starts to fill it up as soon as I give him the signal. 

"dude you want anything else?" I ask.

"maybe just a V or something," I didn't think the trip will be this long but it is. Kenny's car was always playing up on us, that is probably what was making the trip longer.

"Kenny was killed and this time he isn't coming back because of that sword right?"

"yeah," I say to Kyle as I start the car up and start driving again.

"well, how do we get him out?"

"something about diamonds, these diamonds," I say taking the blue stone out of my pockets and showing it to him.

"is that all?"

"no… we need to have some kind of sword,"

"dude this is fucked up,"

"yeah I know,"

I don't see why Cartman and Butters don't just leave, forget about Heidi. She is doomed or so it would seem. We are risking our lives just because Cartman wants to save Heidi, this could have all been avoided if Kenny was never sent to Hollow's peak for punishment. What kind of parents would send their son to such a horrible place? That might be the reason why they are there but the only thing stopping them from coming home is Heidi. God damn I hate Cartman sometimes.

"dude that's weird the engine is heating up pretty quick."

"oh… and that's bad,"

"Kyle, you don't know shit about cars," I say with a laugh.

"oh be shut up. At least I have better marks at school."

"I'm sure senior algebra will be useful when your car breaks down in the middle of no where."

"my car won't break down in the middle of no where, cause when I have a car it won't be a piece of shit."

"dude, you know I have a weird feeling about this," Kyle suddenly says, breaking away from our unneeded conversation.

"I know. It's such a risk."

"but we have to do it, I mean Cartman might be a jackass but he is our friend."

"yeah your right, he is a jackass." I say with a laugh.

"yeah a fat jackass."

"I bet you even Oprah, Sally Suthers and the Big Show aren't as fat as Cartman's ass."

**Cartman**

"it's hopeless Eric, I'm screwed, you got to get out of here now," She says as she stares down into the lake. Her cell had been shifted and that meant that in 3 days she shall be executed

"don't say that," I say. The place was deserted except for a few people that occasionally came by to throw rocks at her. She had been convicted for blasphemy and it's not a sin to die for. 

"Sinner!!' A little girl, no older than 7, says as she threw a rock at Heidi. Heidi was beaten up badly, she was bleeding and bruises had appeared all over her body. I wish it was me in there, I can't stand to see this happen to her.

"Why did you do that little girl?" I say, grabbing a second rock from her hand.

"She has spoiled this town, she deserves to be burnt like Amber. Hell awaits you Heidi," She says as she runs into the forest. 

"She's right," Heidi says after an awkward silence.

"no… no she's not,"

"yeah she is, I just hope my death will cleanse the town," They have broken her spirit. Butters suddenly comes running and appears out of what seems like no where. He catches his breathe before speaking.

"Cartman, Stan and Kyle are taking their time to get here but I need to show you something," I follow Butters to his house. Heidi's parents, Angelica and a few people I haven't met were sitting around Butter's living room. They weren't many people, 6 or 7 but I wasn't going to count them.

"Eric, these people want to help us,"

"really?"

"Yeah," says a girl around our age.

"it has been told that a chosen one might appear one day when the elders abuse their power, this person will have great power, beyond any man that ever lived, Eric Cartman, we believe we can train you to be that person," oh great another religious kook. 

"ok…" I say as Butters pulls out a sword.

"Is that the sword I heard about, the one that can destroy the sword of impurity?"

"no… if we had that then we would take out the elders ourselves," Butters says as he hands me the sword.

"well what am I suppose to do with this sword?"

"it's the sharpest we have, it could be the one thing that can break that cage of Heidi's," Butters explains. I don't see what that has to do with fighting the elders off. Suddenly I hear an engine blow up, I knew who that was. Only one car's engine sounded like that, only one person was poor enough to have such a shitty car.

"God damn it!!" I hear in the distance and I know who it is. A voice I haven't heard in so long, I run outside looking for the source.

"Stan!! Kyle!!" I say running towards them, putting my arms around them.

"Get off Cartman," They say.

"Man, the car is broke, how we going to get back?" Kyle says observing the stem coming out of the bonnet.

"Dude, this town is weird, everyone is dressed the same… no cellphones or chicks with miniskirts," Kyle says taking a look around.

"yeah it's like the 30s or something,"

"well dude, we came to save you guys, and we got a chainsaw in the boot." oh god, thanks for technology.

"we got to do it in night," Stan says after lifting the bonnet.

"awh dude it's only a blown spark plug… oh wait, shit the thermostat looks fucked, did Kenny ever put any engine cooling in it?" Stan knows more about cars than anyone I know. Even Kenny's dad doesn't know that much about cars. Since Stan was little he had an uncanny ability to drive. I remember this one time when his father believed alcoholism was a disease and Stan drove a car all the way to the place where the Catholic Virgin bitch was bleeding out of her ass. After the pope observed the so called miracle he declared that it wasn't abnormal, it was coming out of her cunt and like he said, chicks bleed out their vaginas all the time.

"can you fix it?" Kyle asks looking at the engine confused about what Stan just said.

"well Kenny has a spare spark plug in the boot but I dunno how far we can go with a broken thermostat, we would need a bit of water but it would be best if we can get it fixed,"

"Good luck with that, they don't have an mechanics in town," I say. Now that I think about it, there isn't many cars in Hollows Peak.

I take them inside Butters house, where the group of helpers were sitting. I sat down and asked for a drink. Now that Stan and Kyle are here, we got a better plan. We got a chainsaw, we got a sword and we got a trapped girl that needs to be rescued.

"don't worry, tonight is the night we break you out, Stan and Kyle are here," 

"Cartman, if something goes wrong tonight, I just want you to know… I love you," I give her a warm smile.

"don't say things like that, nothing will go wrong." I say with a weak smile, she gives me one back. The night slowly comes and Butters, Kyle and Stan come. I swing my sword at the cage, Kyle starts up the chainsaw and tried to cut through it. 

"Kyle, Kyle… doesn't that thing have a quiet mode?" I ask.

"it's a fucking chainsaw dude," 

"dude it isn't working," Stan says after a while. The chainsaw's blade suddenly jams and breaks off.

"damn, damn, DAMN!!" Kyle says but I continue swing, there was a small dent in the cage from the chainsaw. The blade soon breaks, along with it a quart of the cage. I kick the cage and it breaks completely. OH MY GOD… one of my wishes has come true. My love is free, the love I would dream is free with me.

"Now what?" Kyle asks.

"well I was able to sort of fix the car… I mean the thermostat is still broken,"

"What does that mean?" Heidi questions as she enjoys her freedom, the ability to walk without running into metal.

"well, if we want to drive it… we will need a lot of water…"

"oh…"

"Taxi?"

"God damn it Cartman, we don't have any money,"

"ok…ok… we got 3 train tickets…."

"it's like 4 am, no trains are running Eric,"

"I no, but we drive to the next town, there, 3 of us leave, 2 of us die…." I'm afraid that is the truth, for these religious kooks will hunt us, kill us and then say we killed ourselves. We quickly get to Kenny's old car and Stan tries to start up the car. Good bye horrible town!!

"Dude what the fuck is taking so long?" Kyle asks as the engine stutters, the car doesn't start at all. Oh Jesus Christ, I mean of all the times that Kenny's crappy car tripped out on us. This reminds me of something that happened a few years ago.

"_ok, go!" Kenny says as he throws the pig's blood onto Stan, I do the same to Kyle._

"_run, dude, run!" I say as they chase us. We jump into the car and Kenny tried to start the engine._

"_God damn it Kenny," Stan and Kyle look really pissed, they broke the windows and started to punch us._

We all had to pay money to get new windows for Kenny's god damn car, the same god damn car that is deciding to play up with us.

"God damn it, Now what?"

"…. we go to sleep. Some where they can't find us and in the morning we run,"

"….where?"

"I know a place… it's a big risk, it's where me and Kenny wondered too before his death."

"Where…"

"it's in the forbidden forest,"

"NO!" Heidi and Butters both say in unison.

"The forbidden forest?"

"It's this hidden part of the town, it has this elder's hall thingy and this guillotine,"

"you and Kenny saw the guillotine?"

"uhh yeah, it was covered in blood, the metal rusting with the flesh in it,"

"sick dude," Kyle says as he steps out of the car. I freeze when I hear footsteps.

"Hide, you guys, hide…." I say as me and Butters say standing outside of the car. If they found Heidi… I know we will all be dead.

"oh… it's you… Kenny's cousin, Angelica right?" I say leaning against the car.

"What's that?"

"This… it's a car,"

"oh… where did you get it from?"

"uhhh I found it,"

"well, how come you and Butters are out so late?"

"cause we missed Kenny and we… we needed some fresh air," Butters was silent, he seemed afraid that we would get snapped for breaking Heidi out any second.

"oh, I miss him too," Suddenly there is a sneeze from the car and I could swear she heard that. I am going to kill whoever sneezed.

"What was that?"

"oh… ah cooh!! Sorry I'm sick," Butters says.

"oh ok, bless you,"

"don't use the lords name in… oh uhh never mind," Butters says I give him a stare. God damn God!!

"Angelica, you got to go home, if your dad catches you out here…"

"if I catch her out here?" Oh shit, there he was, the single most insane person that I have met. There he stood in his black robes and how I hate him. I wanted to kill Kenny's uncle, I want him dead.

"what's the matter Eric?" He asks looking at my traumatised face.

"uhh…uhh… nothing,"

"oh that's good to know, I don't want to you to feel uncomfortable," He says as he scans me very closely.

"So who is in the car?"

"What?"

"I asked who is in the car?"

"no one…." Butters says as he slowly advances to the car. He opens the front door and I can feel my heart beat increase. Please, oh please God don't let it be Heidi.

"oh Hey dude," I feel relived when I hear Kyle's sweet voice as he and Stan are forced out of the car.

"Who's this?"

"uhhh it's Kenny's uncle,"

"you're the guy that killed Kenny?" Stan asks.

"you bastard!" Kyle replies.

"me bastard? Well young boy it's time that you join Heidi," Stan quickly gets into the car and tries to start up. Luckily it does and Uncle James is forced to stare at him not able to do anything more.

"Where do you think your going?" He grabs a hold of Kyle as he tries to get into the car. I punch him, as hard as I could. He falls backwards.

"That's for killing Kenny you bastard," I give Kyle the train tickets.

"Get in the fucking car Butter's," I say as I open the door and shove him in quickly.

"Here," Kyle says giving me the diamonds, what ever these diamonds do, I am sure that they belong in Hollow's peak. Now I have 3 of the 4 diamonds… Kenny has the last one.

"Drive Stan, what the fuck are you staring at?" I turned around too see what he was staring at, Kenny's uncle was red with anger, literally red as flames surrounded him.

"DRIVE!!" I say. As I tackle Uncle James. It felt like I ran through fire, I should have thought that through better. Stan reverses and speeds out of the town. They are safe, that's all that matters. 

"Eric, you shouldn't have done that, you will join Heidi,"

"no I won't," I attempt to punch him but something stops my hand, I can't move an inch.

"What the hell?"

"well if you haven't realised that us elders have magical powers than your not exactly smart,"

"oh right," I say as suddenly from my frozen state I am pushed back into a hard wall. I try to get up, with a sharp pain in my back.

"listen, I'll make it easy on you, come with me to Heidi's cell and be executed with her tomorrow or your can die a slow and painful death." Heidi was free, that's all that really mattered and Butters too is safe. At least now I can join Kenny.

"Kenny, free Kenny first."

"oh, I see you have been learning about my precious sword huh?"

"yeah."

"Well I excepted Kenny to be in my sword too, then I realised he had one of these," He says grabbing the knight's treasure from my hands.

"… what does that mean?"

"well you haven't learnt enough have you? When in possession of one of these then you die naturally, you don't get trapped in the sword of impurity. Kenny is in hell, trapped there for all eternity."

"WHAT?" I say grabbing the diamonds back.

"you want to know the true power of these diamonds? Why don't you smash them?"

"WHAT? Oh no I'm not falling for that,"

"Eric you idiot, you are about to be killed, at least give me a fair fight. I'm bored with the weak fools. You see I am forced to kill sheep, sheep like Kenny."

"FUCK YOU!!" I say, slamming my fist on the walls and accidentally smashing the diamonds. I thought diamonds can't be destroyed, at least not that easily. Suddenly my hand starts to glow, it's the diamonds I instantly drop them. The diamonds form into a dark hole that start's sucking everything.

"Ahh!!" I scream as I am dragged into the dark hole. Darkness, there is nothing less or nothing more. Am I dead?

**Stan**

No one speaks a word, soon the sun is out and we are in the next town. It's amazing that the car didn't break down but I guess it was really cold tonight.

"ok… now we got to decide who goes home,"

"Cartman…Cartman's dead," Heidi says suddenly before bursting into tears. Butter's pushes me out the way and goes holds her.

"Dude, I can't believe it." Kyle says as we stare at the empty train tracks.

"Cartman, Kenny… how did things go so bad?"

"I don't know, damn it Cartman, he had to save her." I mutter the last bit to myself so Heidi didn't hear.

"That dude was on fire,"

"I know, look for sure we got to give Heidi a ticket."

"What? Screw her, me, you and Butter's go."

"I wish I could do that Kyle, it's just… Cartman risked his life to save her, I know his last wish would have been to have her back in South Park safe."

"Yeah your right and Butter's has to go. I'll stay back."

"No, I can't let another one of my friend's die. You go, I'll stay." I give Butters and Heidi a train ticket. The train slowly comes and I hand Kyle his ticket.

"no way dude,"

"Kyle this isn't the time to argue, they will start looking for us soon. I am giving you these tickets and I won't take a no for an answer,"

"ok Stan," I give him a warm smile as I hand him the ticket.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm sure dude," I almost faint with shock after Kyle rips the ticket.

"Why did you do that?" I ask as the train starts up and soon isn't visible.

"dude, I guess all 4 of us are going to die," Kyle says as he jumps into the car.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he turns the car around, facing Hollow's peak.

"we're saving Cartman."

"I know that, I meant you know you can't drive," He gives me a warm laugh as he jumps out of the driver's seat. We all were best friends and if me and Kyle die, then I guess all of our deaths were pointless and tragic. I just wish all of this was avoided in the first place, we were all just sitting back in South Park, just the four of us, me, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny.

"Kyle, we are going to take the car to a garage, or at least go to a car shop, if I can get a new thermostat I can fix it in an hour."

"let's do that, we only got around 10,"

"oh… well train tickets to Hollow's peak it is," I say parking Kenny's car near a garage. We run to the train station and get there just as a train was leaving.

"oh, Hey Stan, Kyle…" Wendy and Bebe say as soon as we get onto the train.

"oh shit,"

"What do you mean? aren't you glad to see me?" Bebe asks as she grabs Kyle's arm.

"uhh yeah I am," Kyle says as he forces himself to kiss Bebe on the cheek. I catch along quickly as I grab Wendy's arm.

"so what are you guys doing down here?"

"we uhhh missed Cartman,"

"oh… well we missed Heidi," They say both with a giggle. If we did anything wrong now, we could be screwed. Suddenly I am freaked out too see every eye in the train looking directly at me and Kyle. Wendy suddenly grabs me very tightly.

"oh Stan, you know I love you…but what has to be has to be." The train suddenly stops and me and Kyle look around to see everyone advancing on me and Kyle.

"Shit dude, Shit!!" I say as I punch a few and Kyle does the same.

"Wow, these guys are weak." I say after all of them are on the ground.

"Well, plan B…" Wendy says as she advances on me.

"Wendy…Wendy I can't… I can't hit you!!"

"well that makes things easier…" She forces me into a different cabin of the train and locks the door. Suddenly the train starts moving again, as if the conductor was watching everything happening.

"Wendy, please…" I say as I grab a hold of her arms. I draw her closer into a hug, partly so she couldn't move her hands.

"Wendy, I don't know how these religious kooks brain washed you but I remember years ago, before Butters moved away, before any of this. When we were 8, I saw a cute little girl that was full of hope and love. She would have never allowed this too happen." Wendy turns her face away from me, her hair bristling against my face when she did so.

"I was born that way, my family are peace keepers. We live outside of Hollow's peak convincing families too send their kids to Hollow's peak. How did you think Kenny's and Butter's parents learnt about this town?"

"…" I was speechless, it was her… she was the reason we are trapped in this position. I could have killed her right now, I swear to God I could have but instead I decide to let it go when I hear her crying.

"Wendy… you don't have be like them, forget about what your family has taught you…"

"you don't understand the power of Heaven's faith."

"Wendy, you know I've learnt something…" Wendy cuts me off.

"oh cool your going to do one of your gay little speeches," I ignore her and continue.

"I have learnt that Heaven's faith is only so powerful because people let them be. We let Heaven's faith control us by fear and they feed on that fear to grow stronger. If we don't stop them now, then it will be too late."

"it is too late,"

"no it's not." Wendy, gently kisses me on the cheek. She wipes away her tears and walks towards the window door to stare at Kyle and Bebe. Apparently Kyle was all tied up and Bebe was advancing this way. Wendy looked like she was fighting an epic battle in her mind, trying to defeat herself.

"Sorry about this Stan!" She says as she kicks me hard in the balls.

"awh motherfuck!!" I say as I fall to the ground. Wendy's teeth suddenly grow and she bites me on the neck. What the fuck? Is she a vampire? She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"sorry Stan, we know your not a good actor." I didn't understand what she meant by this but Bebe walks into the room.

"Wendy… you bit him? Why did you bite him?"

"I slipped, he nearly over powered me."

"Are you joking? A mortal over power us?" I close my eyes. The pain was too much, my nuts feel swollen and my neck hurts like hell. It felt like someone had shoved too knives in my neck.

**Cartman**

Suddenly there is a bright light and I am dragged into another place. I have no idea where I am. It feels like I am in the sky, walking on clouds but it looked very different than heaven. In fact, it was just an empty realm that was sky blue, that probably lead to the illusion of being in the sky.

"Eric,"

"Whose is there?" I ask, I turn around and I can't see anyone.

"Eric, you don't know me? I know you better than anyone," Suddenly a creature appears out of no where. It is a 7ft stretch of darkness pretty much. It looks like the grim reaper, except it doesn't have a scythe.

"Who…what are you?"

"The answer to that isn't important."

"Well… what is this place."

"This, this is you."

"Me?" I ask. Suddenly the world falls apart. You know how glass shatters, it was just like that and I fell into darkness again.

"…wow, where am I?" I say getting up in a place more familiar.

"I'm home…" I say but the streets are empty. That isn't like South Park, you always see children playing in the streets.

"ok, what the fuck is going on,"

"Cartman, there you are…"

"Kenny? Kenny is that you?"

"no it's Starvin Marvin you stupid asshole," I can't help but put my arms around Kenny.

"ok dude, that's enough… get off…please…" He tries his best to break away from me but I won't let that happen again. After I finally let go Kenny looks at me weirdly.

"dude, what has gotten into you Cartman?"

"nothing, nothing… I'm just glad everything is back to normal."

"well I'm afraid not,"

"What?" I ask as he suddenly pulls out a sword and hands it too me before pulling out another one.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"time to fight your greatest fears,"

"What?" I ask as Kenny swings his sword at me.

"shit dude, calm down,"

"Eric, this world is going to destroy it self slowly, you got to escape it quickly," Okay, him calling me Eric ensures 100 that this is some kind of bad nightmare.

"how do I get out?" I say blocking another attempt of a slash from Kenny.

"easy, kill me… but I warn you, if this world collapses you shall forever be trapped in here."

"dude… I can't kill you…" I say blocking another swing from Kenny. I feel the earth… well this place, suddenly shake.

"this world is going to collapse soon." I have no choice, that's not the real Kenny. I swing my sword at Kenny he blocks as sparks from the swords fly everywhere. He kicks me down and is about too put his sword into me. I quickly cut Kenny in half as fast as I could, his body falls into two but before that his sword slashes me. It slashes me right in the head.

"oh Jesus Christ, I killed Kenny."

"You Bastard," he says as the world fades away. I know I'm going to die this time. The world collapses into darkness as I feel myself fade away.

"ok, ok…what the fuck is going on?" I say as I am suddenly in the sky blue world once again facing the reaper like creature.

"you fought your two greatest fears, killing your friends and dying."

"ok, I'm really getting pissed off. You tell me where the fuck I am before I kill you with my swo.." I didn't have a sword I was standing defenceless staring into the eyes of death.

"Well Cartman, it you want to kill me, go ahead." Suddenly a sword appears and the creature hovers at me in a quick speed. A scythe appears out of no where and he swings it at me. My arm… my arm falls off as I feel a pain like no other. I automatically drop to the ground.

**Stan**

"Wendy?" I say awaking. I was trapped in a cage, on the other side was Wendy.

"well, these trouble makers have caused quite a bit of trouble." Says an old man as he walks towards me. Everyone was dressed in a white shirt except for eight people, this guy was one of them. This guy was in a dark robe that had a hood.

"Testaburger, you have done a great job bring these infidels to us,"

"It is…it is my pleasure elder," Wendy says as I turn my head to see Kyle opposite of me lying in the same cage as me.

"Well, I guess in one week we shall get rid of this problem," A man I recognise as Kenny's uncle say.

"What did you do to Cartman?" I ask enraged.

"you mean Eric? He decided to smash the diamonds,"

"He what?"

"he smashed the diamonds, Stan." Wendy says eying me.

"what happens when you smash the diamonds?" Kyle asks awakening. 

"do you think we know that? Those diamonds have never been smashed," Bebe says bitch slapping Kyle as he got to his feet.

"ok, townsfolk leave. Us elder's will guard this area,"

"Wait… uhh I would like the honour to guard these cells,"

"well, Wendy you have proven yourself already,"

"I know, but I want to prove to God that I am worthy of heaven, Please elders."

"ok," Uncle James says walks away.

"don't let us down Wendy," Bebe said, she was the last person to leave. 

"Wendy, how could you?"

"Stan, relax will you?"

"Relax? We are going to die in one week."

"no your not. Look I'm going to try and get the key and free you guys." Wendy say as she grabbed my through the cell and kisses me on the neck. It stung, I forgot that Wendy had bitten me.

"Why did you bite me?"

"so you could become one of us,"

"one of you,"

"isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire. Hot white girls with dark hair… intelligence…. Oh and this is the big give away, before I bite you, I had fangs that were like 2 inches long."

"Rest, tonight is the full moon and your going to feel a lot of changes. Oh Kyle, can I bite you too…"

"no way dude,"

"Come on, it'll be fun,"

"no way dude,"

"fine, when you escape I'll get you a gun with silver bullets."

"serious, what the fuck is wrong with this town?"

"ok. The thing is, this town is filled with two kinds of people. Vampires and werewolves. The elders are different, they are demons… they have the power of demons…"

"ok, I don't need to know all of this, forget I asked." Kyle said.

"anyways. To keep their demonic powers alive they need a sacrifice every now and then, so do the Vampires and werewolves. The sword of vulgarity, it has many names… it was the sword Kenny was killed with. It was a myth for quite a while but elder James found it. After finding it he became greedy for power. He killed half the town too obtain more souls but he knew that wouldn't be enough. His power at this point was great and he is…" Wendy is interrupted by a little girl walking into the room.

"oh… Angelica." She said. I recognised the girl as Kenny's cousin.

"anyways… it is rumoured that one day all the evil in the town will be cleansed by a saviour. A legendary person who shall end this society. The elders switched this truth around, they said evil must be cleansed through sacrifice. Ah telling this is pointless, the thing is… when I get you guys out… we are screwed. But Stan… that only proves that I would die for you…"

"oh…uhh thanks for your soon untimely death."

"your welcome," she said as she licked my neck.

"oh your blood is sweet,"

"ok dude, that's just a little creepy,"

"yeah just a little," said Kyle. This is all fucking bullshit, I always thought when I was a kid that I wish I lived in a normal town. Today I realise that South Park is very normal, very normal compared to this place.

"Also there is a reason this place is called Hollow's peak," God damn it, I don't want anymore information about this hell hole. I have had enough of it and I am struggling to deal with that right now.

"When the legendary saviour appears, the gates of hell will open."

"… dude, this town sucks,"

"you just figured that out Kyle?"

"only a few know this information by the way, most of the town believe the lies they are feed by the elders."

"of cause dude, I mean what you said is 100 believable."

**Cartman**

"shit dude," I say picking up the sword from my lifeless arm that was lying on the ground. The blood wouldn't stop dripping, my arm was gone and all that was left was a puddle of flesh, bone and blood.

"ok, I'm really pissed off you guys," I say as I swing my sword at the creature. I get him right threw the body and suddenly there is a bright flash coming out of him. His body splits into two and starts drawing me in.

"Shit dude, super weak, Super WEAK!!"

I fall into a place more familiar than that random place I came from. 

"ok, here is the key,"

"AHHH ARRGGHHH I feel… I feel!!" Wendy opened the cage as Kyle walked out while Stan looked like he was self destructing.

"What's going on you guys?"

"Cartman? Dude where did you come from?"

"…. I… I don't know, what's wrong with Stan?"

"He is becoming a vampire,"

"oh that's pretty cool." I say before realising what he said.

"WHAT?" I scream.

"ssh, if the elders get us we are dead" Wendy said.

"Wendy…" Stan says holding onto Wendy's hair. His eyes turn red, not a stoner's red but a full evil looking red. His teeth grow into the typical length of a vampires, yeah that's something you say every day.

"my love, I feel the power of Satan within me," Stan says getting up and biting Wendy in the neck. Wendy changes too, her eyes don't change but her teeth do. Stan licks the blood off of Wendy and they walk hand in hand down the steps and into the forest.

"dude am I still in that crazy world?"

"uhhh what the fuck are you talking about fat ass," I knew I had to be back in my world, realm, university or whatever the fuck I had returned from.

"Jew, you got to fill me in…actually… I don't want to know. I have no idea what the fuck is going on, I just want to go home now. Where's Heidi?"

"She and Butters are on a train to South Park,"

"What about the third ticket?"

"I ripped it up,"

"You what?" I said grabbing him by the collar.

"damn it, why did I have to go through all that shit, I should have jumped into the car, I could have been home by now."

"yeah you should have, we came back to save you and now Stan's a vampire. Good going fat ass."

"wow Jew, you really came to save me?"

"of cause, you know I would die for my friends,"

"dude, no one is asking you too die but if you want to, I'll find you a gun."

"Here Kyle." Wendy says giving him a gun. I never realised till now that I have a sword in my hand. Hey, maybe I am the legendary guy that is suppose to uhh…. Do something with this sword. That would be super sweet.

"well speaking of finding you a gun,"

"it has silver bullets," Wendy says and I seriously am so lost right now.

"now what?"

"we run…." I say, running.

"that's right," Kyle says following me. I suddenly stop when I hear chanting in the distance of the forest. 

"what is that?"

"Cartman, we got to get out of here…"

"HELP!!" Angelica… I'm sure it was Angelica that screamed that.

"that's Kenny's cousin… I got to help her… for Kenny,"

"Damn it Cartman," Kyle said following me.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here," Me, Kyle, Stan and Wendy walk near the lake. There were 4 stakes, it looked like a witch burning, everyone in old clothes and Kenny's cousin was holding a flamed log.

"Angelica, burn them." I knew what was going to happen so I swing my sword at the log, cutting it in half.

"Nice one fat ass, save Angelica huh? Dude she is going to kill your friends."

"shut up Jew, and prepare to fight." I say as we watch the town's folk change. Some turn into werewolves, some turn into vampires but the elders remain the same.

"ok, this town is really fucked,"

"you figured that by yourself fat ass,"

"shut up Jew and load up. It's supernatural and old men hunting time." I say swinging my sword at Uncle James but he blocked it with his arm, it was amazing he did that as if all I did was punch him.

"Well Eric, you believe you can defeat me, destroy this town and somehow revive Kenny? Kenny is dead, get over it punk."

"Of cause Kenny is dead, you killed him." I attempt to kill him by slashing his neck but he was too quick and was able to dodge it. I turned my head around too see that everyone had disappeared, only I was standing and fighting this man alone. In the distant forest I could hear screams of pain, luckily I hadn't heard any of my friends yet.

"Your all alone, how about you try to swing at me again or do you have a brain?"

"Screw you hippie." I try and swing at him again but first I kick him in the rib. He was able to catch my foot mid air and with one hand he picked me up and threw me into the lake. It was a huge fall and as my body sunk lower and lower I heard…

"Well that take cares of him."

**Stan**

This feels great, I can fly and I never felt such lust for Wendy before. It is a strange turn of events but I am a vampire. I don't get the chance to embrace it fully, as we fled back to the town. Me and Wendy turn around.

"Dude, where is Kyle?"

"I don't know, you reckon Cartman can handle that elder?"

"I don't know,"

"But I do." An elder, distinctively in his robes came towards us. He was an old man, he didn't look like he could fight very well, he was walking with a walking stick.

"Elder Ryan, we don't want to fight you," Wendy said, her eyes were struck with fear.

"Young Wendy, you betrayed this town. You must take your punishment."

"Bring it old man," I say but I suddenly wish I hadn't. His body sets on fire, his walking stick transforming into a sword, the blade was on fire.

"Shit," I say as I watch his robes disperse and nothing left but his dark long pants and his body seemed to be that of a body builder.

"Are you going to bite me?" He says before laughing. I decide to catch him off guard and do what he suggested. I wish I didn't do that when my fangs feel like they hit pure steel.

"Dude…no way,"

"Yes way." He says pushing me off of his neck.

"Powers of darkness, give me the flame of the beast." Wendy says, her hands light up and are covered in a blue flame.

"I got to learn how to do that," I say as the watch her, her sapphire blue eyes were glowing blue, the whole thing not just the pupil, as she threw a ball of blue fire at the elder. 

"Wendy my dear, it seems you have learnt quite a bit but… Powers of darkness, give me the flame of the beast." His hands gain blue fire much like Wendy's. He then shoots a blast out of hand, a massive beam of blue flames like nothing I have seen.

"Wendy…" I say as I run to her, observing her body being seriously damaged by the flame.

"Stan, there is only one thing I can do to help. Give you my power." With her last strength she grabs a hold of my neck and bites it, I feel a sense of relief coming to me. A pleasure and experience of mental gratification and power.

"Wendy, are you okay?"

"Fight Stan, for the love of God fight!" She says as she blacks out.

"Oh, that's so sweet boy but you think you can stop me?"

"Powers of darkness, give me the flame of the beast." He says, he is going to do to me what he did to Wendy. As soon as he shoots I move, at a speed I didn't think was possible, I flew onto the top of a house, a height I didn't think possible either. I was just barely hovering before but with the strength, the very salvia of Wendy inside me I felt like I could do anything.

"Not bad, but do you think you know how to use your power?"

"Powers of darkness, give me the flame of the beast." I say as I feel heat in my hands. There were on fire just like Wendy's and elder Ryan's.

"Well apparently you can listen but can you fire." He was right I didn't know how to fire the flames but I attempted on doing with he had done. I put my hands together but the fire just fused, it didn't move an inch.

"Release!" I say, thinking maybe that was what I had to say even though I didn't hear either of them say it and I was right. A blast of blue flames came out of my hand and hit the old man but he didn't seem harmed.

"I'm afraid your going to have to do more than that young man." He says with a smirk.

**Kyle**

"Die, Die…" I scream as I shoot the silver bullets killing both vampires and werewolves alike. This town is truly freak. I am nearly out of bullets, I only got about 20 left so I decide to run. There wasn't much I knew about vampires and werewolves, I used to believe they were fictional but now I don't want to see one again. I had no idea where I was running but I ended up at that castle we had run from, the one were they place prisoners. I ran up the building and there was something I didn't realise before, a knight armour. It was holding a sword, a real silver sword… that had stainless steel engraved in the tip of the blade. I grab the sword, I don't think anyone saw me coming into here but soon someone will find me.

"Kyle, what do you think your doing?" I turn to see Bebe, see was obviously a vampire.

"Escaping,"

"Honey… you can't escape."

"Bebe, you don't have to do this…"

"It's what I was raised for, this town is my real home and if I don't do it, I go to hell."

"No Bebe, I have learnt something, your town is really fucked up. It believes in satanic killings of innocent while the elders think they can control pawns, your nothing but a pawn if you don't stand up to them."

"Kyle, I hate your gay little speeches but you have to realise they can't be stopped."

"We have to try…. Please Bebe,"

"But…" She looked down at defeat, woah dude I didn't know you could get a blood thirsty vampire on your side with a heart felt speech.

"Stop right there," 6 locals from the town appeared, 3 werewolves and 3 vampires. I can't help but quickly swing my sword at one, the silver sword cut threw the vampire like a warm knife cuts through butter.

"Kick ass!" I say swinging my sword again, Bebe doesn't do anything but stand. Soon all of them are dead, lying in a mixture of their blood.

"Kyle, I don't know what to do…"

"Bebe, please… before I found out about you being on their side… I loved you and I guess I still do."

"…ok," It felt much better to have Bebe on our side, even though we don't have the numbers we can kick some ass.

"Bebe, what are you doing?" At the bottom of the steps we can see an elder, he was definitely the youngest of them, probably in his late 30s.

"Elder Axel…. I was…" She looked terrified, I have to admit he was the only elder that looked strong enough to fight. All the rest were old men that wouldn't be difficult to take care of.

"Have you betrayed us also?"

"No… I'm sorry Kyle," She ran down to the elder and I can't believe what just happened but then again she was a vampire.

"Now little boy… tell me what you expect to do?"

"Escape… I don't like this town, you have all gone Satanic and have been disconnected from reality for too long."

"Disconnected from reality? I'm afraid you are the one that is disconnected from reality."

"No, I live in the real world dude."

"Listen, I'm giving you a choice. Surrender and make it easy on yourself or die a slow and painful death."

"Wait Elder… don't hurt him," Bebe says as I was about to shoot him with what's left of the bullets, something tells me it wouldn't have worked but you don't know till you try.

"Why young Bebe?"

"He doesn't deserve to die…"

"That's not what's on your mind at all."

"Well… he's my friend."

"The blasphemer is your friend?"

"Yes…Elder Axel."

"Very well, child I'm allowing you to run. Go ahead." They both walk out and I can't believe what just happened, Bebe protected me but at the same time… she betrayed me. I can't help but take the chance they gave me and run. I didn't want to stay in this town any longer and I want to find Stan, Eric and Wendy and we can all get out of here.

I run out of the forest and hide at the sound of people fighting. I take a look from the house I was hiding behind, it was Stan and an elder. Stan looked pretty beaten up, he was dying… They don't know I'm here… I got one shot, I need to get the elder in the head.

"Well you don't give up do you young boy?"

"If I gave up now, then all of this wouldn't have been worth going through. Me and Kyle wouldn't have come to Hollows Peak, Heidi, Eric and Butters could have all died. But it's for all of them that I will continue fighting for, even if I die.. It wouldn't be bad, I'll be reunited with Kenny at least."

"Oh and your darling Wendy too, when I'm done with you, I'll finish her off."

I take my shot now, I got him I can't believe it but the bullet goes right through his head, Stan observes me shooting it and decides to blast him with fire.

"Woah dude, how did you do that?"

"Wendy's powers…"

"Ah you got to explain this too me later Stan,"

"I know… but we killed an elder together, that's awesome."

"I know, what are we going to do with Wendy?"

"What can we do?" I pick up Wendy and decided to hide, it was a house that wasn't familiar but one person inside it was. Everyone in town was looking for us but this one person wasn't.

"Angelica… how dare you!!" I say as I grab her by the neck.

"I'm sorry," She started crying, this wasn't the time to kill her… they would find us for sure and Wendy and Stan looked in pretty bad shape. I didn't know how to kill the elders, I had a sword and a gun and maybe that was all I needed but I pray that we don't come across another one tonight.

"What would Kenny have said?" I let her go and she continues crying.

"Kyle, I can feel Wendy's pulse fading." I observe Stan who was holding Wendy's wrist.

"Jesus Christ, what can we do? We need to get her to the hospital."

"I can heal her…" Angelica says, causing me and Stan to jump.

"What? Your one of them why would you help us?"

"Kenny would have wanted me too…"

"Damn right Kenny would have wanted you too… how can you _heal_ her?" Angelica walked to Wendy and held onto her wrist searching for a pulse.

"There is only one way, she is nearly dead. I must give her my life force, I might die but she will live." Before me and Stan have the chance to say a word, she bites Wendy, a green light seems to be emitting from her mouth and going into Wendy's neck. Soon Angelica faints and Wendy awakes.

"I have to admit this town has some really strange things but that is beyond strange." I say looking for a glass of water.

"Wendy can you fight?"

"Yeah, all my powers are back."

"Powers?" I say confused but I don't think I really want to know. How I long to be back home, in my comfortable South Park bed away from all of this shit.

"Dude, where's Eric?"

"I don't know, I think he stayed to fight that Elder… Kenny's uncle."

"Wait, Elder James… we might as well get out of here," Wendy suddenly says.

"Why?"

"Elder James is the strongest, there is no way Eric could be alive."

"Oh yes he is," I can't believe what I see, Eric walked into the house. He looked tired and was dripping in water.

"What happened dude?"

"Kenny's uncle threw me into the lake. I survived, I thought I was dying… but I saw Kenny, I could have sworn I saw him. He pulled me out of the lake and put me on land near here. You guys really make a lot of noise for people that are suppose to be hiding."

"Kenny? You probably just floated to land, sometimes you have illusions like that when you think you are going to die." I say firmly knowing it couldn't have been Kenny.

"it was Kenny god damn it."

"Look, we don't have time to argue… it's time we run. We got to get to a safe place, wait till sunrise." Wendy says firmly checking the area for any of the local folk. No one…

"We all lose our powers at sunrise, well except the elders." She adds.

"Kyle how many bullets you got left?"

"19..."

"Oh, screw it… let's run." Cartman says as he starts running and we follow. There is no one there too stop us but I have to admit we are making a lot of noise. Stan and Eric seem really worn out, they have both been involved in fights with elders and it shows. Wendy luckily was… healed, that is some fucked up shit right there let me tell you. When we were out of the town we decided to take a rest before continuing to the next town somewhere in the middle of both the towns.

"I can't believe we got out so easily." Wendy said relaxing under a tree, we were deep in a forest.

"Yeah dude, it kicks ass." Stan says happily, I still couldn't believe it was Stan and Wendy. Stan had red eyes that were now vanishing to his normal blue eyes and fangs.

"Wendy, how come Stan has red eyes?" Her eyes were her normal blue but his weren't.

"Oh the first time you become a vampire you have red eyes, I don't know why."

"Oh…" I reply.

"I know you guys already know this, but I used to think South Park was strange, it had all this supernatural shit like Kenny's mysterious resurrections and that time when shit was a curse word and that dragon with a really lame voice was summoned. That was weak dude, weak but Hollows Peak is the most fucked up place ever." Cartman says and it was true, we all knew everything he said.

"Are you guys okay to keep going?" I asked.

"I feel fucked dude, seriously that elder Ryan dude was some old bitch that just wouldn't die."

"But we killed him, we got to keep going."

"I'm stuffed too," Cartman said relaxing his head and staring at the stars. The stars would soon vanish by the sun's heavenly glow, the one that will turn Stan and Wendy back to normal.

"How come you all changed to vampires tonight?" Cartman suddenly asks, he lived in that town for a while and I didn't hear anything about vampires.

"Full moon but it doesn't mean we can't turn into vampires when it's not a full moon, people just don't."

"Oh, of cause that makes sense…" I say.

"Yeah, well everything makes sense after you see what we seen tonight," Eric said slowly closing his eyes.

"Dude, you guys got cash?" I suddenly ask.

"Why? You want to buy something from the fucking trees?" Eric asks.

"No, we can go to the next town and get that thingy fixed in the car."

"Wait, you just left your car in the next town?" Eric asked.

"Well the thermostat was fucked, we wouldn't have been able to use it anyways."

"Oh…."

"I got some cash, around 300." Wendy says and Stan gives her a kiss on the cheek. I never thought it wouldn't be creepy to watch a vampire do that.

"We can fix it, dude we can be out of this town in no time." Stan says with a smile.

"Kick ass dude, can we get some sleep?" Cartman asks but we all get up except him.

"Nah, we got to get to the next town." I was starting to feel extremely tired, we walked for another few miles before the sun appeared. At least now we didn't have to deal with vampires and werewolves. Thank God cause I wasn't really in the mood for vampire and werewolf slaying. I had carried the sword all this way, Wendy was holding onto the gun. Cartman didn't have his sword, probably lost it somewhere in the lake.

"Dude, the sun is out, I want some sleep…" Cartman says, he and Stan were dragging behind. We were in the town, we found the car easily. 

"We got two choices, the car or the train?" Eric said but me and Stan weren't getting back on the train.

"THE CAR!!" Stan and I scream and Wendy lets out a little laugh.

"Stan, you shouldn't be angry about that… if it wasn't for that train ride I wouldn't have been here to help you."

"But you kicked me in the nuts,"

"I had to make it look real, like I said… your not a good actor." Cartman looked completely lost, I guess we got to fill him on the information.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep in the car you guys, go get the car fixed and if I don't wake up in South Park, I'm going to kick you both square in the nuts."

"Dude, I'm a vampire… you kick me in the nuts and I'll eat you or something." Stan said with a smugly smirk.

"Wendy, uhh keep an eye on him. Me and Kyle will get the thermostat and we'll… well I will fix the car." He says with a goofy laugh after taking Wendy's cash.

"I swear you watch me sleeping I'll kick you in the nuts,"

"Shut up Fat ass." Wendy says and me and Stan can't help but laugh when we start walking to an autoshop. It all looked so confusing, we had about 200 left after he brought the thermostat.

"Woah dude, that a racing air filter for 200?"

"Yeah, it's awesome, gives your car some juice." I have no idea what an air filter is but Stan buys it.

"Well fix it," I say jumping into the car. Wendy was in the back seat, ready to fall asleep so was I. 

"Wendy you can drive right?" I ask her in the car.

"Yeah,"

"You have to stay awake, Stan can't drive all the way back."

"Oh dam it," She says, as I slowly try to get to sleep it isn't hard considering the fact that I spent the night running from vampires, werewolves and elders.

**Stan**

That new thermostat was great, it should last but the annoying thing is the air filter. It took a little longer to get that installed since the old one was kind of fucked up. All together it took me about an hour and a half. It was much quicker than I expected but I guess when you don't sleep for a while things seem different, time slows down for you.

"Well you ready to go darling?" Wendy asks as she relaxes but tries not to fall asleep.

"Yeah, uhh let's drown out their snoring." I say looking for a good C.D to play.

"Nirvana's Nevermind?"

"Whatever Stan, I don't really care I want to fall asleep." She says and I can't help but chuck in the C.D

"Honey, get some sleep… when you wake up we will swap."

"Thanks Stan." She said, she was knocked out quickly and I was driving home. I can't believe it, we escaped. We saved Butters and Heidi, I wish we could have saved Kenny too. He was one of our closest friends but its good to know that we defeated Hollows Peak. When we are back home we can continue with our lives and try our hardest to get rid of the memories of tonight. It's probably the worst night in my life, there have been times in my life when I have said that but tonight was really the worst night I think I will ever have. 

My body felt destroyed, that bastard elder would have killed me if Kyle didn't shoot him. I can barely drive, not only because of the intense pain I was feeling but I was tired. I had stayed up all night fighting an elder and running, how can I not be tired? Sometimes I wish I had bipolar like Kenny, I mean it would have been so much easier if the stress of all this shit made me manic and I could have stayed up for days. 

"Dude, you okay?" Eric was awake.

"Just tired,"

"Got a map?"

"Yeah dude…"

"I'll drive okay," Cartman says as I stop the car, I don't question his choice, I really want to sleep and I don't even care if he crashes.

"Before I fall asleep dude, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot," He says as he gets into the car and starts driving.

"What happened to you when you smashed those diamonds?"

"I don't know… it was weird I was like in another world. I fought death…. And Kenny."

"Kenny?"

"Well not Kenny, apparently it was my worst fears… killing my friends and dying myself."

"Oh…excuse me if I'm stealing words from you but, super weak dude, super weak…"

"I agree. The world I was in, it was so strange… but at one point I was back in South Park."

"Well get some sleep dude," He says after a long silence. We would be back in South Park soon, he didn't need to go to another world to do it, just drive.

A/N: Ok, I know the introductions of vampires and werewolves are kind of strange but I dunno, just had a manic moment :p I just thought it was a good idea, I dunno… what do you think? Also I don't really know much about cars so uhh if I wrote something in there that doesn't make sense, please forgive me. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	14. The Final Battle between good and evil!

A/N: Anyone seen that south park episode Britney's new look

A/N: Anyone seen that south park episode Britney's new look? That last few settings in that episode resemble exactly what was in my mind for Hollow's Peak. It amazing, they even had a train ride and all where the conductor stops them in that town… it was almost as if Trey and Matt read this… well I'm sure they didn't cause they got better things to do.

**Cartman**

10 miles to South Park the sign said, we were nearly home. Soon we can continue to live our lives and try to forget of the events that have taken place. The horrible events that took place in a town of pure evil.

"We are nearly there…" Wendy said with a smile. The bitch is a fucking vampire… that is something that is kind of creepy. I can't believe what I heard, how could any of it be true? I can't believe what I have seen, it couldn't be real. The bone chilling part of it was that it is true. It was a nightmare no matter how much it felt like one, this was events taking place in real life and slowly we have escaped.

"Hey, what the fuck?" I say pushing the acceleration pedal down but nothing happens except the engine revs. It's almost like the car has been put into neutral, the wheel spins around by itself and something tells me we are heading back to Hollow's Peak.

"Holy shit dude!! Bail, Bail!!" Kyle says attempting to open the door but it was tightly closed by an imperceptible force. I was afraid of this, I have no idea who they do what they do but they got the power to do nearly anything. It's a scary thought knowing they were evil, they abused their powers and instead of using it for good.

"Now what?" Kyle asks. I feel the same way, I thought we had finally got ridden of this shit but our nightmare has just begun apparently. The shortest straw has been pulled for us and I wish there was some way we could defeat this town. Kill them instead of us but they were too powerful, Elder James defeated me with ease and I tried my hardest. How could he block a sword with his bare hands? That is a feat passing the meaning of impossible.

"Well I guess we are going back to fight those bastards… damn this sucks." Kyle says.

"I know, but death to the vampires, elders and werewolves except for Stan and Wendy and…" I know he wanted to add Bebe's name to that list but it wasn't going to happen. Kyle thinks there is still a small chance that Bebe will join us instead of them but I have a feeling she won't. I'm shocked that Wendy switched sides in the first place but she finally came to her senses. Either that or Wendy got knocked up by Stan and they rekindled their relationship for the baby…. No that probably wouldn't have happen… she had finally come to her sense because of the words of Stan. He is really good at that gay speech thing you know.

"Cartman, do you think you can still possibly be that hero the legend talks about?" Wendy asks. I know Wendy thought I was the hero, I thought that for a while as well but the fact is it can't be me.

"Well that Elder blocked my sword with his bare hands and nearly killed me. Despite going to a weird world and killing Kenny I am still not able to beat that guy… I sadly have to admit that I'm no hero." I say honestly, damn it I wish Kenny was still alive. We had so many good memories together; he was too young to die!!

"Dude, you okay?" Stan asks me.

"Of cause, I just miss Kenny and you're a fag." I bluntly state. I could have added that we were being dragged to our deaths by the elders but I can't be bothered continuing.

"Do you reckon they are listening to us?" I ask slightly wondering how powerful they really are.

"Don't become paranoid." Wendy says.

"I'm not paranoid, bitch." I say annoyed.

"Well they aren't listening to us fat ass." She responds annoyed.

"Look, I think we all need to relax a little… when we are back in Hollow's Peak we got the fight of our lives." Stan was right. It's not the fight of our lives it's the fight for our lives.

**Stan**

It is night now and we are back in Hollow's peak. Me and Wendy take our vampire forms and Kyle and Cartman are ready for battle. As we enter the town there are numerous amounts of enemies but no elders. I think they are trying to wear us down a little before they move in for the kill. I know its stupid to think we can escape from here but I still got hope.

"Damn it, I can't shoot them…" Kyle says using his gun as a melee weapon. He can't waste bullets… Wendy and I easily eliminate most of the enemies, our magic is beyond theirs amazingly. Cartman doesn't put too much effort into killing his enemies and we get out relatively unharmed. I know this is just the start because they didn't bring us back to fight 30 or 40 enemies… they brought us back to kill us.

"Hey Wendy!" A sinister voice calls out and it's so familiar. It used to be the darling voice of a South Park resident I have known nearly all my life but she was an enemy now.

"Bebe… look we don't have to…." She didn't get the chance to finish her question as Bebe attacked her. Her fangs inches from Wendy's throat. They started a giant battle, friends fighting the battle of good and evil. They flew away into the distance fighting. I could hear their screams as they got hit and the sound of impact of their attacks.

"Didn't think you would escape did you?" Shit its two elders.

"You killed Ryan, so what? He was old." One of them said with smirk. Cartman swung his sword at one of them but he dodges it. Cartman tries to swing at the other one but he dodges as well.

"Dude, I think we should just run." Kyle says.

"We can't!!" I know Kyle thinks we can escape them but we can't.

"Swing your sword boy, the tides wouldn't turn, the sea won't burn and you won't live." The elder said kicking Cartman. He went flying backwards and hit a brick wall which shattered at the impact.

"Holy shit dude," Kyle said.

"Kyle… go check if he is ok, I'll handle these guys." Kyle can't fight and I'm not good enough for to beat an elder let alone two but I need to try.

"Don't be a hero." Only I had a slight chance at destroying these elders and I didn't want Kyle to get hurt.

"Just go, I don't want you to get hurt." I scream at Kyle who doesn't pay any attention. I know Kyle can be stubborn at times and I guess this is going to be one of those times.

"Screw that dude, I'm fighting." Kyle said shooting a bullet at one of the elders. The bullet slowed down and stretched like a spring before it crumbled away. I can't say I wasn't expecting the bullet to have no effect but I wasn't expecting it too do that.

"Kyle, go get Cartman and hide." I say trying to sneak a fast one on an elder. I bite him on the neck but I forgot something very important. I forgot biting these guys is like biting metal no matter how sharp my teeth are.

"Powers of darkness, give me the flame of the beast." I feel the power in my soul rising, I am ready for battle.

"Release!!" I say and I shoot a blast at an elder who flicks it away like a paper plane.

"What the fuck?" I say.

"Did you really think that you could hurt me with you little magic tricks, my turn...? The sweet voice of insanity vanish the holy." A rather young elder said as I pushed Kyle out of the way.

"You think you can survive this?" He releases a blast from his hands which I dodge.

"Hey… what the fuc.." I say getting hit by the yellowish blast. It followed me, what the hell?

"Did that hurt?" Kyle asked worried.

"Yeah… it hurt, go get Cartman and get the hell out of here." I say as I find my way back to my feet. My bones creak and I wince, the pain is unbearable, that blast much more powerful than my spell. Kyle runs to Cartman like I told him too, damn it I'm going to die. Well Kenny, I'm coming to see you buddy.

"Finish him off." The slightly older elder says. Damn it, I wish I could fight but I fall to the ground. My body too worn out to move, I feel like I have failed my friends…

"The sweet voice of…" The younger elder said as he was stuck by an invisible force. He got struck again but I saw what did it. It was almost a flash but I clearly saw someone hit him, a blonde boy…

"What the hell?" The older elder says as they are both stuck by what seemed like rapid bolts of lightning.

"Stan, Stan… are you okay?" Kyle says dragging Cartman near where I was.

"Yeah dude I'm fine." I say in disbelief. This wasn't the time to wonder, I doubt we would be so lucky next time so we got to get the fuck out of here right now.

"Dude, we got to get out of here." Kyle said lifting me up. We try to wake Cartman, there is no way we could run with Cartman… It's not just that he ways 250 pounds.

"We might have to leave him behind." Kyle says.

"No way dude, it wasn't his stupid idea to come here and I'll be damned if he dies because of it." I respond in a bark.

**Wendy**

"The sweet voice of insanity vanish the holy." Oh no, she has improved a lot to use that spell.

"Reflect Satan." I say a giant shield appears in front of me deflecting the attack.

"Wendy, why did you reject the faith?" Bebe asked as she folded her arms awaiting my response. I know it must be hard for her to understand, her best friend betrayed her and her purpose.

"Cause its all lies… you know it is." I say staunchly. I wish Bebe would come to her senses but she seems too lost in their world to be saved.

"No its not, Stan has filed your mind with lies." She said jumping at me, with her fangs ready to bite my flesh but I kick her in the head before she gets the chance. She falls on the ground.

"Stan hasn't filled my mind with anything; he awoke me from this nightmare and brought me back to reality." I say with a smile as Bebe gets up and flies upwards. I follow her, she is definitely a lot faster.

"Remember the first time we flied? We thanked the elders so much… now you betrayed them." She was right. It took me a while to get used to flying but once I got lessons from elder James I was on my way. Me and Bebe used to spend nights flying around, breaking curfew as we used to do. Those were the good old days when we were inseparable and I think it's stupid that we let something as small as religion ruin our friendship but I'm afraid it has.

"Bebe, it's not going to work. Join me please, if you don't I will be forced to kill you…" I begged her, I couldn't live with myself if I killed her but I would have no other choice if she was on their side.

"Wendy, you know I love you but I just can't betray my faith like you have." She said.

"Powers of darkness, give me the flame of the beast." I say with a tear. Release! She dodged, she flew so fast she disappeared. I can't see her at all, I can't even sense her existence. She has some how found a way to hide herself from my life seeking ability.

"Wendy, guess who?" She said kicking me. I fell down, spiralling downwards onto the hard ground. She came down next to me, sat down right next to me.

"Wendy, join us again, make things right because I can't kill you… I just can't." Bebe said almost crying. I was about to respond when I felt something…

"Bebe… do you feel that?" I ask randomly as I feel a power unlike anything I have ever imagined.

"Who is that?" She asks, feeling what I feel. There was only one other person who had the same power as that… Elder James but this person felt clean, they weren't evil like Elder James.

"That's the… chosen one." I state.

"What? That's just a stupid myth." She replied.

"Well who else could it be?" Suddenly the earth starts shaking. A small crack suddenly starts spreading and it's coming near me. I start to fall, lower and lower into the flames of hell but an arm grabs me.

"I can't let you die." Bebe says taking me to higher ground. In the sky we stare down at the crack, it was a massive hole and the magma was visible.

"The gates of hell will open," I say finding my imaginary wings and slowly regaining strength.

"Wendy, stop messing around… that's a stupid myth." She screams, afraid to believe it.

"Is it? You felt the chosen one too, the ground has opened up." Suddenly a giant beast crawls out of the ground. It was 9ft long and resembled a salamander, the flames around the beast only enhanced its evil green eyes.

"Say it, say the poem to prove it." I tell her. Bebe's eyes look at the beast with disbelief.

"Imprisoned by the shackles of hell, forsaking all that is holy for a quest of greed. A soul twisting and turning in the reaper's existence. I pray for your blood to return to the devil." Bebe said and she was shocked when the beast returned back to hell.

"Oh my god!!" Bebe screamed.

"I know." I say with a calm expression.

"So join my side and destroy this town." I say with a smile.

"Wendy, perhaps you have forgotten the myth… the chosen one must fight the army of darkness. If they fail this earth will be ruled by the devil." She says with a smirk.

"Bebe… do you really want this earth to be ruled by the princess of darkness?" I ask her.

"This is what our purpose is Wendy, in our lifetime we got to witness the great mobilisation of the tortured spirits. Don't you want to be remembered as the one that helped Satan rule this world?"

"No way, I want to be remembered as the person who stopped Satan."

**Kyle**

Cartman got up from the ground as did Stan. Soon as Cartman awoke it felt like the world was shaking. Must be an earthquake or something all the more reason to get out of here.

"We got to totalah get out of here, I'm serious you guys." Cartman says.

"I can't leave without Wendy." Stan says. I would argue till my throat collapsed but I saw the gleam in his eyes, he wasn't going to leave without Wendy no matter what I said.

"Screw your girlfriend, we got to run." Cartman says. I know he didn't mean that, he was afraid… I'm afraid too….

"Dude, we sacrificed so much shit to save yours…" Stan barked back. They instantly stop fighting at the sight of 4 elders flying down and standing next to us.

"Oh, hey guys… I was just going to go over here." Cartman said slowly walking away. His sword was destroyed we are defenceless except for my gun and for some reason I don't think that is going to help.

"Kyle, shoot… for the love of God, SHOOT!!" Stan screams as I take aim and shoot but much like the past the bullet stretches and crumbles by an invisible force. Well I took a chance, I knew it wasn't going to work but you don't know till you try right? It's apparent that all the elders have the power to do that. I only killed one of them because he didn't know I was there… if he knew… well me and Stan wouldn't be around.

"It's not supposed to end like this for me. I'm suppose to join the 27 club." Cartman says knowing we are screwed.

"Hey Elders," I hear the sweet voice of our saviour as she comes flying out of no where and kicks the head of an elder.

"Wendy…. Does this mean you finished off Bebe?" Stan asks but Wendy pays no attention and attempts to kick another elder in the head but is instead attacking by one of their fists.

"Young Wendy, you had the chance to become the first ever female elder but you threw it all away for these fools." The elder who punched her said. Wendy gives a little laugh to that. For some reason I think these guys are too sexist to have a female elder.

"I don't want to be a stupid elder for a corrupt religion based on hatred." Wendy says jumping off the ground.

"Seriously, we can't run?" Cartman asks.

"Shut up fat ass," Wendy says as she attempts to bite an elder who moves too quickly for her.

"Screw you skinny bitch." Cartman said charging for an elder. He was able to tackle one of them and starts punching him.

"Ow, that like really hurts." The elder said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to beat you to death."

"This seriously hurts, I'm getting really pissed off… if you don't get off of me soon I'm gonna kick you square in the nuts. I'm a elder, respect my authorah." The elder said.

"What a lame voice." Cartman said, I guess he doesn't know how similar they sound.

"Cartman… you got to be the chosen one." Wendy said. As out of no where a sword dropped onto the elder's head that Cartman was fighting. He was dead, his skull shattered by the falling sword.

"You are him…" Wendy said hugging him. Cartman pushes her off of him and observes the sword. The handle was what looked like a snake's head but in the shape of a scimitar. The blade was huge, it looked deadly. Is that the legendary knight's sword? It's got to be… that must mean… Cartman is the chosen one.

"Cartman, stop staring and fucking kill those guys." Wendy said as a blast came from the eyes of an elder. She fell hard onto the ground and was paralysed with fear as an elder stood above her. Cartman grabs the sword and cuts of the head of the elder standing on top of Wendy.

"Woah dude, kick ass." I say with a smirk. Cartman swings at another elder but this one dodged it.

"Flashes of darkness, rape the virgin, kill the innocent!!" The elder replies as a massive black beam shot from his hands and hit Cartman hard.

"Now it's your time to die." The elder said grabbing the sword and swinging it at Cartman. Suddenly a foot hit the hand of the elder, it was Bebe's foot….

"So, are you going to help Wendy?" She asked with a smile as Wendy got to her feet. I have no idea what is going on but lately I found out it's like that most of the time.

"Bebe, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said with a smile.

"Cartman you got to get up," I say but he wasn't moving. I grabbed the sword, I'll be damned if I don't go down without a fight. It was a rather heavy sword, Cartman was able to use it so quickly. I attempt to swing at an elder but he easily dodges it.

"Maybe you should swing it Wendy." I say as an elder kicked Bebe on the head. It was a hard shot too and she fell to the ground. She was on the floor crawling around like a baby with blood all over her face. Suddenly it was me and Wendy alone, we were the only ones able to fight but I didn't know how. I didn't have special powers and I was never that good at boxing. It's up to Wendy now… I feel so useless. I felt like Cartman running a marathon.

"Feet of anger, fist of fury." Wendy screams kicking an elder in the head except her leg was on fire. The kick didn't affect the elder at all, he looked impressed though.

"Where do you find the time to be so beautiful and fight? Don't tell me, just die." The elder said punching her but she dodged. I have to admit that Wendy is actually pretty good at this shit. She could be the chosen one…

"Spawn of light, reveal the roamers of darkness." Wendy says jumping from the ground and putting her hands. Lightning came out of her hand and flew down quickly at an elder who tried to reflect it with his hands but it went straight through him.

"You killed Elder Ezra, not bad at all. Why don't you join us? Last offer… after this we will have to kill you." Only two elders remained but they both had smug looks on their faces. For a second I felt afraid of Wendy's answer to his question but I knew wouldn't betray us…

"Kill me then," Wendy said flying down in an attempt to bite the elder but instead his mouth shoots out a bright green beam of light. Wendy's body goes flying miles into the air and it falls down at a great speed. If she survived that I would be truly impressed.

"No it's just us and you little boy." The elder said. Now we are screwed, I can barely use Cartman's sword and I can't fight like Wendy can… I just pray for a saviour.

I observe Wendy's body one more time, something amazing happens… a bright ray of light falls from the skies almost as if heaven as opened up. I look at Stan, Bebe and Cartman and the same thing is happening to them. I know I say this a lot… everyone does but it doesn't make it less true… this town is really, really strange.

"What the hell is going on now?" Cartman asks as he finds the energy to get back onto his feet.

"Stan, there is only one way we can beat them." Wendy said grabbing Stan and taking him away, Bebe follows her.

"Hey what the fuck? You just are going to leave us here to die?" Cartman screamed… Cartman was a lot stronger than me… I couldn't even use that sword. I am the only useless person here, they are all vampires or a super fat ass that can fight. I'm just a frail little Jewish boy… I can't even help Cartman fight.

"Follow them, I think they are going to fuse their power." One of the elders says. The other elder flies away. Suddenly it turns into a race as Stan, Wendy and Bebe fly away as fast as they can.

"Well that leaves me you two…" The elder says. Suddenly the earth starts shaking again, a giant hole in the ground slowly devours half the area around us. It was a fissure and it was almost as if hell was open now… that's probably what is going on knowing this crazy town.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on now?" I ask running the opposition direction of the hole. The elder and Cartman follow me and they look as shocked as I do.

"So it begins…" The elder says staring down at the hole.

**Stan**

"We just left them there…" I say speechless as we suddenly stop. Wendy grabs both of our arms and I know exactly what is going on. Last time she gave me her power, this time she is draining me of it. It feels much like a blood test, having the blood drain out of you slowly.

Suddenly a boot disconnects me from Wendy the three of us fall in different directions.

"Ok, I am ready." Wendy says charging at the elder who easily moves out of the way. The elder fires a blast of destruction out of his hands but Wendy was able to avoid getting hit. Instead Bebe got hit….

"Bebe…" I say running to her. She was weakened by giving her power to Wendy but I can feel some of it left in me and I'm sure she had some left too… I got to wait for it to restore back to normal before I can fight again but hopefully I wouldn't need to because Wendy will prevail…

The elder and Wendy are fighting in the distance, I hear their movement as they leave their dents in the sound barrier. Wendy definitely looks a lot stronger and my I add hotter? When we return to South Park I'm so letting her take all of my power, I don't want any of this shit. That's if we do return.

"Stan… tell Kyle… I love him." Bebe says, she was hit pretty badly but I can't let her die on me… She looks in a pretty bad state and she knows it, otherwise she wouldn't have said that. I can't let her die… but what can I do?

"Don't say that, you'll be fine…" I say but she already looked dead…. I pick her up and start walking towards where I came from, I know Cartman and Kyle will be having more trouble at fighting that elder than Wendy but I need to help. I didn't want to leave Bebe here all alone and I didn't want to take her where Cartman and Kyle were fighting but I had to pick one of the options and I think it would be better if I can see where she is…

"Is there any other secrets or shit that I could use that is useful?" I ask knowing this town is so full of surprises that it makes me sick. We always said we wished we lived in another town when we were back home but now I'm glad to be living in South Park.

"Yeah tap your feet three times you will wake up in your bed." She said jokingly. This wasn't the time for jokes but how I wish it was, everything is too serious all of a sudden and we are fighting for our lives.

"You know I could kill you right now," I say with a smirk.

"I'll like to see you try," She responded. She looked a mess, her beautiful blonde hair filled with dirt and blood, her gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears and I know what was going through her mind would be worse than anything physical.

When I return back to the place where Kyle is, I see a giant crater-like hole with magma slowly rising. It looks like an earthquake or something….

"What the fuck?" I ask.

"The chosen one is near, the gates of hell have opened." Bebe said observing the hole for herself.

"Oh yeah, of cause… that's got to be it." I say rolling my eyes and putting Bebe on the ground. The elder was watching in shock and Cartman took his chance by swinging his sword. The elder saw it coming and moved out of the way in a flash.

"Kyle, listen… we got to get Bebe out of here… Wendy will be fine, I know she will…" I say, Kyle's green eyes are filled with anxiety and fear and I know mine were filled of the same stuff.

"Dude, we can't run… I thought we agreed on that." He responded as Cartman got down to his knees and observed Bebe. For some reason Cartman knew the elder wasn't going to attack, he hadn't moved an inch since I got here except for dodging Cartman's attack.

"I know, but we got to regroup… fight another day you know." I say, it's hard for me to say that but I think it's the best option. We are dying right now and maybe we could train and come back.

"Let them win today and prepare for next time? If they bet us now, chances are they will beat us next time." He makes a good point but I just feel like we should veto the hero shit for now. I don't understand what has happened to the rest of the town folk, we seem isolated but in a way that's a good thing. I don't want to be fighting groups of werewolves and vampires while trying to defend myself against the elders. I believe there are only 3 elders left. The one standing in front of me, the one Wendy is fighting and Kenny's uncle. I know Kenny's uncle is supposed to be the strongest but I haven't seen him around at all…

In the pit of flames, a beast flies out of it. A large dragon like monster, its fangs stained green with acidic saliva. His eyes a threatening black and each separate wing the size of a 747. It was unlike anything I have ever seen, that must be a demon or something…. A creature of the unholy for sure.

"Imprisoned by the shackles of hell, forsaking all that is holy for a quest of greed. A soul twisting and turning in the reaper's existence. I pray for your blood to return to the devil." Bebe said the monster returned back to hell. I don't understand what is going on here and I bet Kyle doesn't either. The elder was watching us with amusement.

"It would be pointless for us to fight now, the gates of hell have opened and I wait for your hero. Can he fulfil the prophecy?" The elder said with a smirk.

"This got to do with that legend?" I ask Bebe who nods. Kyle runs to Bebe and holds her tightly. It's almost as if he just realised she was there…

"Don't worry Bebe, we will get out of here." Kyle says but I know he was trying to assure himself more than her. Suddenly Wendy returns, she looked like she has had one hell of a fight.

"Elder Jordan… what is going on?" Wendy asked. I have no idea why she asked the elder but for some reason she knew that he wasn't going to fight.

"The prophecy my dear Wendy, your hero has to show him or herself sooner or later." He replies with a smile.

"I thought Cartman was the chosen one…" Wendy said.

"He is too weak, I can feel the life force of the chosen one, can't you?" He asked.

"Eh!! Don't call me weak butt fucker." Cartman replied. Suddenly there is a fast slash of a sword against the Elder. Slow to react, his body falls apart in an instant, crumbling like dominos. The smoke clears and we see the sight of someone we thought was long gone. One of the best friends I ever had…

"KENNY!!" Cartman says running to him.

**Kenny **

_The pain is all too real, he has killed me… my god damn Uncle has killed me. I can feel myself slowly slip away, my world is turning to darkness._

"_Kenny!!" Cartman screams._

"Dude, where am I?" I ask, this wasn't heaven or hell.

"You are in your head." Jesus says popping out of no where. That makes no sense at all…

"What?" I ask.

"Well Kenny, you have died and you are now preparing… for your battle against the forces of hell." Jesus said with a smile.

"Dude, what are you on about?"

"It's simple, to escape you must kill 2 lesser demons and a greater demon." Jesus says as I'm transported back to South Park. 2 lesser demons and a greater? Why would I be in my head fighting demons…? I'm not manic yet… I should be dead in fact.

"How am I suppose to kill them?" I scream at the skies, no answer, no weapons… no chance. I saw the first lesser demon, around 8 ft tall, claws as sharp as a knife, teeth as death as anthrax and eyes as red as blood. I got nothing to fight with… I run to my house and try to open my door but I can't… the door knob is solid and doesn't turn.

"_Don't be afraid, you have the power inside of you…"_ I hear in the wind, what the fuck does that mean? Well if they want me to fight, I'm going to fight….

"Hey bitch, take this." I say running up to it and kicking it in the head. Suddenly I wish I hadn't done that, my leg feels like it went through flames. The feeling is agonising but suddenly it disappears, a soothing feeling comes across me and all my pain disappears. This is really, really strange… I was hoping when I died I would just go back to heaven or hell; I didn't want to deal with shit like this for sure.

"Use your mind, visualise lightning hitting the demon and it will happen." I know that was Jesus's voice but he was no where to be seen. Visualise? What the fuck… well I got no other option. I close my eyes to visualise a bolt of lightning hitting the lesser. Suddenly I am pushed back at the sound of a huge bang. At first I thought it was the lesser but when I open my eyes I see the lesser on the floor covered in blood and smoke. Lightning must have struck it…

"Woah dude!!" I say shocked but I didn't get the chance to celebrate as I find myself flying in the air in extreme pain. I was attacked from the behind from a lesser… as I am flying through the air something magically happens I suddenly stop in mid air. I'm… flying…

"Don't close your eyes this time." Jesus says. I visualise the lightning hitting the lesser with my eyes open, it was hard at first but suddenly I was able to do it. It wasn't as clear as the image with my eyes closed and the bolt of lightning didn't have the same power of the first one I assume but the demon was down.

"_Fear is your worst enemy, conquer it and you shall succeed_." What the hell did that mean? I realise what it meant when I saw the final demon. It was around 15ft tall, had piercing evil red eyes, was black covered with red scars all over its body and it had claws that looked like blades. Unexpectedly a sword fell from the heavens… into the ground and I saw for a second…Cartman… He was thrown into the lake by my uncle and I knew he wasn't a good swimmer.

"Dude… what the fuck!!" I say jumping into the portal. I was back in hollow's peak. Cartman was drowning in the lake… I dive in after him… he has gone really deep.

"Don't worry dude, you'll be ok." I say dragging his lifeless body across the lake to near land. For some reason I felt like I was back in my own world and I didn't want to leave it.

"Kenny… Kenny?" He asked staring at me as he awoke. I was about to respond but Hollows Peak suddenly disappears and I'm back facing the demon. I had a sword in my hand… It had a shinning blade, the handle was of a snake and it was like the combination of a scimitar and a very large samurai sword. Fear is my enemy… I swing my sword at the demon who is able to block it with a fingernail that I'm sure was a sword it self.

The monster swings all of his fingernails it me but luckily I was able to jump into the air before I got hit. I slashed the beast in the head with the sword but it seemed unaffected. It responded by blasting me with a giant flamethrower that dispensed from its mouth. I went flying hundreds of feet because of his brutal attack and I land hard on the ground. I was sure I would die if I wasn't already dead but my body is unharmed.

"This is kind of cool," I say to myself I feel indestructible and its not just mania… it's the ability to heal when hurt. Maybe it is mania… maybe I'm just imagining all of this… Man I really need a smoke even thought I don't smoke anymore… Hey I should visualise it… I visualise a pack and a lighter in my pocket and its there when I hope my eyes.

"Hey… don't abuse your powers," I hear as it disappears as quickly as it appeared. I levitate a little bit and fly towards the beast. As I do another portal opens up and I see Stan facing an elder. Is Stan a vampire? I know that has to be some kind of alternate universe but I go through the portal. Suddenly Stan falls over, he looks wasted… he must have been fighting the elder.

"The sweet voice of…" I kick the elder. He doesn't go down but looks startled I punch him again.

"What the hell?" I visualise lightning hitting them but suddenly I am pulled back into the stuff up world I came from. I'm not sure if I killed those elders or not… I need to kill that greater demon and return to my world…

I fly towards the demon with all my might, I swing my sword at the beast but imagine a bolt of lightning hitting it at the same time. Suddenly my sword's blade is covered in blue electricity and I cut the demon in half while a bolt of lightning struck it.

"That wasn't so hard…" I say as the sword falls through the ground, a portal opens up and I see Cartman attacking an elder… the sword falls right through the elder's head. I was waiting for my to return back to the normal world but it doesn't happen. Suddenly my image is shattered, everything is destroyed and I'm falling through darkness. There is a light among the darkness and I go towards it.

"The world is open for you but you can't return yet." I hear as Jesus appears out of no where.

"Dude, can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" I ask.

"When the world is threatened by demonic forces a chosen one is born, I was the one of three… Mohammad was another and you are the third. However… your task is greater than ours, the powers of evil have assembled in such a way that you can't defeat it alone."

"Well I have to try… my friends are going to die if I don't do something…" I say.

"I know Kenny… first however we need to purify your heart, there are still midst of sin within it and that is what the demons will feed on."

"What? I don't have time for that… They could be dead any time now."

"If you truly want to save you friends you must do this before returning to earth." Jesus replies as the light disappears and it is total darkness. Slowly the darkness becomes an image, I am now in a town except its completely deserted. Not a living soul as I observe the town a little more I realise it's the town next to South Park.

"Jesus, I seriously need to return…" I say.

"I'm afraid you're not returning anywhere…" I turn around to see who said that and stare in complete shock.

"What the fuck?" I ask looking at myself, he was me… I was him…

"I am your dark side, I been wanting to be the only one for quite a while and now I'm going to kill you and return back to earth to destroy your friends."

"No your not." Suddenly a sword appears for both me and him, his sword is the same as mine but completely black. I swing my sword at him and he blocks, he swings back at me but I block. We are too equally matched… I mean that guy is me… I got to do something I haven't done yet…

"Jesus, guide me…" I say not thinking of anything else as I imagine my blade on fire and swing at him. He dodges it easily and swings his own fiery blade at me. We continue swinging our blades. It's not helping much, I need to think of a way to destroy him… or else he will think of a way to destroy me. We back off for a second to catch our breath. I think of something, I close my eyes…

"What are you doing?" He asks. I move around in a flash, I imagine the speed I'm going and I imagine my blade cutting him in half. I open my eyes… he is dead, I can't believe that worked.

"Well done," Jesus says as the world disappears and I am in darkness again. Next to Jesus was Mohammad or so I assume since the Muslims don't have pictures of him.

"You're nearly finished…" Mohammad said, oh no that means there is more stuff I need to do before I return home?

"Now what?" I ask, they both grab a separate hand of mine.

"We must give you our power before you return for your challenge is going to be great." Jesus says and suddenly I feel I giant rush of energy come through me. I felt some so great I can't word it, I can't tell you what it is… it just the best feeling I have ever gotten.

"Go back now, Also tell Matt Stone and Trey Parker that I really enjoyed the cartoon war episodes." Mohammad says with a smile. The light appeared again, a portal back to my world and hopefully I will never come back to what ever this place is. This world isn't heaven nor hell… it is a realm of my mind. A distorted training ground but I must return to the battle fields. I see an elder standing next to my friends and I visualise my self cutting him in half in a flash and it happens.

"KENNY!!" Cartman ran to me and embrace me tightly.

"Let go of me fag," I say.

"Shut up poor piece of shit." He replied. It was great to see Cartman and all the rest of my friends again. Heidi is no where to be seen, I don't bother asking what happened to her because something… bad could have happened. I don't know if Cartman was able to free her or if she was sacrificed. I really hope she is ok; I started to like her before I was killed. She wasn't that bad at all…

"Dude, what the fuck happened over here?" I ask looking at the giant fissure and there was magma roaring deep inside.

"The gates of hell have opened up, Kenny you must destroy the powers of darkness." Wendy says. I have no idea what that meant but I walk over to Bebe, she was on the ground badly hurt. I put my hand on her head, I envisage her getting better and I open my eyes to see a magically sky blue light emitting from my hand as she recovers.

"Woah, that kicks ass Ken." Kyle said with a smile.

"I missed you guys, you know… how come you three are vampires?" I ask confused.

"This town is filled with vampires, werewolves and demonic elders." Stan replied, that made sense… especially the demonic elder part.

"The sun will be up soon, we will return to normal… look maybe we should just run." Bebe said.

"What? Dude… look at that thing… if that is the gates of hell I need to close it before some demons come out of something." I visualise the crack sealing itself and open my eyes to find that nothing has happened.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to work." My Uncle says falling nears us. He seemed too able to fly as well and for some reason that didn't surprise me.

"Hey Uncle James, miss me?" I ask swinging my sword at him, his sword of vulgarity blocks it off. I don't know much about the legend but I know these two swords are involved some how and this battle is as well.

"Interesting, the knight's sword isn't as powerful as I have heard." He said with a smirk. His sword lit up, flames surrounding the blade and I do the same to mine.

"You guys, get out of here!! This is between me and him, I don't want you getting hurt." I say swinging my sword at my uncle who dodges it and swings his own back at mine. He got me, a deep cut in my arm as I drop the sword in pain and fall to my knees

"KENNY!!" They screamed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ALREADY!!" I scream as my arm heals it self. I get up and grab the sword. My friends ran, I know it was a hard thing for them to do but they have to do it. I can't fight with them around knowing they could get hurt and they couldn't help, this was my destiny and it doesn't matter of the outcome, they can't interfere. They have already done their part.

"Time for the final battle," Uncle James says clenching his sword tightly. His body slowly gains flames as his eyes turn a glowing blue. Slowly I was watch as he changes from man to a demon. His face is the only thing that is the same about him, his body is flesh without skin, his eyes are bright red and his teeth venomous fangs. Shit I'm going to have one hell of a fight and if I survive this is a story I am going to share with all my friends.

A/N: One more chapter after this, I hope you enjoyed that. I know the story has changed a lot, it started off about Kenny going to a religious town and now its about him fighting his uncle in the ultimate battle between good and evil. If you have read the last 4 chapters and thought… what the fuck are you on? Well I don't blame you too be honest.


	15. Is it the end or the beginning?

Kenny

"Prepare to die boy" Uncle James screamed as he opened his mouth and shot a blast of fire out of it. It was like his throat had a flamethrower in it. I jumped out just in time. Hollow's peak now was nearly completely destroyed, it's land was shattered and molten lava had crept up nearly everywhere. I ran up to Uncle James, stepping on lava but feeling no pain from the extreme heat and swung my sword at him. He dodged and swung back with his fist, knocking me 30ft back and right next to a huge gap in the land. That was close. Just as I got up, he fired another fiery blast at me and knock me into the gap. I tried grabbing onto something to stop me from falling but it was no use.

Cartman

"We should get closer and see the fight." I say.

"No, we need to stay here. The rest of hollow's peak is too dangerous to explore right now." Wendy says.

"But we can help kill Elder James." Kyle protested.

"Kenny might not know it, but he has unlocked great power, more than enough to kill Elder James. We will just get in his way." Bebe said.

"What if he can't use that power properly?" I ask.

"He needs to figure it out for himself, we can't help him in any way.

Kenny

Light as a feather. I keep telling myself over and over again, trying to free myself of any negative thought as I keep falling. I feel myself getting lighter and lighter as I fall deeper and deeper, getting close to the center as it gets hotter and hotter. I feel my feet touch the bottom of the lava pit. I slowly fall deeper, as the warmth of the lava reaches my neck before I stop. Suddenly I start going up till I'm hover over the lava.

"Wow that's new" I say to myself. I visualize myself flying and at first it does nothing but slowly I levitate. It takes a while but I am able to fly out.

"What the?" Elder James asks. I raise my arms up to the sky and visualize a bolt of lightning striking Uncle James. The clouds start moving above us, all of a sudden there is a flash of lightning that hits my Uncle. I run up and slice off his right arm, then his left arm. I jump back as another bolt of lightning strikes him, then I jump and slice his head off.

"Did you seriously think it would be that easy?" Uncle James says as his head starts to levitate and slowly it grows a neck, then a body, then arms and legs. This can't be right.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"You can't kill me by destroying my non-human parts fool." He says as he charges at me. He tackles me and holds me down to the ground. I push him off and visualize his body exploding.

"Why isn't it working?" I ask.

"You're powers don't work on me." He says as he raises his hand to create a large fireball. He throws the fireball at me, which I block with the sword.

"That sword can't save you" Elder James screams as his body starts glowing a fiery red as the ground around him crumbles. I got to be fast with this, it seems the world around me is starting to crumble.

"Now, let me show you something about magic." He says as the fire surrounding him turns black and starts consuming the everything in sight. I run as fast as I can but it catches me and drags me close to him. It consumes my entire body, everything turns a pitch black.

The town starts to reappear. Everything thing is in a dull shade of gray and the town no longer is destroyed. I charge at him with my sword but with a swoosh of his hand he sends me flying into a nearby house. I get up, suddenly a table comes flying at me and nearly hits me in the head.

I try running out of the house but the door slams shut before I reach it. The table comes back to life and throws itself at me, knocking me into the kitchen. The kitchen draws open up, and knives randomly come flying at me. I dodge each one and jump through an open window. The earth around the house starts shaking, it pops out of the ground. I was in horror as the ground goes higher and higher into the sky, suddenly the floor of the house drops and I barely dodge it as it hits the earth and destroys everything in it's path. I look up and see the empty space left by the floor has been replaced by a neck and slowly the house sprouts a human-like body made of wooden panels being collected from other houses around it. It must have been 50ft tall.

"Kenneth, this is my world... you cannot leave here alive."

Cartman

"What the hell just happened?" I ask. I look around to find Wendy and Bebe trembling in fear.

"I don't know, the world looks like it's composed of monochrome photography." Stan says observing the lack of colour.

"We are in the shadow realm." Bebe says.

"What's the shadow realm?" Kyle asked.

"It's a special world, one that requires the purest form of dark magic to summon. Basically, we are screwed, including Kenny." Wendy says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Suddenly the water in the lake started moving.

"RUN!" Bebe screamed as we all started to run through the forest. The trees jumped out of the soil and surround us. Their branches were turned into arms, their roots functioning as feet.

"Bubble of protection, cast upon us your might,

Save us from the shadows that feed upon light,

We plead in the name of Jesus to protect us tonight." Wendy screams as suddenly a bubble surrounds us.

"What the hell?" Kyle asks.

"It's a spell, as long as we are in this bubble, they can't see us or harm us." Bebe says.

"Are you like a witch and a vampire?" Stan asks.

"No, I'm a vampire spell caster." Wendy said with a smirk.

"What the hell is going on here? What's this shadow realm?" I ask.

"It's hard to explain, it's like an alternative reality controlled by the subconscious mind of Elder James." Wendy says.

"So we are in his mind?" Kyle asks.

"Not exactly, it's more like, we are in a world he controls."

Kenny

I visualize the house being set on fire but nothing happens and it takes a swing at me with it's wooden fists. I barely dodge as it kicks me and sends me flying. Dazed from the attack, I regain control of my body a couple hundred feet away from the house. I suppose some of my special powers won't work within this place, but some work fine.

I visualize the earth surrounding the house cracking and consuming it. I try as hard as I can but nothing happens.

"Kenneth, this is my world your powers are useless here." My uncle says. I gather up all my energy and try to manifest it into a ball of pure energy.

"Not all my powers are useless." I say as I throw the ball of energy at him. There's a loud bang and a bright light emits from Uncle James, slowly the light fills the world with colour again. His beaten body falls quickly face first into the ground. I also fall down to the ground, barely able to get up again.

"That's not going to kill me." Uncle James says as he gets up slowly limps towards me. I grab my sword and stab him through the heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams as his body turns black, the darkness starts to spread and it consumes me and everything else in sight.

"Kenny... wake up dude." I hear Cartman's voice as he slaps me.

"What the hell? Stop that" I say. I find myself in Cartman's couch. We were back in South Park.

"Did I do it? Did I kill Elder James?" I asked.

"What are you on about? You gotta help me clean up." Cartman says. I look around and see a pile of scattered bodies.

"Holy crap, did Elder James kill all these people?"

"Seriously whose this Elder James person you're on about? Don't you remember what happened last night?" He asks.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Dude, it was my 21st birthday, we all got really wasted." Cartman says. I get up, feeling weak and barely able to walk.

"Don't you remember hollow's peak? The fight against the elders of a religious cult? Any of that ring a bell?" I ask.

"No... sounds like you had one hell of a dream though." Cartman says with a laugh. I end up helping Cartman clean up his house. Kyle, Stan, Wendy and Bebe all have no memory of what happened. Maybe it was all a dream after. I went home after spending most of the day with my friends. It felt like such a long time since I been home.

"Kenny, thank God you came. We need to start packing, last night your uncle had a heart attack and died."

"Oh no, which uncle?" I ask my mum.

"Uncle James, we need to make our way to hollows peak right away." She says and an eerie chill runs down my body. It wasn't a dream, it must be some kind of trick. I was forced into packing and went with my family down to hollow's peak. It couldn't have been a dream because I never been there before, yet everything was the same.

The funeral was bland but strangely I felt happy he was dead. I'm unsure if anything that had happened in the past few months of my life was real, but there was a feeling of serenity seeing his dead body. My mum was even more happier when she learnt he had left something for me in his will.

_Kenneth McCormick, I know you don't remember me but I have left you something you loved when you were a toddler. Last time I saw, you stood in front of the shelf and stared at this sword for hours on end. So I decided to leave this ancient artifact for you._

I stared at the sword, Uncle James had left me the sword of vulgarity. This has to be more than a coincidence.

"Be careful, he may be gone now but the evil of the heart you tried to destroy still roams this world." Angelica said as she walked away.

"Wait... what you mean?" I say chasing after her.

"Just be careful cousin."


End file.
